


A Snow Globe, A Promise, And A New York Love Story.

by Illyah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden died a hero, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Angst, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Boys are stupid!, But they haven't figured it out yet, Caning, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Uses His Words, Derek and Stiles move in together - Freeform, Derek runs away and Stiles find him, Enthusiastic Consent, Ethan stuck around, Eventual Smut, Everyone goes to college in NYC - Freeform, Exhibitionsim, Explicit Language, F/M, Flogging, Fluff, Heat cycle mentioned but it's really just horny Sunday, Hurt/Comfort, Lets go ahead and add fisting, M/M, Multi, New York, Nightmares, Oblivious!Derek, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Spanking, Standard hurricane Kate warning, Stiles and Derek are mates, Stiles and Lydia go to Columbia!, Typical Derek stuff, Voyeurism, eventually, good!Peter, oblivious!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek freaks out after the Alpha Pack and Jennifer and steals off into the night, back to New York and the life he left behind when he returned to Beacon Hills. It might take a while, but the past always catches up with you.</p><p>It's been a year, a long fucking year and Stiles is miserable, Allison is a fucking werewolf and it's all his fault. Okay, well, not entirely, but he still remembers the monster inside him giving the order to stab her through the chest, and it left Scott with no other option. No one blames Stiles, not even Allison or Chris or Scott. But Stiles can barely look at himself in the mirror.</p><p>He takes off to the other side of the country to attend Columbia with Lydia, who is running from her own trauma, and running from memories of Aiden and their time together.</p><p>Of fucking course he would run into Derek in like, the worst situation ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Things We Leave Behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Light violence in the second chapter between Stiles and an un-named Dom. 
> 
> All violence going forward will be Canonical.
> 
> First shot at writing FanFiction. 
> 
> Next Chapter up soon.

Derek left town after the Alpha Pack’s reign of terror concluded. He thought for a while that he had lost his Alpha Spark, luckily though, it just took several weeks to recharge. After what happened with him and Jennifer, and everything that transpired afterwards, he couldn’t look at anyone, he felt he had failed as an Alpha, failed as a protector, and once again put the people he loved most in danger. As soon as the air had cleared he had fled. Straight back to New York, to the life he had before Laura had returned to Beacon Hills, the life he had before he lost everything-again. 

 

He left in the middle of the night. The last thing he did before he left was check on each of his pack members. Isaac and Scott were playing video games and laughing, just enjoying being teenagers for once. It made Derek smile, almost wistfully. But before they could turn around and see him there, he vanished into thin air. Erica and Boyd had moved out of their respective homes and were “renting” an apartment in the building Derek lived in, “renting” because they didn’t know it, but Derek in fact owned the building, and instead of using their money, he had been secretly squirreling it away in a college fund for each of them, with their names on them, accessible when they turned eighteen. He left the bank notes on their table and snuck back out the door before he could accidentally wake them up.

 

He checked on Lydia and Aiden, who were having a quiet movie night at Lydia’s house, oblivious to anything but themselves, he thought that Aiden must be enjoying being a beta again, not having all the responsibility, he looked younger and less dangerous. More relaxed; and happy. He even checked on Ethan and Danny, they were curled up in bed together watching “Shameless” and holding hands. Derek couldn’t help but laugh, he wasn’t big on TV, and if you asked him he’d deny it, but he totally had a soft spot for Gallavich, and he’s not even a little sorry. Just, Noel Fisher, man.

He didn’t check on Allison, because he knew she was protected, and also, he didn’t care nearly as much for her as he did for the others. Which only left on more stop on his way out of town, this was the one he had been avoiding, this was the one he was dreading. 

He didn’t know how to do this. He had no idea how to say goodbye to Stiles. He’d never really thought about it before now, but suddenly, the idea of leaving the boy behind was making his chest tight and his breathing hitch. “Get it together Hale!” He snarled at himself. He knew that Stiles was important, he always had been, but Derek was never sure why. Maybe it was his sass, or his brains, or his general clumsiness, but he was endearing, and although he was human, Stiles was probably his favorite beta. Well, or Isaac, but either way, Stiles was up there. 

 

When he got to Stiles’ window, he looked in and saw the boy asleep on his desk head in a book, looking peaceful and exhausted. He snuck in the window, gently padded over to the desk and placed a small snow globe on the desk, it contained the Statue of Liberty with the words “I <3 New York” on the base. Derek knew it was stupid, he did, but Laura had sent it to him when he was still in Beacon Hills, after the fire for those few weeks, it was a promise. A promise that one day everything would be okay, and now, he needed Stiles to know that, that he would be okay, even though Stiles didn’t know the significance, or anything about anything. Derek knew; and that was enough. To this day, if you asked him, he would tell you he had no idea what in the actual fuck possessed him to do this, but, he pulled the key to his Camaro and placed it next to the snow globe. He was taking his Toyota to New York with him, because it was bigger and he could move more stuff, so, his car was just sitting in the garage at the loft, and it seemed a waste to leave it there, and if it could help Stiles with girls or whatever, he should do that. Not like he was going to be here to get jealous or anything. “Where the fuck did that come from?” he grouched at himself. He left a note “Don’t Bend it or I will be Pissed.” And for some reason; kissed the boy’s dark hair before turning swiftly and jumping back out through the window.

 

Derek made it back to New York in three days, he was responsible this time, and even stopped to sleep instead of driving all the way through, because maturity, thank-you-very-much, he thought smugly, until he remembered there was no one left to be snug at. He had expected to feel haunted by his sister, living in the apartment they shared, going back and working at the business they started and he had maintained from afar all this time, but he didn’t. He was haunted all right, haunted by himself, but his failures.  
When Derek and Laura had graduated from college, both with degrees in business, they decided to go into business together and opened a club, Eclipse. They bought and converted a warehouse in Chelsea to house the three separate parts of the club, the front was a cabaret, complete with burlesque dancers and live music, Derek and Laura made sure that the girls that danced there were always taken care of, Derek and Laura would pay off any debt that they had, to insure that if they were taking their clothes off, it was because they wanted to, not because they had no other choice. Choice, that was key, with his dancers and with his side business. In the two sub levels of the ware house there was a very different kind of club, a club that catered to very specific tastes. Derek’s not really sure how he ended up the owner of not one, but two BDSM clubs, but hey, he loved his job, and he was fucking exceptional at it. In the level right below the cabaret, there was a club that was open to humans, it was a typical BDSM club with private spaces for rent as well as public galleries, for spectating or-in some cases, joining in. Below that level was another club, that was most likely completely unique in what it catered to, in this club, werewolves and other supernatural creatures could come and interact with each other, as well as humans who are in the know. 

There were very specific rules in this club, and they were strict. Derek didn’t tolerate abuse of humans, at all. He had a strong, steadfast zero tolerance policy that involved immediate expulsion from the club, as well as a call to every similar club in the area (human clubs, Derek was still fairly certain that particular kink was unique to his club). They used wrist bands like a typical club, they just had a couple extras, Blue identified you as a sub looking for a long term Dom, Green as a sub looking for someone to scene with for the night, Red if you were a Dom, Black if you were taken or off limits for the night. These were fairly standard across the board, what you wouldn’t find in any other club were the White bracelets that were worn to distinguish supernaturals, and the orange bracelets to distinguish humans. Everyone one at this club wore two bracelets.  
Within both these clubs there was a side business. There were professional Doms and subs that could be hired for a short period of time for a pretty decent fee, and yes, all of this was legal, in order to operate the way they did they had to sell memberships in something to do with privacy and clubs, he wasn’t quite sure, Laura always handled that part, and now he had someone to do it for him so he never really learned. Derek also had other rules for his club, first of all, since it catered to the supernatural, there was absolutely no blood-play allowed of any kind, because vampires, and werewolves and bloodlust. No fire play, but that was a Derek thing, because fire. They others were pretty self-explanatory; no shifting during a scene without express written permission from both parties, if you couldn’t control your shift you weren’t allowed to participate. All use of supernatural abilities had to be agreed upon by both parties. Derek was all about enthusiastic consent, really, he’d become enthusiastic consent guy. Derek’s most important rule and the one he held above all other was absolutely no using supernatural strength to permanently mark humans, or abuse them in any way. 

Nothing above human strength was allowed when it came to pain. For a year Derek lived this life, making no real connections, fucking nameless people, playing roles, Domming the fuck out of anyone who paid him, and sometimes, just for fun. He’d never been safer, or lonelier. He tried not to let himself think about it, tried not to think about the life that he used to have before it’d all been taken from him, (both times) and frankly it was a relief to go to work every night and become Master Jason (his middle name) and leave Derek Hale behind completely.

He kept the customers safe, he kept his clients safe, this, he could do. This is what he did so well. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t happy exactly. But he was okay. He really was. He had finally carved out a small slice of maybe not happiness but of okayness when of-fucking-course it all had to come crashing down. All it took was a pale, dark haired boy chained to a Saint Andrew’s Cross bleeding in this middle of his club. In the middle of his fucking club; what in the actual fuck, Stiles?! This was literally his worst nightmare. Worst. Fucking. Nightmare. Until this moment, he wasn’t even sure he still had anymore worst nightmares. Hadn’t he lived through them all already? But he did in fact, fuck-you-so-very-much, universe.


	2. Lost and Found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light violence in this chapter.
> 
> This is going a lot faster than I thought it was going to, so I'm just going to post chapters as I finish them.
> 
> :)

The boy was writhing and crying as the man’s eyes glowed blue, Stiles was chained to the cross with his front facing inward and his back facing the crowd, and he was whimpering and crying and muttering “Triskele” under his breath and sobbing, and being hit with a flogger that has-oh-God, are those fish hooks? on the end, barbs sticking in and pulling at his back and immediately Derek knows three things, 1) Stiles is safe wording 2) The wolf can hear him 3) He’s not stopping. He’s abruptly furious, this animal is in his club, breaking his rules and attacking HIS Stiles. He’ll examine that little bit of possessiveness later. Then something happens that has never happened before, Derek is suddenly vibrating, like REALLY vibrating, like he’s about to shake apart, the feeling isn’t foreign or uncomfortable, but it’s mildly disconcerting that he can’t seem to control it and, sorry guys, BOOM surprise giant fuck off black wolf with red eyes, snarling and growling at the blue-eyed beta with wild, undisguised loathing. Yep, wolves can loathe, visibly. The beta finally backs off just in time for security to come bounding through from the other room, apparently resolving a dispute between wolves over a sub. Derek was more in control now, but still furious, he turned on the room of onlookers and growled them all out of the room, before changing back and taking Stiles down off the cross.

After he changed back into human form, he carried a still very out of it Stiles back to the room he usually used to entertain his clients. He walked by several of his customers in the hallway, as well as some of his employees, many of which gave him strange looks after witnessing the scene in the main gallery. Derek was in no mood to deal with this so he simply snarled loudly “I’m a fucking werewolf, what did you expect?” 

He laid Stiles down on the bed in the corner of the room and quickly made off to the bathroom attached to it and produced a first aid kit, (every private room had them) and quickly returned to take care of the cuts and marks on his former beta’s back. “Stiles,” he whispered quietly, and Stiles just groaned and mumbled something about “no more tonight.” That’s when Derek felt the first little fissure inside his chest, cracking slightly allowing just a tiny amount of pain and regret to seep into his chest and bring back the dull ache he thought he had done such a good job of hiding for the last year. It was the part of him that ached for the pack, and even more than that, for some reason, he still couldn’t put his finger on, the part of him that ached for the boy in front of him. Not this version though, not the version that was so full of self-loathing that had caused him to allow himself to be assaulted in public by a werewolf. Derek checked Stiles’ bracelet and the bracelet of the Dom he was with. They were definitely together for more than one night.

“Stiles,” he tried again. “Stiles, it’s Derek, can you look at me?”  
“No, you’re not Derek, he’s gone, and Derek left us.” Stiles said, sadness and resignation clear in his voice.

At this point he had to stop himself from getting frustrated with the boy, not because he was wrong, but because he was right. He had left them all alone and all of a sudden he was sure something terrible had happened after he left. He idly wondered why no one had bothered to call him, until he remembered he’d left them all behind. He wouldn’t have counted on him either. And he doesn’t really blame them, this is his fault after all.

“Stiles, it’s really me, I swear, please, please, just look at me.” Derek asked, though it sounded more like begging.

Stiles finally turned to look at Derek. “Derek?” the boy asked shyly. “Jesus fuck Derek, what are you doing here?!” He was clearly embarrassed to be caught here, and engaged in the kind of activity he had been. “This is my club,” Derek said softly. “Laura and I started it when we finished college and I’d been running it from California until I…, well, you know. Until I left and came back here.” He finished, lamely. Assuming the boy would have no desire to be around him after what he’d done he offered to take Stiles home, to which he replied, “I have roommates, can I just like, sleep on your floor tonight or some shit.” “Shit, here we go again,” Derek thought ruefully to himself, however he knew immediately that he was going to concede to the boy, because he felt this overwhelming urge to care for him, in a way he’d never quite felt before. He didn’t understand. 

“Sure, he said quietly, just give me a moment to go speak to my staff.”  
“’Kay.”

 

Derek took off to go speak to his staff and explain the situation, as well as asking them to cancel his clients for the rest of the night and reschedule any appointments he had tomorrow. Most of his clients for the next day would be fine with seeing another Dom for one session, and since Derek didn’t keep submissives outside the club, there was no one at home for him to answer to. When he got back to the room, he found Stiles sitting up, still looking sore but more alert and he was…smiling? At Derek, who, as usual, had no idea what to do with the boy, but as usual, Stiles surprised him again by pulling out the key to the Camaro and asking shyly “you want to drive?” and then he couldn’t help it, he really really couldn’t. It was a horrible night, but when Stiles asked that he couldn’t help but let his face crack open into the most excited kid-on-Christmas-morning kind of way, he simply said “Fuck yes” and took the key.

Stiles was still a bit lightheaded and was struggling to make his way to the car, so Derek helped him support his weight. He finally got Stiles settled in the passenger seat and walked around to the other side of the car and slid in. He sniffed, inhaling the air, and he could smell blood, Stiles, arousal and…french fries? What the fuck. Stiles had been eating in his car, although, claiming the car was still his may have been reaching on his part, because really, he’d left it behind with the intention of never seeing it again. Oh well, here they were and eventually they were going to have to talk about the fact that eating in Baby was not okay. He’s decided.

Derek lived on the Upper East Side, in a fancy building with a doorman and in an apartment that cost more than Stiles would make in his entire life. Thankfully, Stiles was still too out of it to really notice, and when they pulled in, Derek helped him to the elevator and in the door. There were two bedrooms and a guest room, however, he couldn't bring himself to leave Stiles in Laura’s old room because feelings. And for some reason he also couldn’t bring himself to leave the traumatized boy in the guest room, and that was the first night Stiles slept in Derek’s bed.


	3. Do You Ever Wonder What the Monsters are Afraid Of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has nightmares.

_He’s burning. Everything around him is burning. He smelled it-of course he did, but that was probably the point, wasn’t it? Running through the preserve with Laura knowing they couldn’t do anything to stop what was happening inside their home. There was nothing he could do, the doors and windows were lined with mountain ash, preventing the wolves from escaping, and all the humans are too young to get through the flames._

_He can see his family through the basement window, gasping and screaming and struggling, but there’s nothing he can do. He goes over to the window, he knows there are bars on it, but he wants to spend their last moments with his family. He runs over, grabs the bars, desperate to touch, anyone, just for one moment, attach himself to someone he loves and make their pain stop. The bars burn his hands but he doesn’t care. All he wants is to be close to them, one last time._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I love you.” He chokes out._

_He catches sight of his mother, she approaches the window bars and grasps his hand, she looks at his tear filled eyes, and he knows, this is it. She looks at him, with all the adoration of a mother, touches his cheek and whispers quietly, “Be happy baby, We love you. This isn’t your fault.” And then she goes up in flames._

_He tries, he always tries, but there is never anything he can do, every single time they die. They die over and over again in front of him, and there is never anything he can do to stop it. He looks down at his burned hands, expecting to see the smaller hands of his teenage self, he doesn’t though, and he sees his hands, strong and sure. He doesn’t understand, he tears his eyes away from the basement and looks up to the window of his room. Stiles is banging on the window, screaming for help, and there’s nothing Derek can do. His wolf whines inside him, and he knows he can’t help, so he does the only thing he can think of. He shares his pain, he howls like he never has before, the loss of his family and the loss of the boy cutting into his chest, cutting his insides to ribbons, and he’s sure he’s bleeding internally._

_It’s impossible for someone to have endured that much pain and not be completely bloody and raw inside._

_His wolf howls again, this time louder and more desperate, trying to cling to anything, anything that could possibly make this okay, even for one second._

He wakes to someone shaking him, calling his name, and gentle hands stroking his cheeks, and he immediately realizes that he must have been crying. If he were with anyone else, he would be embarrassed, but this is Stiles, and somehow that makes it okay, at least he hasn’t gotten Stiles killed, not yet at least. And that’s something.

“Derek?” Stiles asks quietly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m uh…” and for a second, he thinks about lying, he really does, but in the end, he can’t go through with it. “Not so much.” He says almost silently.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Comes from the quieter voice next to him.

“Not even a little bit,” he almost snarls, “I mean, I do, but I just can’t…not now, maybe not ever.”

Stiles just sat there with him and rubbed his shoulders until he felt Derek’s heart go back to it’s normal pace. He was lying back getting ready to go back to sleep, figuring they would talk things out in the morning, but Derek, it seemed, had other plans.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Stiles? Seriously, please explain this to me because I get the whole BDSM thing, obviously, what I don’t get is why you would choose to do this with a random werewolf, someone you don’t trust and don’t even know.”

Yep. Derek was pissed. At least Stiles recognized this version of Derek. Frustrated, angry Sourwolf. Thank God he was back to this version; Stiles knew how to interact with him like this. He definitely did not recognize the Derek he met at the club.

“It’s been a rough fucking year, Derek, you don’t even know.”

“Then why the fuck didn’t anyone call me? I would’ve come back.” Derek said sadly. He had never imagined that things in Beacon Hills could be worse without him there. He thought he was doing everyone a favor. He always did the best he could, but somehow people always seemed to get hurt along the way, he assumed leaving would keep them safe.

“Because we know you would have. We know that you would have dropped everything and come back home to help us with whatever we needed you to. We knew where you were, Derek. We also know that you needed some time after everything that happened. I know what she did to you.” Stiles finished softly.  
Derek winced at the last sentence. Of course Stiles had figured it out, because obviously.

“Stiles…I…” Derek started.

“No, it’s fine; Derek. We don’t have to talk about it; I just wanted you to know that I knew. Don’t worry. No one else does. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“So, tell me about the last year of your life.” Derek said, and there was a tone of finality to it, Stiles knew it was his turn to explain.


	4. I Couldn't Do That to You, and I'm Not Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts talking.

Eventually, Stiles started talking. It took a while, and some nagging on Derek's part, (the irony wasn't lost on him), but eventually, Stiles began.

 

"Okay, in order to understand what happened, you need to understand that after Allison, Scott and I  saved our parents, things were...different. We were seeing things that weren't there, Scott was seeing shadows of his wolf and it made him think he was out of control and wolfed out at school all the time. Allison kept seeing her mother, and not the good version. And I...well, I kept having horrible nightmares, nightmares that I couldn't separate from reality. I found myself counting my fingers, trying to make sure that I was awake, and for a little while I was okay. I was able to figure out what was real and what wasn't for the most part." Stiles started, but it came out as a rush, and if Derek wasn't a werewolf, he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to understand much of what he had said.

 

"Eventually, I couldn't tell what was real anymore and I kept waking up in random places, without having any idea how I got there or what I had done while I was asleep. I started losing time and memories. Well, more like I couldn't make new ones. Anyway," and his voice broke.

 

Derek grabbed his hand, horrified, but urging him to continue, he had to know what had happened in his absence.

 

"It just so happened that whatever was happening to me was mimicking the symptoms of what happened to my mother before she died. She had something called frontotemporal dementia, which basically is an early onset, brutal form of dementia, and it steals away everything you love about the person afflicted. It was scary for a while, eventually I couldn't sleep at all, I had to go to the ER and Melissa had to give me a sedative for me to even sleep at all, and even then I woke up after about two hours." Stiles sighed.

 

"Everyone tried to help, but it wasn't until a new girl at school showed up that we finally got some answers. Her name is Kira, she's a Kitsune. Her mother is also one and it just so happened that when we brought the nemeton back to life her and her family had come back to check on something. Her mother had left a monster locked safely beneath the nemeton, a monster that she found when she was living in an internment camp after WWII." He continued.

 

"It was called the Nogitsune. And somehow, after the sacrifice we made, it was released and decided that the best place for it to go would be inside yours truly." Stiles said, and Derek gasped.

 

"It got so bad Derek, so so bad. Everyone was trying to help me, and I was so afraid, I wanted to kill my friends, Derek. I wanted to hurt people I loved. I tried everything to keep them safe from me. Literally everything. I tried walking into a wolf's den, while sleeping, but everyone managed to find me. So I decided that I was going to check myself into Eichen House, it seemed like the safest place for me, at least there I couldn't hurt anyone, or so I thought. I made friends with a werecoyote named Malia while I was in there, things were going well, we were getting along until...it came out again. In the basement of the hospital. It felt like falling asleep, except when I woke up, Malia was chained to a chair, I was holding a drill and it was screaming in my head. It told me that if I didn't give in and let it take over, it would drill through her brain and no even she would be able to heal from that."

 

"It was going to kill everyone I loved. My father, Scott, Allison, everyone. So I decided that the only thing that I could do was give in and let it have what it wanted. So I did. I didn't realize at the time that it wasn't going to kill me, it was going to trap me in my own body and make me watch all the horrible things it did. There were so many. Kira's mother tried to help, she felt responsible, because she was the one who had called down the spirit in the first place. She had wanted to save someone she loved, someone who had been set on fire, so she called to the fox spirit for help, but you know foxes-tricksters. So they sent her help. But it turned the man she loved into a bastardized version of himself, unrecognizable from the man he had been before."

 

Stiles scoffs for a minute, "even Peter tried to help, and I don't mean in the creepy Peter way either, I mean he legitimately tried to help. Kira's mother is a very powerful being in her own right, so she called down guardians to try to get rid of the thing that was in me, but eventually she was overpowered and the monster overtook the guardians. He used them to do terrible things, and there was nothing I could do. He told me he was going to make me watch him kill everyone I loved. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Ethan and Aiden showed up and joined Chris, Peter, Kira and her mother to come battle it out, but I had stolen the guardians, and obviously, the monster didn't want to give up control so he fought with everything we had to avoid that. I can still remember hearing my voice order them to run Aiden and Allison through with swords," his voice broke; and Derek rubbed soothing circles into his back between his shoulders.

 

"Aiden died. He was so heroic. He managed to kill one of the guardians before another ran him through from behind. He changed, Derek, he died a good man and a hero. The last thing he ever said was to ask us if we would tell Lydia he died as one of the 'good guys'. It was awful. And believe it or not, it actually gets worse." He continued.

 

"As soon as that was over, they turned on Allison, who took out another two before one ran her through with a sword. She was dying, bleeding out on the ground Isaac on one side and Scott on the other, she was dying, bleeding to death right in front of us and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, except Scott. So, he bit her. Allison is now a werewolf." He finished anticlimactically.

 

"Even without my help, the others had managed to figure out a hail mary chance solution, there was something in the legend that claimed that while the spirit couldn't be killed in or removed from the body, if you changed the body of the host, the fox would be forced to move out. That's where they got the idea, and so, as a last ditch effort, Scott bit me, counting on the fact that you can't be a wolf and a fox at the same time. Thankfully, it drove the fox out and we were able to contain and neutralize the threat, but it left me so so so messed up."

 

Derek just stared at the boy, blinking like a fool, because he didn't even know where to begin to help or fix this. Although, a small part of his brain thought that him turning up in the club and in the fashion he did made more sense when viewed through the lens of this trauma. He got it. Stiles had gotten into this for the same reason he had. He needed control. Someone had done things to his body without his permission and this was his way of getting it back. However, it still didn't explain why Stiles, Scott or Peter hadn't called him for help.

 

"God Stiles, I can't even imagine." If there was one thing Derek Hale knew like the back of his hand it was guilt. He'd been drowning in it since he was a teenager, and now, it seemed like the guilt he and Stiles shared was the same kind. So he understood better than anyone what Stiles was saying.

 

But he can't help himself. He has to know, has to ask. "Why didn't you call me, why didn't anyone call me, I could've helped.." Derek started but Stiles cut him off.

 

"No, Derek. They didn't call you because before I completely lost it, I asked them not to. I know what I would have said to you, I know everything. I had dreams about everyone beforehand and they played out exactly like the dreams. I know exactly how I would have tortured you and I just couldn't let that happen. Not after everything else that's already happened to you in your life. I know you would have come home but I just couldn't bear it. I couldn't do that to you and I'm not sorry." He finished defiantly and Derek cracked a small smile. This was the boy he remembered. This was his Stiles.


	5. I Know That You Know Why My Eyes Were Blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking. Really I just wnted to get to the smut. It's coming next chapter. 
> 
> I bought a keyboard for my iPad and have too much free time. You've been warned.

After hearing Stiles' story Derek had a million things running through his head, he could have said anything, but instead he just tried to soothe the boy, rubbing his back and carding fingers through his dark hair.

 

After a while he started talking again. Still unsure what the right thing to say was. Instead of flailing around and tripping over his words he finally asked the question that had been bugging him since he found Stiles at his club the night before.

 

"I understand why you felt like you needed the release that places like my club offer, but I need to know why you chose that particular Dom." He started, slightly unsure.

 

"Do you want to know why I chose him or how we ended up in your club?" Stiles asked.

 

"Both, but first let's start with why you chose that Dom." Derek replied.

 

"I chose him for a couple reasons, one being that he was a werewolf, meaning that he was stronger and I thought could do his job better than a human, with nothing but human strength. We had been scening together since the pack moved out here for college." Derek's eyes shot up at that comment, never in a million years expecting that the entire pack was in New York.

 

"Oh yeah, that's something else we need to talk about, but we should finish talking about this first. Don't look at me like that, Sourwolf. It's not like they're breaking down your door, they respect boundaries." Stiles said, sounding more like himself every second.

 

"Anyway, he continued, I had been seeing him for a couple months, but things had never gotten that serious before, I thought he was just going to be a bit rougher than usual, since we were in public, I thought he was just showing off, until I safe-worded and he didn't stop. It was never sexual between us, after everything that happened I couldn't-I mean I haven't. With anyone. Ever. Not yet." Stiles finished and blushed.

 

"You know that's not what I was getting at, Stiles." Derek said.

 

"I know, but I don't know exactly what you're fishing for, either, so, why don't you just come right out and tell me." Stiles grouched.

 

Derek sighed sadly and simply said, "I know that you know why my eyes were blue." A silent moment of understanding passed between the two men. Things that had never been said before and would never be said again.

 

"I was afraid that's what you were getting at. I chose him **because** his eyes were blue, Derek. I didn't want him to care about me, I didn't want to care about him. I just needed someone to make me hurt, and an omega with blue eyes seemed to be the fastest, best bet."

 

Derek sat in silence for a few moments, taking in all the things the younger man had told him, rolling them around in his head and trying to make sense of everything that had happened in his absence over the last year. All of a sudden, he could feel his stomach start to roll in waves like the ocean, except instead of calming they were jostling and made him feel strange. He realized that this was what an upset stomach felt like. Of fucking course Stiles would give him, an alpha werewolf, his first ever stomach ache.

 

"Tell me what you are looking for from a Dom and I can set you up with someone from the club. Stiles, you need to understand that the most important part of living in the BDSM is that everything needs to be safe, sane and consensual. If you can't accept that then you can't be a part of this. I can't let you be hurt like that again, if anyone tries again Stiles, I will kill them." It wasn't a threat, it was an ironclad promise.

 

And Stiles believed him. "I want someone who isn't afraid to hurt me, not seriously, but enough to make me feel it the next day, I need it to remind me that I'm still me, this is my mind in my body and this pain is mine. It means I'm real. Someone took control from me once and I swore that I would never let that happen again, this time, when I give up control it will be because I want to give it up, and not because I have no choice. Submitting makes me feel powerful and in control of my own destiny, while at the same time taking away the responsibility of making decisions. There's something different between giving up control and having it taken from you." Derek understood perfectly. It was what had drawn him and Laura to the scene in the first place.

 

"I know that might not make sense to you since you've never been anything other than a Dom, but that's what it feels like for me, at least. It feels like giving a part of myself over to someone else and trusting them to take care of it, not like it was before, not like someone is using my body to do evil things to the people I love."

 

"Okay. I get it. It makes sense. It's why I started subbing when I got into this." Derek said.

 

And then it was like something out of a cartoon. Stiles' mouth dropped open with an audible popping sound. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

 

Stiles cleared his throat. "Also, uh," he sounded really embarrassed "I get off on it. I mean, I know I haven't had sex in this context, or well, at all, but the thought of it makes me as hard as marble." He finished, looking at the ground, and Derek could literally smell the shame rolling off him.

 

"Stiles, there's nothing to be ashamed of, one of the reasons that people like us do this, is because it does something for us. Usually it's sexual in nature but it doesn't have to be, and whatever you feel about it is fine. The community you have entered is generally extremely compassionate, accepting and supportive."

 

Stiles chuckled "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say, since we met."

 

"I think we have some things we need to talk about," Derek said lightly, "why don't you call your roommates whom I assume are some combination of pack, and tell them you're coming home tomorrow, and I guess if you want, you can tell them where you are." He finished hesitantly.

 

Stiles went into the guest room to call Isaac, Scott and Allison, laughing to himself thinking of explaining that little triangle to Derek. It had started after Allison was turned, and now the three of them were in a loving, safe, happy relationship. Stiles thought it was awesome, also, he'd never admit it, but he was jealous. He wanted what they had, not necessarily a three person relationship, but a relationship that was support, nurturing and loving. Everything that his teenage years had lacked. He was the only one of his friends that was still a virgin, and the only one that had never had a real relationship. And he knew why. Because since he was sixteen fucking years old, he'd only had eyes for one person. One stupid, grouchy, gorgeous Sourwolf. Stiles got ahold of Isaac first and explained that he had run into someone from back home and wouldn't be returning to the apartment until the following day. Derek heard the entire conversation from the living room, and was surprised and relieved that Stiles didn't mention him by name, although they had probably assumed it was him.

 

Derek sat there thinking to himself. All of a sudden it hit him. He was going to do this for Stiles. He could keep him safe, he could bring him through this and maybe just maybe they would figure it out and end up on the other side. He knew this was a terrible idea. He knew this was only going to end in him getting hurt, but, this was Stiles and Stiles needed him. He promises himself that safety is the only reason, not like he has stupid feelings for the boy or anything. Sure, he's sexy. He's almost Derek's height now with dark hair, amber eyes, pale skin, and freckles. So fucking many freckles. his face is symmetrical and his lips are pink and full. Somewhere along the way Derek's mind goes somewhere else and he starts thinking about what those full, pink lips would look like wrapped tightly around his cock. He audibly groans. He should know better than this. But he just can't help himself. Derek palms at his half hard dick and prays that it goes down before Stiles gets back and catches him. Thank fuck Stiles isn't a werewolf or I'd be even worse. Derek can literally smell his own hard on.

 

Derek gets his brain and body under control about five second before Stiles walks into the room. He means to say something smart and reassuring, but what comes out is "I'll do it."

 

And then Stiles tripped over his own feet.

 

"Wh-what?" Stiles choked out.

 

"I said, I'll do it. I'll be your Dom." Derek said seriously. "We're going to have to talk things through, I want to know all of your limits soft and hard. Don't even make that face Stiles. This is serious. And I need you to understand what I want from you."

 

Stiles had never seen Derek this serious outside mortal danger, and frankly he had never heard Derek talk this much, with or without mortal danger. It was like Stiles was seeing a different side to Derek. The person, not the animal. He realized then that he had only really ever known Derek in the context of werewolf-ness and never actually just as a person.

 

Misreading Stiles' hesitancy he quickly said "Or I can find you someone else, I just want to make sure it's someone who won't seriously hurt you, I want this to be positive for you, because I think that it can be healthy and therapeutic, especially for people like us who can't exactly walk into a regular practice and not sound like raving lunatics.

 

Stiles smirked at the play on words and then smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time in ages. "No, that's not it, I,-I want to do this with you, I was just surprised that you would want to do this with me."

 

"Okay, a couple things. Before we even talk about limits and things like that. I haven't taken a long term personal sub in years. Not since shortly after Laura and I opened the club. If you want this relationship to be sexual you will only be with me. No one else. I expect nothing less than monogamy," he was going to continue but then Stiles interrupted.

 

"If you're still going to be working at the club having sex with clients I don't really think that's...." He started.

 

"Enough!" Derek said sharply, and Stiles closed his mouth immediately. "Good boy." Derek said and he had an unholy smirk on his face that told Stiles in no uncertain terms, that Derek would be inside him, and soon. Holy Hell, Derek thought, this is going to be fun.

 

He stayed silent for another couple of moments because he knew it was driving Stiles insane. "What I was going to say before you interrupted me was that I will modify my role in the club. I'll pull back, probably do security or something. We'll talk about how you feel about me punishing other people, but I'll remove the sexual aspect from any work I do with clients from here forward. I won't ask you do anything that I haven't done or won't do myself. I don't have sex outside of the lifestyle and I haven't since I left Beacon Hills. After everything you might say I have some trust issues surrounding sex." He finished.

 

Stiles opened his mouth, but was quickly quieted again when Derek red-eyed him. "We still need to set ground rules, obviously, but there's something else you should know. I will not do this with you as your first sexual experience. I firmly believe that you should at least have some idea of what you like and what you don't like outside the scope of this, so that way you can make a more informed decision when it comes to kinks."

 

Stiles' face fell. "But if you don't want me to see other people and you don't want this to be my first experience then what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

 

Derek couldn't help himself. He smirked and chuckled under his breath. He decided to give the boy options, choice, again, was key. "Either you can find someone you want to sleep with and do that, which, in this context is fine (the thought made his wolf cry, Derek snarled at it 'choice!') or, this is something that we can do together. This is your choice, Stiles, it will always be your choice."

  
"I choose you." Stiles said. "I'll always choose you." He said more quietly, and if Derek hadn't been a werewolf, he wouldn't have even heard it, but at the moment the boy spoke the words his wolf backflipped inside him yipping excitedly in a way that Derek had never experienced before. It was like his stomach was fluttering all warm and ticklish on the inside. He didn't understand. He realized immediately that the boy meant it. His heart beat never changed, remaining steady in his chest, and for one second, Derek believed him too. For a few seconds one of the iron bands that Derek always felt in his chest felt slightly lighter. And he smiled, a real, genuine, Derek Hale smile. He looked over at Stiles, who was looking at him as though he was staring at the sun.


	6. Oh Little Red, What Am I Going to Do to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kind of got away from me. I meant for there to be smut, but then Grey's Anatomy ruined my life.
> 
> Have some dirty talk for now. Smut tomorrow. Promise.
> 
> :)

Stiles just sat there staring at Derek for what Derek felt was an uncomfortably long time, although he could just be imagining it, since no one had looked at him like that in ages.

 

"Stiles, you know we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, right?" Derek asked.

 

"Yes, Derek, I'm not afraid of you. I know you would never hurt me or force me, that's so not your thing."

 

"You get to call the shots today, just let me know what you want and you can have it." Derek said sincerely.

 

"I don't even know how to begin to figure out what I want, I have exactly zero experience and I don't even know what I would want in the first place." Stiles said and sounded super keyed up and nervous.

 

Derek carded his fingers through Stiles' hair. "How about I ask you some questions and we can figure this out together."

 

Stiles stared at Derek like he had never seen the man before, it was like he was meeting a totally new person, this person was opening, encouraging and helpful. He was never quite sure how Derek felt about him in the past. He knew that out of everyone Derek seemed to take his opinion the most seriously, and never treated Stiles like a child, even on the rare occasions he acted like one.

 

"Stiles...if we can't talk about this, we definitely shouldn't be doing it-in any form. We really need to talk about this, and you know how I feel about words. So, can you just talk to me before this gets any weirder, and maybe we can figure out a way to safely get you what you need."

 

"Yeah, sorry, everything is fine, I was just thinking about how I know your wolf so well, but I didn't really have any idea what you were like as a man." Stiles said.

 

"And?" Derek asked, and Stiles could see how much asking that question had cost him. He looked terrified that Stiles had seen something he didn't like and was going to run screaming for the hills.

 

"I think I might like him better than the wolf." He said seriously.

 

Derek smiled. "Okay, lets talk. I know that we're not doing anything outside vanilla today, but at least for a little while, we're going to use the color system, at least until you feel comfortable with me, then you can tell me and we can back off of it. We're doing green, yellow and red. Green means everything is fine, keep going, yellow means slow down and talk about it, and red means stop immediately. Do you understand?"

 

Stiles nodded.

 

"Stiles, I need your words." Derek asked patiently.

 

"Yes. I understand, traffic lights."

 

Derek started with the easiest question first, "when you think about this, do you picture yourself topping or bottoming?"

 

"I think I'd prefer to bottom the first time at least, and I figure that you probably would rather top, you know, since you're a Dominant and all." Stiles said.

 

"I'm actually a Switch. I just don't switch at work and I haven't switched for fun in ages.  But that's another issue. If you wanted me to, for vanilla sex, I would bottom for you."

 

"I was...totally not expecting that." Stiles said.

 

"You'd be surprised what I would do for you." Derek said, shocked at his own candor.

 

"I'm going to go grab a glass of water," Stiles said, "can you show me where the kitchen is?"

 

Derek led Stiles to the kitchen, directed him to the sink and then came up behind him and placed his hands on Stiles' hips. "Do you want me to tell you what I want to do to you, Stiles? What I've wanted to do to your for years?" Derek said, and his voice was like fire and ice.

 

The sound of Derek's voice went straight to Stiles' dick, clouding his normally rational brain and turning him into something about half the consistency of jelly. He just nodded.

 

"Stiles, I need you to use your words, I need to hear yes or no." Derek chided gently.

 

"Yes, enthusiastic consent wolf, so much fucking yes." Stiles said emphatically.

 

Derek smiled to himself and drew in closer to Stiles' back, until he was within half an inch of the shell of his ear. He turned the boy around and looked at him straight in the eye and started talking, "I've wanted this for years, Stiles. I'm going to take my time with you," he breathed "I'm going to spend days taking you apart with my hands, making you come with nothing but my fingers, think about it, Stiles," he said stroking the backs of his fingers down Stiles' cheek, "then I'm going to put you back together and start all over again, until you're loose and sloppy and MINE, would you like that, Little Red?" he purred into the younger man's ear.

 

Stiles blinked rapidly for a minute, trying to remember how to form coherent words, because holy shit Derek Hale was talking, and it was nothing but pure fucking filth, he couldn't wait to hear what came next. He hadn't realized that Derek had even considered this. Derek, meanwhile, was busy trying to figure out where all this was coming from, he knew he was being filthy, but as soon as he said the words, he knew they were true. He had been thinking about this for years, dreamed about it even.

 

Stiles just groaned loudly in response to Derek's question, he finally managed a weak "yes, please, oh god, please. Tell me more."

 

Derek started again "After I've explored every single inch of your body with my hands I'm going to start all over again, baby,  and this time, I'm going to use my mouth. I'm going to lick you everywhere, Stiles. There won't be an inch of your body that doesn't smell like me. Every time you move you're going to be reminded that I was there, that I made you this way." He smiled to himself. He was talking and Stiles was silent, when had that ever happened?

 

Stiles' silence was beginning to freak him out, "color?" he asked.

 

"Green, all the green." Stiles said quickly. "Sorry, I'm just not used to being with you like this, it's," he blushed "like a dream and I keep waiting to wake up." He grinned up at Derek, "kiss me? If I don't wake up I'll know it's real."

 

The scent of arousal was thick in the air and it made it hard for Derek to concentrate, he gathered himself for a minute before gently leaning in and ghosting his lips across the younger man's. Stiles' breath hitched and he shuddered gently against Derek. "I never knew you could be like this," he breathed into the wolf's mouth. Derek smiled at him before drawing their lips back together, waiting patiently until Stiles parted his lips, allowing Derek to lick into his mouth, listening as the older man moaned into the kiss.

 

Derek wasn't sure how much longer he could do slow. Stiles' mouth was warm and hot and his lips were so pink, all he could think about was what the boy looked like under all those layers. Sure, he'd seen him naked the night before, but it was totally different, Derek had been so sorry, and also so polite that he hadn't even bothered to look while getting Stiles dressed and out of the club.

 

"God, Stiles, you feel so good." He groaned. Derek smiled into Stiles' mouth, smelling the slightly bitter, salty tang of precome coming from the man in front of him. "Oh Little Red, you're so responsive. I love it. I bet I could talk you off, wouldn't even have to touch you at all, but that's not what we're doing today, so I'll save it for another day, maybe tomorrow." He shot the man a lascivious grin.

 

He licked the shell of Stiles' ear, lips ghosting over the dampness, "do you want to keep talking, or do you want to go to the bedroom and let me touch you all over? I'll make you feel so good, baby, I promise I'll make it good for you."

 

Stiles just stared at Derek, like he was seeing him for the first time. "Color?" Derek asked.

 

"Green," Stiles breathed quietly, "lead the way."

  
  



	7. We're So Fucked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, smut.
> 
> Also, I can't believe how many people have taken to my story. I'm having a blast writing it. Thank you thank you thank you.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked one more time, just to be certain.

 

"Absolutely," Stiles answered and Derek grabbed his hand and let him down the hall past the only door he hadn't been through and into his bedroom. He hadn't been able to fully grasp the immensity of the room last night. The walls were dark grey, the headboard was made of black leather and the bed had white sheets.

 

Also, it was huge. He couldn't stop staring. "I move around a lot at night, got tired of waking up on the floor." Derek said, by way of explanation, and Stiles vividly recalled the nightmare from the night before.

  
  


"Okay," Stiles said, "we can stop with the colors, I'll tell you if you do something I don't like."

 

"Okay, but you need to keep talking to me through this, understood?" Derek asked, and Stiles still wasn't used to seeing him this serious.

 

Stiles was still standing in the middle of the room, at the same spot he'd frozen in. Derek walked up behind him, turning the boy to face him, and took his face between his hands.He kissed him lightly and sweetly, allowing Stiles a chance to catch up, before opening his mouth and licking inside. It started off sweet, and Stiles wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually the kiss turned filthy. It was all tongue and teeth and fighting for control and fuck it was hot.

 

Derek considered conceding control for a moment, but quickly decided that it would be much more fun to fight for it. He pulled back and licked a long stripe up Stiels' neck and bit lightly right over his pulse point. He felt Stiles shudder underneath him, and knew he was doing something right. Stiles for his part, thought that the fact that he was completely at Derek's mercy was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. He knew that Derek could kill him in a heartbeat, but that fact that he was choosing not to, and that Stiles trusted him not to, was doing things to him.

 

Then Derek was kissing him again, in the same urgent filthy way as before. He moaned when Derek lightly bit his bottom lip, before pulling back and whispering in his ear "I'm going to have you every way, baby."

 

Derek grabbed at the hem of Stiles' shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. Stiles was perfect. He was all pale skin and hidden muscles and fuck, he got strong. Derek immediately removed his shirt, this wasn't a power play, he was more than happy to keep even with Stiles, to make him more comfortable.

 

Stiles looked at him and groaned, "you're fucking obscene, you know that right, dude?"

 

"Don't call me 'dude', and also, you're being ridiculous." But Derek couldn't help grinning at the awestruck look on the young man's face.

 

And then Derek was kissing him again, then he moved down and started kissing his neck, nips and biting, sucking up marks in places as he went. He kissed Stiles from his mouth to right above his pants line. Derek took his time there, licking up and down his stomach.

 

He stopped and reached for the buckle of the boy's pants, he looked up to Stiles for permission and Stiles just nodded, his eyes completely glazed over and blown wide with lust. Derek smiled, smug and proud of the effect he was having on the man in front of him. Derek hadn't had much sex outside his work and lifestyle, Kate had pretty much turned him off to casual vanilla sex, he needed that control, and of course, he was Derek and trusted no one. He had never figured it out before now, but he suddenly realized the reason it had always been so hard for him, is that with everything that happened, his WOLF was traumatized. This was the first time that he could remember that he and his wolf were one hundred percent in agreement. It was comforting in a way Derek couldn't describe.

 

And then he was calm, perfectly calm and completely in control. He could do this for as long as he wanted to, he could drag this out forever, anything to stop it from ending, he needed to keep this feeling, just for a few minutes. But he wouldn't do that to Stiles.  He quickly rid the young man of his pants, leaving him in only...Green Arrow boxers. Derek bit back a laugh because of course. He smiled up at Stiles. Stiles stepped out of his pants and moved backwards towards the bed, Derek rid himself of his own pants, leaving him in black boxer briefs.

 

He followed the boy to the bed, coming to stand between Stiles' legs at the end., he cupped the boy's chin and said "you're beautiful." and looked at Stiles in a way he had never been looked at before, and probably would never be again.

 

Stiles scooted backwards on the bed and Derek followed him up. Stiles was laying on his back with his knees up and feet flat on the bed. Derek settled himself between Stiles' spread legs and looked down the younger boy, "I want to taste you, Stiles, is that okay?" The power of speech had momentarily deserted Stiles, but he quickly remembered his deal with Derek and said "yes, Der, please. Oh god I want to be in your mouth so badly."

 

Derek groaned loudly and he was beyond turned on, he had no idea how the boy had such an effect on him, but he never wanted it to end. Derek moved quickly and removed Stiles' boxer and looked at the man underneath him. Stiles' had a gorgeous cock. It was pink and full and thick. Derek's mouth was literally watering. he looked for another moment before licking Stiles' perfect cock from base to tip, moaning right along with Stiles. He swallowed the man down making him twitch and writhe underneath him. Derek's dick was getting hard to the point of pain, but he wanted to take his time and focus on Stiles, see how many times he could make him before there was just nothing left.

 

He wanted so much for this to be good for Stiles, so unlike his first time had been. He'd been terrified, and unsure of whether or not he wanted to be doing it in the first place. He didn't want that for Stiles. he wanted it to be perfect. "Oh gross," Derek thought to himself, "ugh, I will not lose my edge of some sexy, perfect, kind, wonderful..." yeah. Derek was so fucked.

 

He picked up a rhythm, listening to Stiles churning out a constantly litany of "Oh fuck, Dereks" and both Derek and his wolf were preening at their ability to make Stiles writhe, "Oh god, Derek, that feels amazing." Stiles moaned and for a second Derek was sure he was going lose it and come right there, like a fucking teenager.

 

Derek moved up the bed to grab the bottle of lube he kept by his bed, just in case. He looked back at Stiles and held up a finger, "I want to finger you while I blow you, is that okay?"

 

"Oh god, please please please, Derek, I need you."  and Derek was sucking his cock again. he fucked up into Derek's mouth, loving the hot, wet, heat of the wolf's mouth, eyes rolling back in in his head, and fuck it felt good. Derek put a forearm across his hips to stop keep him still. "I'm going to fuck you into stillness, Stiles, I'm going to take you apart, over and over again, until you're a boneless mess of sweat and jizz, and you can't smell anything but us." Derek promised and Stiles had to reach down and grab the base of his dick to stop from coming right then, just from Derek's words.

 

Derek reached back and massaged the ring around Stiles' hole. Stiles gasped, "oh please Derek, I need to feel you." Stiles begged, and it was music to Derek's ears. He pressed his finger slowly into the tight opening and listening to Stiles gasping above him.

 

"Stiles, are you okay?" He asked.

 

"nnngh, fuck Derek, I need more please give me more." God his boy could beg. He pulled back to add lube to his hand and press the heel of his hand to his cock, a reminder to behave. It wasn't hurt turn yet.

 

He pressed a second finger inside and had the satisfaction of watching the boy's eyes roll back slightly into his head. Derek crooked his fingers up slightly, looking for something, but Stiles couldn't for the life of him, remember what. He felt like he was flying, or falling, either way he didn't care until suddenly Derek found what he was looking for and "holy jesus fuck, do that again," Derek smiled up at him and breathed "mmm, just there," before tapping the spot once more eliciting a truly filthy noise from Stiles.

 

"God Stiles, you're so tight, fuck, I can't wait to be inside you, but there's so much I want to do before then."

 

Derek pressed his fingers up once more and this time he let Stiles jerk his hips up. He swallowed him down with a huge grin on his face, and set a rhythm, thrilled when a few minutes later he heard "Fuck, Derek, I'm-I'm gonna-gonna come."  and a few strokes later, he came, salty and hot straight down Derek's with a scream, a "fuck" and a "Derek".

 

Derek pulled off when Stiles became over sensitive, and moved up the bed to stroke his fingers down Stiles cheeks, "You did so good Stiles, are you okay?" He asked.

 

"M'good, was amazing." and Stiles was wearing the most blissful, fucked-out expression Derek had ever seen. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and snuggled into his back. "Let's get some sleep, it's only like 5 am, we'll still have all day. Rest now." And kissed his dark hair.

 

Stiles fell asleep with sure, strong hands carding through his hair, but not before thinking that he had no idea who that man was, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever met him before. Either way, Stiles was so fucked.


	8. Better Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, just a filler chapter, Derek opens up a bit then pulls back.
> 
> Peter has a surprise.
> 
> Working on the next chapter, it should be up later today for tomorrow. Enjoy.

Stiles woke up around 10:30, alone in Derek's bed. If he hadn't woken up there, he would have been sure it was a dream, because there was no way that he had hooked up with Derek Hale, and even if he had, which was insane, there was no way that he had actually been promised that this would be a repeat event. Nah, he must've gone home with someone last night and made it all up because he missed Derek.

 

Then he remembered Derek screaming and crying and writhing in the middle of the night, running from demons only he could see. The thought made him horribly sad. He finally got a look at the room he was in during the day, he looked over on the nightstand and saw three pictures, one was of Derek and Laura the day they opened their clubs. They both looked excited and hopeful. It broke Stiles' heart to see it. Next to it, there was a picture of the pack after a lacrosse game that Melissa had taken, they were all laughing and smiling and happy. The third picture was one that Stiles had never seen before, it was him, sitting on the couch reading the bestiary while Derek watched him from across the room with a look of undiluted affection.

 

Whoa. That's unexpected. Oh well, at least he's pretty sure Derek doesn't see it the same way. But then, he left you his car, Stiles reminds himself. He left you his baby. Whatever, he tells himself, and that's when he hears it.  It's coming from the kitchen, and it's a sound he never thought he'd hear. Wasn't sure it was a sound that even existed.

 

" _And you ask me what I want this year, and I try to make it kind and clear, just the chance that maybe we'll find, better days"_

 

Derek was singing. What the fuck. And not only was Derek singing he sounded optimistic? Weird. Now Stiles was sure he'd never met the man he went to bed with. He tried to be stealthy, he did, but have YOU ever tried to sneak up on an alpha werewolf, while being an almost debilitating level of clumsy? It worked out pretty much as well as it sounds.

 

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't know you could sing."

 

Derek looked super embarrassed. Then he smiled a small, shy smile and said "Paige called bullshit on my triangle abilities. Insisted I learn something real." And then, in a quieter voice, "I wasn't always like this. I used to be normal." Stiles wasn't sure he was meant to hear that.

 

Stiles walked up behind Derek and circle his waist with his arms, pulling him in close. "Whatcha makin'?"

 

"Peanut butter, banana and chocolate chip pancakes," he paused "my-my Mom used to make them for us, I wanted to make them for the pack for a while, but I just never got around to it, if you don't like them I can make something else, or-or we can go out for breakfast." Holy shit. Derek was **nervous**.

 

Stiles hugged Derek hard, crossing his arms and making an X over Derek's perfect chest. "I'm going to love them, they smell delicious, and Peter used to talk about them all the time after you left. He said you were the only one that ever knew how to make them right, because you were her favorite."

 

"It's because Peter always uses baking chocolate, like he doesn't understand the difference between dark, semi-sweet and milk." Derek shook his head in exasperation.

 

Derek sighed "I don't know if I can do this, Stiles. Maybe-maybe I'm not good for you."

 

"Okay, Sourwolf, enough with the pity party. You're perfect for me. You're exactly what I need, you're the only one I trust to do this for me."

 

Derek returned to himself almost immediately, vulnerability gone, "speaking of Peter, he kill anyone lately, or you know, cause any kind of general mayhem?"

 

"No actually. But he's got a project that's been taking up most of his time. I'm not telling. You'll see when you come home for Christmas." Stiles said lightly.

 

"Oh, I'm coming home for Christmas now, am I?" Derek ribbed back.

 

"Mhmmmm. I've decided," Stiles said, biting into a pancake. "holy fucking shit, Derek, this might be better than the blowjob, wait, that was real, yeah?"

 

Derek choked on his pancake. "mhmm. But the fact that you can't feel me anymore is...disappointing, perhaps I didn't do my job right afterall...we'll just have to see what we can do about that. Finish your breakfast, I have plans for you today." Derek said, and Stiles thought for a second that Derek looked like he wanted to _eat_ Stiles. Stiles would be lying if he said that look didn't do something for him.

 

Derek had no idea what in the fuck Stiles was doing to him. In 5 minutes he'd been caught singing, something he hadn't done in years, and had openly spoken about Paige and his mother without the slightest bit of pushing or nagging. Stiles was _doing_ things to him, and if he's being honest, he's not sure he minds.


	9. This Was...Something Else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy Times.
> 
> Derek makes jokes.

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and led him back down the hallway towards the bedroom. Stiles couldn't help himself.

 

"So how did you get into this in the first place?" He asked, genuinely curious.

 

What Stiles did NOT expect was what came out of Derek's mouth.

 

"I'm a queer alpha werewolf with trust issues and poor social skills." He smirked lightly, Stiles, on the other hand looked like he'd seen a ghost.

 

"Did you....did you just make a joke?" Stiles looked like he was about to die.

 

"Your face is priceless," Derek said "but no, it was about the control. Whether it was having it or giving it up. Either way, it was about control."

 

"Do you want to shower first? Or after?" Derek asked.

 

"Does it even make sense to shower now?" Stiles said.

 

"Not really, and besides, you still smell like me from before. I like it. Are you okay? We don't have to do this."

 

"I'm fine, Derek, I want to do this with you, only you, but are you sure YOU want to do this?" Stiles asked.

 

"No, I do, I really really do, it's just-my first time was awful. It was horrible Stiles, I didn't even know if I wanted to be doing it in the first place and it was just all kinds of terrible, and I don't want this to be like that for you, I don't want you look back and wish things were different." Derek said, and holy shit, again with the words.

 

"Derek, when I look back on my life, I'm going to regret a lot of things, everyone does, but I promise, losing my virginity to you isn't going to be one of them." Stiles said, and again, he wasn't sure how, but he knew this was the truth.

 

It felt like it took forever, but the finally reached the end of the hallway, and back into Derek's room, which unsurprisingly hadn't gotten any smaller. Stiles had been slightly nervous on their walk down the hall but the minute he crossed into the room, his nerves disappeared. Of COURSE it was going to be Derek. How could he have not known that?

 

He walked right over to the bed and sat down, waiting for his wolf to catch up, Derek just stood in the doorway for a moment with an oddly serene look on his face. Derek took a deep breath and walked over to meet Stiles.

 

Derek pulled his shirt over his head exposing his truly fantastic abs, only to hear Stiles mutter under his breath "fuck, you're hot like burning." Derek smiled to himself, usually when people looked at his body like that outside of work it made him uncomfortable, but with Stiles it just made him want to work out.

 

"Okay Stiles. I'm going to tell you what I want to do with you, and you can always say no, okay?" Derek asked.

 

"Mhmmm, I can't wait." stiles said enthusiastically.

 

"Okay, first I'm going to undress you, slowly," he said, stipping off his jeans, Derek cupped Stiles' face and lifted his head so that he would be looking Derek in the eyes, what he had to say next was important, and he needed Stiles to hear it, "you're perfect, and sexy and wonderful." Stiles' eyes widened because he had been expecting a lot of things, but the way Derek looked at and spoke to him were not what he had been expecting at all. While still maintaining eye contact, Derek lifted Stiles' shirt over his head and gasped as he saw the marks he had left there last night. His wolf was looking particularly smug this morning, thank-you-very-much.

 

Stiles had gotten distracted somewhere around Derek taking off his pants, his eyes were now firmly fixed on the very large, very hard dick that was currently right in his line of sight.

 

"Stiles?" His head snapped up. "My eyes are up here," Derek said with an unholy smirk. Stiles should have been embarrassed, but he wasn't, after all he was going to be having sex with Derek soon enough.

 

"Mmmm, change of plans, take off your pants." Derek said, and Stiles immediately did so.

 

Stiles had to use his eyes to take off his pants, to ensure that he wouldn't trip over his own two feet, and somehow in that brief flash of time, Derek had removed his boxers. Stiles was immediately faced with quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. For one terrifying second, Stiles was sure that if Derek tried to put that thing anywhere inside him, it would split him in two.

 

"Don't worry baby," Derek purred, "I'll stretch you so well, I promise it won't hurt." He finished and he sounded like the devil himself. He punctuated it by licking into Stiles' mouth, causing them both to moan together.

 

Stiles found his hand unconsciously heading toward Derek's crotch, "I wanna-wanna touch you?" Stiles said, but it came out like question. Derek smiled and nodded, and when Stiles touched his dick his head fell back, eyes rolling. It had been such a long time since anyone touched him. As a rule, he didn't like surprises, so when Stiles looked up at him with wide amber eyes, licked his lips and started moving his mouth to Derek's cock, he more than willingly obliged. Stiles' mouth was all hot, wet, heat. And then Stiles was going to town. His head was bobbing and taking Derek all the way to the base and then sliding back out to the tip, and over and over, and Derek was pretty sure he was about to die.

 

After a while, he grabbed the boy's hair to pull him off "Stiles...Stiles I'm so fucking close, you need to pull back or I'm going to-" but Stiles wasn't pulling off, and "oh fuck, oh god, I'm going to come, Stiles, now." and he did. And fuck, Stiles lips were all red and swollen and he was all blown eyes and his mouth was just fucking filthy, spit dripping down his chin. Derek nearly lost himself when Stiles looked up at him, winked and then wiped a bit of leftover come off his lips, and then licked his finger. Derek felt his whole body shudder, he left his eyes glow red, and smelled the spike of arousal coming from Stiles.

 

"You think it's sexy when I wolf out, Little Red? When my eyes blow and I can't see anything but you, when I picture you under me, picture myself fucking into you all breathless and sloppy?" Derek could feel himself getting hard again, sometimes, being a werewolf was awesome.

 

Stiles just groaned. Derek was quick to move them both up the bed before laying down on top of Stiles, covering his body.

 

Derek didn't even bother to be slow and sweet this time, both he and Stiles were desperate at this point, Derek couldn't even smell past the shared scent of arousal coming from the two men, so instead of trying he just breathed it in, savoring that musk scent combined with his scent of pine and fire and Stiles' scent of sugar and that indescribable smell of pavement after it rains in the summer.

 

They were all teeth and desperate tongues as they tried to climb inside each other, Derek finally had to pull back because they both needed to breathe, but he took the opportunity to lick Stiles all over, he stopped and sucked up a mark over the human's pulse point, another reminder that Stiles was his, and Stiles groaned and rolled his head to the side in a sign of submission and Derek's wolf backflipped at the sight.

 

Derek slowed down when he reached Stiles' hips and licked up and down his happy trail for a minute before licking across his hips and sucking up marks onto each of them. Every time he bit or sucked he spent a moment licking over the area, soothing it slightly. He moved down to Stiles' neglected cock, and the head was red and angry and desperate, Stiles was leaking precome everywhere and making Derek lick him gently, pulling tiny, desperate moans from him, and Derek loved it, he could have stayed there forever pulling those noises out of Stiles.

 

Derek kept licking at his cock, finally swallowing him down until his nose was resting in the soft black curls at the base. Derek couldn't help himself, he was a wolf, after all. He stayed there for a minute, just inhaling Stiles' scent. Stiles caught on to Derek, and just moaned loudly "Oh God, fuck, Derek."

 

Derek took that as a cue to pull off and grab the lube, popping the cap as he went. He looked at Stiles and said simply "I'm going to open you up now, baby, I'm going to get you nice and ready to take me." His voice sounded husky like he'd just swallowed gravel. It was so hot, Stiles almost came right there. Derek seemed to sense the problem, and quickly wrapped a hand around the base of Stiles' cock to keep him from coming too soon. "I've got you baby," he said and licked into Stiles' mouth.

 

Derek added lube to one of his fingers before massaging the ring around Stiles' pink, puckered hole. At the same time he was pushing his finger inside, he was nipping the inside of the boy's right thigh, eliciting a loud moan from Stiles. Derek kept working his finger in and out, watching the boy writhing below him. "Oh fuck, you're so tight, Stiles, I can't wait to be inside you." Derek moaned desperately into his thigh.

 

"Fuck, Derek, more, please I need more." Stiles gasped and he knew he sounded slutty, but the only thing that mattered right then was more Derek. More Derek now, fuck, if he didn't get more Derek he was sure he was going to die. Derek smiled and kissed him gently before adding another finger, it stretched a little and burned a tiny bit, but Stiles was so turned on he barely felt it. Derek was licking at his balls while moving his fingers in and out and it was almost too much for Stiles, "God fuck, oh, oh oh, I need you to be in me like yesterday, just please Derek." So that's where he was. Begging. Great. But Derek seemed to love it, "shhh, it's okay baby. I've got you, I've got you, shhh, just a little longer, I want to make sure you're stretched, I don't want to hurt you." He said somehow managing to make it sound reassuring despite the fact that his eyes were blown and ringed with red. He added another finger while Stiles bit at Derek's mouth and yanked hard on his hair, eliciting a very dirty noise from Derek.

 

"Stiles," Derek gasped, "Do you want me to wear a condom? I can't catch or carry anything, but," Derek moaned and Stiles could see how hard he was fighting to remain in control and not just take him. "it can get messy." Derek finally gasped out.

 

"No," Stiles gritted out "you, I just want you."

 

Derek groaned loudly "Oh fuck, you're going to smell like me EVERYWHERE. Fuck, that's so hot," he panted out.

 

"Derek, I need you, so much, please." Stiles begged and Derek looked down at the younger man before lubing himself up and lining his cock up with Stiles' hole pushing the head at the tight ring of muscle, pushing lightly. Eventually the muscle gave and Derek pushed in the first few inches.

 

"Stiles," he gasped and it was more air than words, "Are you okay?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting the poor man. Stiles just smiled serenely up at him and whispered "More, please." Derek took his words at face value and pushed the rest of the way in, eyes turning red when he bottomed out. "nnngh, fuck. So tight." He breathed. Stiles grinned up at him, Derek waited another moment, giving Stiles time to adjust, and if he was being honest, he needed to adjust too. He ringed his cock and thought seriously about investing in a cockring for himself, before slowly moving out and thrusting back into the tight, wet, heat of Stiles. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's back and moaned shamelessly underneath him.

 

And then it was Derek's turn to get slutty. "One day Stiles, I'm going to spend all day fucking you, and every time I come I'm going to plug it into you, so you'll walk around all day with my come inside you, I'll fill you over and over until not even a plug can keep it in, then Stiles, I'm going to eat your ass until you cry." Stiles moaned louder than before.

 

"You can't even imagine the things I want to do to you. "Derek, oh god, you feel so good, feels amazing, please, oh jesus fuck, right THERE." Followed quickly by a "Holy shit, do that again." Derek picked up a rhythm making sure to rub over Stiles' prostate with every stroke. At this point it was really just a race to see who was going to come first. The answer, was Stiles. Derek hit that spot over and over again, and Stiles was seeing stars, he had been panting and moaning unintelligible things for the last few minutes, and even Derek, with his super hearing had no idea what Stiles meant. Stiles didn't even realize he was coming until his vision whited out and he came screaming Derek's name, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Derek came shortly after, having been dragged over the edge by Stiles, and he came sobbing out Stiles' name.

 

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles for a moment and they waited for their breathing to adjust before Derek pulled out, with a hot, filthy squelching sound that almost set them both off all over again. Stiles just laid there, all blissful and fucked out while Derek went into the bathroom, returning with a warm, wet, towel to clean Stiles up with.

 

He deposited the towel by the door to the bathroom, and climbed back in bed with Stiles, propped up on one arm facing the human and running his hands through his soft, dark hair. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, worried that Stiles hadn't spoken yet.

 

"I'm so good, Der, you don't even know. That was so much better than I ever thought sex could be, I mean, I guess I kinda thought you were going to fuck me, but that was...something else. I'm so glad we did this together, mmm. Stiles opened his arms to Derek and Derek let himself lay on Stiles' chest, focusing on his warmth and on his heart beat. They were almost asleep when Stiles was sure that he heard Derek say "It's always been you."


	10. What Big Eyes You Have.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just porn, and clown hating.
> 
> Either later tonight or tomorrow, Stiles is going home. We'll see Allison, Scott and Isaac, not just hear about then vaguely!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the summary says, basically porn. 
> 
> Um, yeah, so there's some ass to mouth stuff happening here. I'm not sorry.

"I'm afraid of clowns." Is the first thing Stiles hears when he wakes up.

 

He snifflles "Wha?"

 

"Oh right, sorry. I was thinking-while you were sleeping, that I learned a lot of things about you last night that no one else knows.  So I figured that when you woke up, I would tell you something no one knows about me. Clowns. Fucking terrifying. With their little clown eyes, and huge shoes and stupid red noses. Like, what even IS that? Also, NO ONE likes getting splashed in the face with water. Even if it comes from a flower. Ugh! RUDE! Also, they ALWAYS look like they're planning for murder. Just saying." Derek said, but it came out in a rush. Like if he didn't say it right then he was going to lose his nerve.

 

Stiles snorted. "You turn into a giant fucking black wolf with red eyes at will, but murder clowns scare you? That's quite possibly the best thing I've ever heard." He leaned down and kissed Derek on his black hair. "Thank you." He smiled, and Derek just nodded.

 

They lay together like that for a while, neither saying anything-just being close together. Finally Stiles broke the silence, "tell me what you learned about me." He said. And he felt Derek smile into his chest, like he was...embarrassed? Then Stiles noticed the tips of his ears were pink. Alright, since he must be in a parallel universe, Stiles was just going to go with it and assume for the moment that Derek Hale feels things like a normal person. He's blown away. He, STILES managed to embarrass DEREK, the Sourwolf.

 

"I learned," Derek starts, stretching his head to reach Stiles' mouth, kisses him quickly before nipping his bottom lip, and Stiles moaned into his mouth. "That when I bite your bottom lip, you moan, and then such it into your mouth when I move away." Stiles looks down and yep. His lip is, indeed, trapped between his teeth. Derek just smiles at him with that new, shy smile he's had going on. For a second, Stiles forgets why they haven't been doing this forever.

 

Derek is still kissing his face, lightly licking the outer shell of his ear, smiling into his neck and breathing in the scent of Stiles. He licks over the dark bruise he put there earlier causing Stiles to moan loudly and arch his back off the bed, "nnngh." Derek chuckled into the human's neck, and continued licking over his collarbone and down his chest, lightly biting and licking his nipples. Stiles couldn't help himself, his hips kept bucking up (quite embarrassing, if he's being honest) but he doesn't care because all he can feel is Derek. Derek is everywhere, crowding into his space, and normally he'd feel scared and claustrophobic but right now all he can think is that Derek is trying to climb INSIDE him, and it's so fucking hot.

 

Derek licks down his chest, pausing over Stiles' happy trail, breathing in, enjoying the smell, before quickly licking from his pelvis to his collarbone in one stripe. Stiles feels like he's on fire, the stripe Derek just licked burning through him in the best way. Derek nuzzles into Stiles' neck and for one second he could swear the wolf looked peaceful, he looked softer somehow, younger, less world weary. Stiles decided right then and there he would do anything to keep that look, to make it permanent. "Slow the fuck down Stiles! What the fuck, this is DEREK you're talking about? Single most tortured of all who are haunted?" Stiles says to himself, remembering that Derek is just doing this because he thinks Stiles is cute, and feels responsible. Oh well. He'll take it. He ignores that little voice in his head crying "logic! the car! the pancakes! the sex! the rescue! 'it's always been you.' the...snow globe?"

 

He's brought back to the present by a very hot, very fucking hard Derek licking his ear. He knows immediately that his dick must be leaking. He felt it start a minute ago, the same minute Derek let the red bleed into his eyes. He wasn't sure which caused which. If he had to guess though, he'd say he triggered Derek's eyes. Derek was palming at him through the sheet that was covering him from the waist down. Stiles moaned loudly. "Ah, fuck, Derek."

 

Derek moved down his body again, stopping to kiss his chest and both his nipples before kissing his mouth, tenderly. Derek licked inside, trying to lick the taste of Stiles out. Derek groaned and he knew Derek could taste him now, and jesus fuck. It was like every nerve in his body was on fire, he needed more, needed so much more, but didn't know how to ask for it, "De-Derek...I need you." He begged into Derek's mouth, pleading in his eyes. He couldn't help it okay? He lost his virginity the night before to a hot-like-burning-apparently-not-so-sour-wolf. Derek smiled and moved his head back down, resuming the pattern he had kissed earlier.

 

Right around the time Stiles was sure he couldn't get any harder, Derek took off his boxers and Stiles saw his gorgeous cock slap right into his stomach, making a filthy slapping sound. The head was flushed an angry red color, glistening and dripping precome down the towards his balls. Stiles hadn't had a chance to really look at Derek's perfect, male-model esque figure the first time, so he was going to memorize every inch of it this time. Derek was perfect, literally, all hot chest and rippling abs, gorgeous hard, dripping cock, hanging heavy between his legs, watching Stiles watch him.

 

"Enjoying the view?" Derek asked smugly from in front of Stiles.

 

"You have no idea. God you're beautiful." Stiles said, sitting up to kiss Derek's mouth, then moving lower to bite a mark into the tanned skin, he knew it wouldn't stay, but it was there for now. He licked lightly across Derek's collarbone, and Derek let out a quiet, stilted moan under his breath. Stiles laid back, and Derek followed him down, slotting himself conveniently between Stiles legs. Derek's hand reached up and grabbed the lube, quickly lubing up a finger and teasing Stiles' hole. "Mmmm, you smell so good like this, Stiles, you have no idea, I just want to eat you. actually, you know what, I'm going to do just that." he withdrew his finger quickly, stretching up to kiss the boy before kissing and mouthing his way down Stiles' chest, stopping to lick up and down his dripping cock, it's head red and angry now, desperate for something.

 

Derek hooked Stiles' legs over his shoulders, gently licked at the man's perineum before licking back over Stiles' still puffy hole. "Mmm, yeah." Derek moaned into his inner thighs. He stayed there for what Stiles felt like was forever, licking agonizingly slowly around his hole before he finally felt Derek spear his tongue in and out. Stiles didn't even have words for what he was feeling right now, it was too much-but not enough at the same time. Derek added a finger and kept working on opening up the young man with his mouth and his fingers, loving the small moans and whimpers he was drawing out of Stiles. He could stay there and listen forever. He added another finger, loving it when it caused Stiles to arch up off the bed with a jerk of his hips and a moan that should be illegal falling from his lips.

 

Derek wasn't sure when his life turned into the greatest sex ever, but he wasn't complaining. He moved back up Stiles' body kissing the his mouth before lining his dick up with Stiles' entrance, he pushed in slowly, and Stiles was sure he was going to die when Derek actually bottomed out, but when Derek did eventually get there it was just as good as it had been the first time. Derek let out a growl, more animal than human, while Stiles let loose with a guttural moan that Derek could feel in his dick. They took a minute to let themselves adjust before they were moving in perfect sync with each other, Derek thrusting in and Stiles bucking up to meet him, thrust for thrust. It felt amazing. "Holy fuck, Derek, I-this--" Stiles was rendered temporarily speechless.

 

"nnngh, fuck Stiles, you feel-feel so-so good." Derek bit out through hooded eyes. He looked up into the wolf's eyes, noticing the red bleeding into them. He knew Derek was getting clse and thank fuck for that because any second Stiles was going to blow, without even being touched. "Derek-I'm close-" he said as a warning and a plea.

 

"I know baby, don't worry, I've got you." Derek said and licked into his mouth.

 

Derek pulled back and mouthed at the mark he'd made earlier, causing Stiles to choke out "Derek, fuck, I'm gonna come, oh fuck, shit, god damnit." The endless string of profanities got louder and louder the closer Stiles got to coming, he was teetering right on the edge, just needed something to push him over.

 

"nnngh, fuck Stiles I-I can't...I'm sorry, it's just nnngh." Stiles looked up in time to see Derek's fangs dropping and his nails turning into claws. And that was it, he was off, coming like freight train, more turned on than he had ever been, because he did that. He shattered the perfect control Derek Hale always had, because that's what he'd done. He was screaming Derek's name but it sounded far away, he grabbed the wolf's hair hard, and pulled, yanking Derek's head back exposing his fangs, and Stiles sat up more quickly than he would have thought possible and bit as hard as he could into the side of Derek's neck, accidentally drawing blood. The hair pulling for the man, and the biting for the wolf.

 

And then Derek was off. Snarling and growling through his orgasm, words coming out slightly off through the fangs, but he distinctly heard "Oh fuck, God, Stiles, I-I" and then it was incoherent, and he was sure even if he'd been a werewolf he wouldn't have caught it. They'd stayed there like that for a while, Derek on top of and still inside Stiles, rocking through the aftershocks of their orgasms. Derek's fangs and claws pulled back and his eyes turned from red back to that sea-foam-gold-just-off-sunrise-hazel.

 

Derek eventually pulled out and rolled over, looking at Stiles like he was humiliated and in pain. "Stiles, I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to hurt you, I promise, it's just-it felt so good, and like my wolf wants you too and I just-I was too caught up in what was going on to fight with him. I'm so so sorry. As if you needed more reminders that-"

 

Stiles cut him off "that I go to bed with an animal?" He finished, because, after all, he knew Derek. Derek looked like he'd been slapped. "Because I don't think that, Derek. I would never think that. I mean, like, in the actual animal way not the sex animal way." He rambled on. "Derek, I know who you are and how you think. "First of all, you don't give yourself enough credit. I know you weren't going to hurt me, you've never hurt me. Well, except that thing with the steering wheel, but, you know what that was for." He turned Derek's words around on him, earning him a small smile.

 

"Second of all, I like your wolf. And I love knowing that I did that. That I dragged him out of you, that I made you feel so good you actually let the two parts of yourself out at the same time. God, Derek, that does things to me, so many things. And thirdly, don't ever hide your wolf from me, you hid the man for too long, no more hiding parts of you. I'm serious. You're the one who said that to do this, we need to be honest with each other. Don't hide your wolf from me, Derek. I mean it." Stiles said certainly.

 

And it was the most Stiles-like thing Derek had heard the boy say since he found him. "Now, I believed you promised to feed me your come and rim me until I cried. I'm waiting."

 

And it was fucking filthy and hot and dirty, but really, it was mostly _naughty_ , Derek was so fucking naughty. He dove right back between Stiles' licking into his abused hole, sucking his come out of Stiles, sucking and licking until he had wrung out everything he could, he left a little bit on his tongue before moving up the bed to kiss Stiles. Derek was pretty sure this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him, and really, that was saying something.

 

One hour, forty five minutes, three orgasms later, Derek had done what he promised. Stiles really was just a boneless mess of sweat and jizz, and Derek really had rimmed him until he cried. Best Saturday Ever.


	11. It's Not Like I Get to Keep My Pants, Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lying liarface. 
> 
> We learn more about the pack in this chapter and where they ended up and what they're doing.
> 
> I promise they'll be in the next chapter, which I'm writing right now.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I've gotten on this, you guys are really making my first writing experience here amazing. Thank you!

Stiles awoke two hours later, and found that he was sharing a bed with a wolf. Like an actual wolf. He smiled and scratched behind his ears. The wolf growled lowly, but instead of bearing his teeth, he simply let his tongue loll out the side of his mouth before licking Stiles' face. There was nothing sexual about it, the wolf was furry and adorable. Derek left the bed on four legs and covered in fur, and landed lightly on the floor on two legs, turning into a man in midair.

 

Stiles thought about saying something, but how was he supposed to pretend that wasn't the COOLEST THING HE'D EVER SEEN?!

 

So cool in fact, that he had completely missed the fact that Derek was naked and standing in full view of him.  Stiles searches for the right question to ask, he finally comes up with one, which is completely ridiculous.

 

"Are you always naked when you turn back?" He asked.

 

"Uh, yeah," Derek says, slightly uncomfortable. "I mean, I turn into a wolf, it's not like I get to keep my pants."

 

Stiles started laughing loudly, and Derek couldn't help but smile along.

 

"You're picturing a wolf wearing pants, aren't you?" Derek asked.

 

"Mhmmm, and it's fucking ridiculous." Stiles answered, still laughing and for the first time in over a year, Stiles started to think that maybe one day, he'd be okay.

 

"So," Derek started. "You probably need to get going home at some point shortly, so, lets get you dressed and go grab something to eat, I want to know about the rest of the pack." He said, leaning over and kissing Stiles chastly on the mouth.

 

Stiles looked around for his clothes, his pants were fine, but his shirt had little tiny pricks of blood all over the back and wasn't public appropriate. He shuddered at the memory, but Derek was already going over to his own dresser and pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs and a red, long sleeved henley.

 

Stiles laughed "Do you ever wear anything else? Some things never change."

 

Derek smiled softly "Um, when I'm here alone I'm usually a wolf? I just...it's easier, and since I live alone, if I'm human I can just walk around either naked or in underwear."

 

"Sounds lonely," Stiles said sadly.

 

"It is." Came the quiet response. Stiles thought for a second that his heart was breaking because Jesus fuck, that's sad.

 

They grab their stuff and head down to the garage. Derek handed Stiles back the key to the Camaro, "we'll take your car to the restaurant that way you can leave from there."

 

"What about you? How will you get home?" Stiles asked.

 

"Oh, we're not going far, I'll just run home." Derek said with a smile.

 

In typical Stiles fashion, he asked the question that had been bothering him since the night before.  "Der, what's behind that other door? It's the only one in the hallway that I haven't been through?"

 

Derek chuckled. "Oh, that's the other wing, It's got an office, it's got five extra bedrooms, but that's not the only door you haven't been through." He finished cryptically. But that's a conversation for another time. You should come over tomorrow, I think that we have some things we need to discuss, but not now."

 

"Sure, just tell me when." Stiles answered eagerly. He totally could try to play it off and try to be cool, but this was Derek. He couldn't help but be honest, honesty was one of the rules, and after his wolf speech, he felt the needed to be completely open and honest with Derek. Neither one of them could break that rule. And he knew that neither of them would, because they only had that with each other. Stiles was constantly living in a lie, pretending to be okay. Or maybe he'd just entered into Derek's lie and they became the same? Because for the first time since he met Derek he felt like that understood each other, that they both carried a darkness inside them, crushing guilt and regret.

 

They rode the elevator down in silence, and started driving down the street. Derek grabbed his hand to make sure they didn't get separated, (right? Right? that's all it could be, right?) leading Stiles over a few blocks before stopping in front of a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant/diner thing. Stiles was...confused because this did not look like a place that Derek would eat, and considering he'd lived in a burned out house and a train car, was really saying something. Stiles shot Derek a confused look and watched Derek point up to a small plaque in the window that said "Best Curly Fries In New York 2010, 2011, 2013, 2014."

 

Derek cocked an eyebrow at Stiles, whose face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, and inside Derek his wolf was just as happy as the man in front of him. "See?" His wolf asked smugly, "we CAN make him happy." And seriously, Derek had to restrain the urge to stick his tongue out petulantly at the wolf, which was ridiculous because they were the in the same body, but his wolf was being such a know-it-all doucheface right now.

 

"Are you growling at yourself?" Stiles asked like he couldn't believe it.

 

"Maybe." Derek answered, slightly embarrassed.

 

"Do you normally fight with your wolf on the streets of New York?" Stiles wondered.

 

"Only when he's being a dick." Derek answered truthfully.

 

They went inside and ordered their food, Stiles got a bacon cheeseburger and the biggest order of curly fries he could get his hands on. Derek ordered a salad.

 

The woman working behind the counter was eyeing Derek up and down while shooting Stiles disparaging looks when she thought Derek wasn't looking. She looked nervous, which, fair enough, I mean, Derek HAD to know what he looked like, right? It really wasn't fair to walk around looking like the perfect combination of sex and violence all the time.

 

She finally opened her mouth and what came out was "Wanna hang out sometime? See a movie or something?" Stiles turned bright red, he was so pissed. He knew he didn't measure up to Derek in the looks category, but really, he was standing right there.

 

"Look," Derek started sweetly, "you're beautiful, and you seem nice, but, I'm both unapologetically gay and also unapologetically taken. He turned to Stiles and kissed him lightly. Stiles beamed at her, his angry flush quickly receding.

 

The woman behind the counter mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "figures" before watching them walk away with a sour look on her face. Derek was chuckling under his breath, "did I look like that? Is that why you called me Sourwolf, because I totally get it if that's why." He said as they grabbed their food and made their way over to a table. The food was amazing.

 

"So, who do you live with anyway? I heard you talking to Isaac, but I assume you have other roommates?" Derek asked.

 

"I live with Scott, Allison and Isaac." Stiles answered, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Derek's face when he explained that, Derek gave him an expectant look, and Stiles knew it merited further explanation.

 

"How's that working out? I mean I know that things were tense with the three of them before but," Stiles cut him off "yeah, that's not a problem anymore, they're sort of ALL together. Ever since Allison changed the three of them have been inseparable. It's actually really sweet. I'm glad they have each other, just sometimes it's too much.  Being around them all the time, watching them be so happy together while I'm guilty and miserable and alone. But it's okay, because they all deserve each other. And they all really really love each other. I think they're going to make it work. Anyway, so Lydia and I go to Columbia together, she's double majoring in math and chemistry, I'm majoring in Anthropology with a concentration in folklore."

 

"Of course you are," Derek said, "I can't imagine a better fit for you." He smiled shyly at Stiles, who was sure he was never going to get sick of that smile.

 

"The four of us live in an apartment in Brooklyn, literally it's small and in a bad neighborhood, but you know, I live with three werewolves so maybe we're contributing to the downfall of the block. Oh and the walls are paper thin, so I get to hear EVERYTHING that goes on in the other bedroom. I don't even need werewolf hearing they're just so so loud." He shuddered.

 

"Anyway," he continued after making sure Derek was still paying attention and hadn't fallen asleep "they all go to NYU with Danny and Ethan while Erica and Boyd are at the New School."

 

"I'm so proud of you guys." Derek gushed out without even realizing it, watching the boy in front of him light up. He smiled a full thousand watt Derek Hale smile back at the young man. "God, you guys are amazing."

 

"Hey Der? We all got scholarships. Even after everything, you remember how you used to make us study at the loft? Well, we all kept showing up even after you left. I think it was a way for us to feel closer to each other and closer to you. We all missed you, you know. And then Peter started showing up and tutoring all of us in various subjects. And with him and Lydia helping we made it through just fine. Actually," Stiles laughed "when everything was going on with me, Peter showed up and took two of my finals, because I was off somewhere stealing candy from babies or something. Yep, Peter Hale went to see a witch so that he could take my finals. I didn't believe it either." Stiles finished.

 

"He really misses you, Der. And he's different." He added. "So what did you do this last year?"

 

"I worked. Studied a bit, did you know that I graduated from Columbia? It's a great school. Basically I just worked and slept around, honestly, I had no idea what to do with myself, I've really just been a mess. Once I started working on my Master's Degree, things got better." He shrugged.

 

"Is it really bad living with them?" Derek asked, but it sounded like he wanted to know something else.

 

"No, I mean, yeah kinda," Honesty, Stiles reminded himself. "I love them, and the three of them are some of my best friends and favorite people ever, even if my apartment has an overabundance of scarves. I'm just jealous of what they have, and it's hard to look at Allie everyday and know that it's my fault she's different." He shrugged again.

 

Derek cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable to the point of pain, and the tips of his ears were turning pink. "My apartment is huge." He finally said.

 

"I know." Stiles answered. "Alright, Awkward-wolf. Out with it."

 

"It's just, if you need a place to go that isn't around them you can always come to my apartment, even if you don't want to see me or whatever, just, I have a lot of space, or you could move-" He cut himself off.

 

"Derek Jason Hale." Stiles started, looking over at the terrified expression on his lover's face, "did you just ask me to move in with you?"

 

"NO!" Derek said quickly, flushing beet red, "I didn't finish the sentence, so no." He finished petulantly, sticking his tongue out at Stiles. He cringed internally at himself, because, how fucking old are you, Derek?

 

"Oh, that's a shame, because you know, if my hot, hot, werewolf boyfriend DID ask me to move in, I totally would have said yes."

 

"I mean, it's closer to school for you, that's why Laura and I bought that place, because it was close to school. You can have the whole other wing if you want, or you can stay with me, it's all up to you, I promised you, everything would be your choice." Derek tried to play it off, but he was FREAKING the fuck out inside.

 

Stiles just bounced across the table and kissed Derek on the tip of his nose and then briefly on his mouth. "I can't believe we're moving in together!" Stiles cheered happily, like he'd just won some kind of unfortunate lottery, Derek thought to himself. He totally caught the girl behind the counter glaring and beet red, watching their exchange. Her expression only darkened when Stiles somehow managed to fit himself on to Derek's lap.

 

"You know eventually you're going to have to tell them who you're with, right?" Derek said sadly, as if he really thought that Stiles would be ashamed of him. "Actually I should have had you take a shower before we left, I can still smell me all over you, and you live with wolves, they will be able to smell it as well. Although, Scott sucks at being a werewolf, so you might be okay there. Allison won't recognize it, but Isaac will. We lived together for a year, he knows what I smell like. And if Isaac doesn't recognize it, Scott and I have both failed at training him."

 

"Yeah, I know I'm going to have to tell them. Can I move in tomorrow?" He asked eagerly.

 

"Sure," Derek answered, "or next weekend, either way. We still have a ton of stuff we need to talk through, I haven't forgotten the other side of this coin, and I know you haven't either. Also, I totally want my car back. So we'll find you something else to drive."

 

They had finished their food and it was time for Stiles to drive back to Brooklyn, but he was still happy knowing that he was going to see Derek tomorrow and oh my fucking God, he was moving in with him. Stiles takes a minute and briefly thinks to himself "How the hell did this become my life?" He was totally elated. While at the same time, feeling completely undeserving of the beautiful man next to him. Stiles walked out and got into the Camaro, watching Derek walk into Central Park, look around and start running, REALLY running, and he was sure that just before Derek hit the tree line, he saw a flash of white burst into a flash of black with red-eyes. He smiled. His wolf was back. And if he had anything to say about it, he wasn't going anywhere again.


	12. Scott Sucks at Being a Werewolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. So much fluff.
> 
> Also, many bagels.
> 
> Scott sucks at being a werewolf.
> 
> Derek continues using his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up for you guys! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"Hey Dad." Stiles said when his Dad answered the phone. He'd decided to practice on his Dad, before telling his roommates about him and Derek. If he could conquer his father, he could take three wolves anyday.

 

"Hi Stiles! You sound better than I've heard you in over a year! How are you, son?" The Sheriff asked.

 

"God Dad, I'm so good." He hadn't realized how poor a job he had been doing at convincing his father that he was really okay after everything.

 

"So, tell me, what's got you in such a great mood? Last time I talked to you, you were struggling with living in, and I quote 'something out of better homes and werewolves.'" He Dad asked, his voice tight with relief.

 

"Actually, so, here's the thing, don't freak out, but I'm kind of moving out." Stiles said, nervously.

 

"Okay, I'll bite, where are you moving?" His Dad asked.

 

"The Upper East Side." Stiles said, knowing that this was so not the end of the discussion.

 

"Oh? And how are you going to be able to afford that, darling son of mine? Your scholarship won't cover that, and I know you've already spent the money Derek left behind for you on that super secret Peter project." He asked.

 

Right. He'd forgotten about that. Derek had left accounts in the names of each pack member at a local bank. With the money from the fire and the Hale family's consider wealth beforehand, Derek had set up each one of them with enough money to put themselves through college without working, and set themselves up nicely afterwards. Stiles shuddered to think about the sheer amount of money that had been left for them, although, they had gotten scholarships, so most of the money was being used to help Peter with his super secret project. Speaking of which, he typed out a text to Peter quickly, still on the phone with his father. It was only three words. "Get a Piano."

 

He quickly turned his attention back to his father and said, in as a grown up a way as he could. "I'm moving in with Derek." He said, braced for the storm.

 

"Hale?" Was his father's only response.

 

"Yes. We ran into each other, and he has this huge apartment, right by school and I was telling him about everything that happened and about Allie and how hard it was to live with them-and-"he was babbling. It made him feel whole again, normal for a minute, and he could hear the over the phone without his Dad having even said a word yet.

 

"Anyway, so yeah, I was complaining about how hard a time I was having and his apartment is huge, I mean you should see his room alone, and fuck his bed is huge-" Stiles caught himself there, and waited.

 

"So, Derek Hale has a huge bed, does he?" The Sheriff asked, but Stiles could hear his smile.

 

"Uh," Stiles started.

 

"Stiles, calm down. I think it's great. Seriously. There was always something between the two of you, and once everything came out, it made so much more sense. Also, I saw him the night he left town. He was jumping out your window as I was coming home. Stiles-he was crying, he just looked shattered. I'm so glad you two found your way back to each other." He said genuinely. "And your friends will be too. I know you're using me as a trial run. Stiles, look, they love you, and not a single one of them as had any idea how to help you. They've all been so worried. This is a good thing. I think Derek's loved you for a while now. And I think they all know it, probably he's the only one who hasn't caught on yet. He's been through a lot. Give him some time. He'll figure it out." Damn, the Sheriff sure had his moments.

 

"Uh Dad, we are SO not there yet." Stiles said.

 

"Okay Stiles, whatever you say, but really, you've both been there since that day in the woods. Mark my words. I love you son, and I am so proud and so happy for you. Hey-Peter just got here, said he got your text and eventually you're going to have to explain, anyway, I'm off today, so we're spending some time doing some work at the-FUCK okay Peter, I'm coming. sorry son, I've got to go, call me tomorrow after you move, okay? Love you!"

 

"I love you too, Dad. And thanks, for everything. Ever." Stiles said. He was elated. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. Actually, he isn't sure if he's EVER felt like this.

 

"Showtime" he thought to himself as he parked his car and walked into his apartment building, taking the elevator to the third floor, before turning left and opening a door.  How was it possible this was the same place he had left Friday night. Everything looked the same, all of his things were still where he left them, oh and also, scarves, so fucking many scarves. Damnit Isaac! Scott and Allison were sitting in the living room on the couch and both of their heads peeked up when he came in.

 

"Christ Stiles, you smell like jizz and Christmas and fire. Oh and also, whoever you fucked last night is definitely a werewolf. Just a heads up." Scott said.

 

"Yeah, thanks Scott, figured that out a while ago." Stiles answered, and-three, two, one-

 

"Holy shit you had sex!" Scott shouted.

 

"I did indeed Scotty, I did indeed. And it was fucking awesome." Stiles grinned.

 

"Hey, it's weird though because you kinda smell like-" Scott started, but Allison interrupted him, "Scott, how many times do I have to tell you that just because we can smell everything doesn't mean we should talk about it? I'm sorry Stiles." She said, eyeing his shirt. He'd come home smelling of werewolf and sex in a red henley, Jesus, Scott really DID suck at being a werewolf.

 

"Nevermind, I just thought you smelled familiar, but also like far away, and kind of like an alpha, but like, pack? I don't know. I'm still getting used to this alpha sense thing. It's all very weird." Scott said apologetically, and in the moment Stiles was convinced that Allison knew, and Scott didn't. He had a impish sense of joy about this fact, because it was just too good. He was about to ask where Isaac was when the man himself burt exciedly through the door.

 

"Holy shit guys! Derek is here!!!!!!!" He crowed. Three sets of eyes looked at him like he was crazy. "What the fuck, seriously? I can smell him EVERYWHERE. All through the lobby and up into the elevator? Anyone?" He said, now sounding sad and confused. "I could have sworn-" And then Stiles had to tell him, Isaac was doing his sad-confused puppy eyes.

 

"Derek isn't here. You're smelling me." Stiles said. He turned around and looked Isaac in the eyes. "I spent the last 36 hours with Derek."

 

Three sets of eyes glowed, two yellow, one red. Being drawn in by the mention and scent of a missing pack member. Scott pulled back first. "You absolutely stink of sex and Derek. We're going to need you to shower."

 

"Sure thing, Scotty. But then, we really need to talk. I'm moving tomorrow." And with that, he flounced off to the bathroom, but not before texting Derek;

 

" _They're really excited you're back. they've really missed you, maybe next weekend pack night at Eclipse (the cabaret)? Please say yes?" Xo. Little Red._

 

The response came as he was stripping for the shower.

 

" _Anything for you, baby. We'll make a plan tomorrow. I can't wait. Also, tomorrow we're going out after, I want to buy some stuff that'll make you feel at home." Derek. X_

 

" _I'm at home wherever you are. Now I've been ordered to shower, so I will call you before I go to bed."_

 

Stiles was happier than he'd ever been in his life, and he knew his relationship with Derek was the reason, but he was still scared deep down, worried that this was all a mistake, that it was just some cruel form of punishment from the universe, that Derek was going to be ripped away from him. Not to mention the still crippling guilt and regret still inside somewhere, threatening to reappear at will. Oh well, that was okay. It was all okay, because when that happened, he and Derek had their other relationship to fall back on, the make them both okay again. Suddenly he was lonely and aching to be close to Derek again. He quickly showered and dressed, and returned to the living room to talk to his roommates.

 

"Stiles," Allison started. "I'm so happy for you. And for Derek too. But you know you don't have to move out? I mean, I know Derek and have had our problems in the past but I've missed him and I'm different now and I think-I just-I'm sorry, but you know he can come here? Right? I don't want you to move out because you think I still hate your boyfriend, because I don't."

 

"Oh no, Allie! I don't think that at all!" He said, hugging the girl. "I know how badly you feel about all of that, that's not it at all."

 

"But you and I were supposed to live together during college!" Scott whined.

 

"We did live together while we were in college!" Stiles answered, smiling.

 

"We've been in college for a month, Stiles." Scott deadpanned.

 

Stiles looked down at his phone, desperately wanting to call Derek and beg him to come spend the night, he looked back up into three pairs of knowing eyes.

 

"What? I miss him, okay?" Stiles said sheepishly.

 

"Is this about the scarves?" Isaac asked, genuinely self conscious.

 

"No, pup, it's not about the scarves. It's about me. I love you guys, the three of you are family, you know that. And if there were a problem, which there isn't, we would talk about it, I wouldn't just move out," Stiles said, ruffling the blonde's curls. "This is about me figuring out how to be happy again. I need to figure out who I am again now that this thing isn't deciding anymore, and Allie, I love you so much, but I feel so so badly about what happened to you, sometimes it's-and you guys are all so happy together and it's just hard. Everything is just harder now than it used to be. And Derek, he's alone like I'm alone. or at least we were. I know this is the right thing. Derek's-different. I'm not really sure we ever knew who he was at all." Stiles said.

 

"Maybe he's possessed." Scott suggested.

 

"Fuck _you_ , he's not possessed." Stiles hissed. "Maybe people are just different when they're not always about to be murdered!"

 

"Sorry. I just don't want you to move out." Scott said, petulantly.

 

"I know, Scotty. But hey, the his place is huge, I'm sure you guys will be welcome to come over any time, okay?" Stiles said, and Scott looked somewhat cheered up by the idea. "Plus, hey, you three can have sex anywhere you want now!" He smiled.

 

"Look, it's getting kind of late, and I'm exhausted," three whooping cheers went off, "yeah yeah, go to bed." Stiles said.

 

They parted ways and Stiles texted Derek before bed.

 

_"Can you be here around 10? They're going to want to see you and they're helping us. Xo. I miss you. How lame am I? xox."_

_"Sure. I'll see you at 10. I miss you too, so about as lame as me. But it's just tonight, baby. Close your eyes, and I'll see you soon. xxoo."_

 

Stiles closed his eyes and the next thing he knew Scott was standing at the foot of his bed. "Your boyfriend is here. He brought fresh bagels and coffee. And he's doing this weird thing with his face, where he's showing his teeth, but not like to scare us. Hurry up and make sure he's not a pod person." Scott said.

 

"Very funny, Scott. Still a werewolf though." Derek said from the kitchen.

 

Stiles emerged from his bedroom to a truly staggering about of bagels. Like it might have been all the bagels in Manhattan. He stumbled over towards his boyfriend sleepily and was relieved when strong, warm arms caught him and kissed him lightly on the head. He leaned into Derek's chest, still not really awake.

 

" 'S Derek, not pod person. Promise." He yawned out.

 

"Morning baby," Derek said softly and looked at Stiles the same way he was in the picture in Derek's room. Pure undiluted affection. It was blinding. And Stiles was beaming right back up at Derek. Derek rubbed his nose against Stiles' cheek, and Stiles leaned into his face. "Mmmm. Missed you."

 

"Missed you too." Derek responded happily.

 

Somewhere in the middle of this exchange, Isaac and Allison had joined them in the kitchen, Stiles turned to look at both of them and they were breathtaking. He had never in his life seen five people this happy to see each other. It was mesmerizing. Isaac was the first to move tucking himself into Derek's left side, while Derek kept Stiles on his right.

 

"Der!" Allie said, and he smiled at her. he really had missed her, and he realized then that the reason he didn't say goodbye to her, was because he knew she could take care of herself. That he would definitely see her again someday. And she really had missed him too. She moved around the kitchen island before displacing Isaac and giving Derek a hug. She pulled back and tilted her head to the side, a blatant sign of submission. Her eyes flashed yellow. They stood like that for a second breathing each other in, before she turned to Scott and said. "Yeah, you two are going to need to figure out a way to work together, he's definitely still our alpha too." She said, smiling.

 

So here it was Sunday morning, and Derek was standing in Stiles' kitchen talking pack dynamics with Scott and Allison, while holding Stiles under one arm and Allison Argent under the other.

 

Shortly after they all broke apart, eating bagels and talking in pairs, Stiles was sitting eating with Isaac and Scott, and he watched Allie was over to Derek and sit down.

 

"Derek?" She said. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure. Anything." He said.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm still new at this and I-did-did you always smell like fire? I mean, your scent, it's like pine and fire and I was just wondering. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-I-I'm so sorry." She said, her voice watery.

 

"It's fine, Allie. Really," he said, through slightly watery eyes. "No, I didn't always smell like fire. I used to smell like cedar. It's what the siding of the house way made of. That say, it changed from cedar and pine to pine and fire." He said sadly. Allie stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

 

"I'm so sorry. I'd kill her again if I could." Allison said defiantly.

 

"Thanks, Allie." Derek said, with a hint of a smile.

 

They all went back to talking and catching up. They had made a plan for the next weekend. They were all going to go to Derek's club on Friday night and then the whole pack would spent the night at his and Stiles' apartment, and then Saturday they'd all go play frisbee in central park. (Ultimate frisbee, hey, no dog jokes.).

 

Stiles spent the rest of the morning packing his stuff, which there was a surprisingly large amount of. He left all his furniture behind because Derek's place is fully furnished, and with a last flick of his light switch he moved from one period in his life to another.


	13. The Walmart of Sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys go shopping.
> 
> They talk.
> 
> Then there's a bunch of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky smut.

Stiles and Derek finally got all of Stiles' stuff up to the apartment. And by Stiles and Derek, obviously Stiles means Derek carried his stuff up, while he smiled encouragingly.

 

"So where are we going?" Stiles asked.

 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Five whole seconds you were quiet. Why can't you just got back to looking pretty?" Derek grumbled.

 

"Aw! There's my Sourwolf!" Stiles grinned at him.

 

All Derek could think about right now was how everything was too perfect. He felt like being out with Stiles, his boyfriend, and feeling good about being back with his family, the fact that for the first time in years he had let himself slip, the tiniest bit was like hanging a neon sign around his neck that said 'I'm a real boy with things to lose, come take them from me.' And abruptly, he was terrified. And he had absolutely no idea how to communicate that to the boy. So, he grumbled under his breath and tried not to meet his eyes. He should he happy, and he was, in another part of himself, Derek was so overjoyed he was laughing and crying at the same time, because this was Stiles and finally. But the more prevalent part, at least right now, was the terrified little boy who'd lost everything he'd ever loved.

 

And then he was freaking the fuck out. He found himself standing with Stiles in their apartment, shuddering and shaking. Not like he was about to turn, this was different, but it still felt like he was being shattered to pieces. It was getting a bit tough to breathe.

 

"Derek," Stiles said sharply. "Derek, you're having a panic attack, look at me. You need to focus on my eyes and keep breathing."

 

And he wanted to look at Stiles and tell him everything that he'd been thinking, about how Stiles was too good for him, and how he was scared, and how much he loved Stiles, he realized he knew it from the beginning. That's why the boy bothered him so much. Got so far under his skin. Oh but of course it all made sense now. But Stiles couldn't think of him like that. He watched him commit avunculicide, pretty shamelessly. Not to mention the years of serious emotional baggage, the trauma, the failed relationships, he was dark and grumpy and miserable, and Stiles was bright like sunshine.

 

So instead of any of the things that he wanted to say, what came out was "I can't have nice things." He cringed, feeling like the worst biggest whiny two year old. But then something kind of amazing happened. Stiles simply said "No one is going to take us from you. You need to know that. Okay?" And kissed his forehead.

 

"How did you?" Derek asked.

 

"Someone in the pack had to learn to speak Derek. I volunteered for the job." He smiled genuinely.

 

"You're amazing." He said and pulled Stiles in for a tight hug. And fuck it. Right then and there, fuck all of it. All the reasons this was a terrible idea, everything that could go wrong, how badly this could all end for everyone. Fuck all of that. Because in spite of all of that shit, this was happening. Right now. And seriously, fuck it. Derek fucking Hale was all in.

 

They split apart, and Stiles started into the kitchen to make lunch, while Derek folded laundry in the small laundry room off the kitchen. They ate turkey and cheese sandwiches before heading out to go shopping. They went to a bunch of places, and Stiles picked out a dresser, some clothes, and a couple sets of superhero bed sheets. honestly, he just wanted to see if Derek would go for it, but he sat there, being adorable and indulgent and just let Stiles get whatever he wanted.

 

Stiles watched Derek get hit on, progressively more the later in the day it got, and while normally he'd be super jealous, he mostly just felt bad for them, they might have been invisible for all the attention Derek paid them. It was actually making Stiles feel better about being with someone so completely out of his league.

 

"I think that the amount you get hit on is directly proportional to the amount of 5 o'clock shadow you have at any given moment." Stiles said, kissing Derek's lips.

 

"You might be on to something there." He said, grinning, his earlier fear completely forgotten. "We have one more stop to make on the way home." Derek said, somewhat cryptically.

 

The stopped in front of a small, discreet shop with dark red curtains and a non descript black door. Stiles wasn't even sure this was a store. He was wrong of course, and the shop was huge inside. Seriously. He was so overwhelmed by the sheer size of the store, he was momentarily unaware that he had stepped into the Wal-Mart of sex. Literally. This place had everything. Derek leaned over towards Stiles and said "go pick out whatever you want, anything you've ever wanted to try, grab whatever and we'll try it. I need to talk to the owner for a moment and order some things custom made."

 

Derek walked over the man standing behind the counter, they obviously knew each other.

 

"Master Jason." The man said in greeting. Ah. So Derek knew this man from the club.

 

"Switch Donovan." Derek responded, "are you still leathersmithing as a side business?"

 

"I sure am, what do you need made?" Donovan asked.

 

"I need a collar and a matching bracelet using inverted colors." Derek produced a drawing from his pocket and handed it to the man.

 

"Wow, these are really beautiful. Did you design these? He must be really special. Oh, and he's pretty." Donovan said.

 

"Yes, he is." Derek said in answer to all the questions.

 

"I can have this ready by Thursday if you want it for the weekend."

 

"Thanks." Derek said, he had no idea if he'd want it for the weekend, he didn't even know if it was something Stiles would want, but he would rather have it and not need it, than not have it and need it.

 

Stiles picked out a ton of stuff and they'd have the root through it all when they got home, but at least know Derek would have an idea of how to approach this conversation. That's why he'd taken this little trip. He needed to know how to start this conversation.

 

"Stiles." Derek said as they got home, and he was seriously hoping this wasn't about to be the most awkward conversation of his life  "We have things we need to talk about."

 

"I know. So lets just talk alright? I'll just be Stiles and you just be Derek. We were fine before."

 

"Okay. So, I'm not like most Doms." Derek started, First off, outside of sexual encounters, I want you to think of us as equal. Also, if you break a rule, I won't punish you with pain."

 

"Okay, so then what will you do and why not?" Stiles asked, intrigued.

 

"I'll either put your cock in a cage for a day or two, or you'll be doing dishes with a toothbrush, or anything in between. I won't punish you with pain, because you enjoy it, and it's not really a punishment if you enjoy it, is it?"

 

"That-makes so much sense. You're a cocky genius!" Stiles said.

 

"So first off, when we're playing, I'm going to call you Little Red, and I want you to call me Sir. My dick isn't small so I don't need you to call me Master." He grinned, "Sir is fine, or you can come up with something on your own, at least for now." He said.

 

"No, I like Sir. It's really hot." Stiles answered.

 

"Okay, so, I have very strict limits, because I've been doing this for ages, I don't do watersports, or any bodily functions other than spit and semen. I also don't do any kind of fire or heat play, or obvious reasons, so no hot wax. I can do ice though. Just no heat. Also, the standard no children and no animals rules apply, obviously."

 

Stiles looked slightly offended like that didn't even need to be said, and Derek couldn't really blame him. It should have gone without saying, but you never can be too careful and he'd had the same discussion so many times, however, this was specifically for Stiles.

 

"I also don't get off on humiliation. It's not something I like to give or get, and that's a really hard limit for me. (It was, because he knew how messed up Stiles was about himself already.)

 

When Derek spoke again it was softly, "My safeword is Kate. What's yours?"

 

"Wow, that is so sad. Yeah, I'll remember that. Mine is 'Scott'," And Derek looked at him like he was nuts "look, if I'm thinking about Scott during sex something is REALLY wrong, okay?"        

 

"Fair point. Okay. I will ask you to repeat both our safewords at the beginning of each scene. Do you have any limits you want to add? I'm going to take this very slow with you, I want to make sure we do this right." Derek finished.

 

"No, I think we're on the same page. I'll tell you if it's too much, I promise." Stiles said.

 

"Okay." Derek said, reaching into one of the bags of stuff Stiles picked out, He picked up a black leather cock ring, and a black silicone butt plug.

 

"So," Derek said but it sounded like sandpaper. "Do you want to play, Little Red?" He said holding up the objects, and holy shit. Dominant Derek. Stiles used to find Derek intimidating, he assumed that he had had to try really hard to come off as that dominant,  but this was something else. Stiles had never once imagined what it would be like if Derek truly TRIED to be dominant. It was a fucking force to be reckoned with. Jesus fuck.

 

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. I want to play." Stiles eeked out.

 

"What's your safeword?" Derek asked. "Scott" Stiles responded.

 

"What's mine?" "Kate."

 

"Okay, Little Red, he said, cupping Stiles' jaw and kissing him lightly. I want you to take off all your clothes and kneel here for me, okay, baby? I'll be back before you're done stipping. I want to see the end of the show. Derek sped off to the bedroom with preternatural speed and returned just as Stiles was unbuckling his belt. "You're gorgeous," Derek said appreciatively. "Thank you, Sir." Stiles said, voice hitching slightly at the compliment. Stiles finished undressing and went over to kneel on the floor by Derek. Derek was sitting on the couch, lazily running his fingers through Stiles' hair.

 

"Little Red, I'm going to tell you what I want us to do together and I want to know what you think about it, okay?"

 

"Yes, Sir." Stiles answered.

 

"You will tell me the truth. Say it." Derek commanded.

 

"I'll tell you the truth, Sir." Stiles said.

 

"God, you're such a good boy for me, aren't you, Little Red?" Derek crooned and Stiles perked up his shoulders.

 

"Yes, Sir. I want to be good for you." Stiles answered obediently.

 

Fuck, Derek thought. Stiles was perfect. He was so submissive and obedient, and Derek could see the weights falling out from behind his eyes. Pupils blown wide with lust. He hadn't even touched him and Stiles just looked wrecked.

 

"Color?" Derek asked, gauging Stiles reaction.

 

"Green Sir."

 

"Fuck, baby, you're so perfect for me. Such a good boy. Little Red, listen to me, okay?" He held up the cock ring, "I'm going to put you in this, then I'm going to take off all my clothes, stick your dick between my thighs and spank you. How does that sound?"

 

"That's-amazing, Sir, that sounds amazing. Please." Stiles choked out.

 

"Then, Little Red, I'm going to fuck you through the mattress, and plug my come into you, keep you nice and wet and sloppy for next time," he licked up the side of Stiles' face and Stiles whined.

 

"And then, if you've been a good boy, I'll let you come. Color?" Derek asked patiently.

 

"Green, all of it, green to all of it, Sir." Stiles said.

 

"You're so perfect, so good for me." Derek stood and held out his hand to Stiles "Come on baby, lets go to bed."

 

Stiles grabbed his hand and they made their way to their bedroom. Derek sat Stiles on the side of their bed, and pulled his shirt quickly over his head before shucking off his pants, leaving Stiles naked and Derek in only his underwear. Derek knelt down in front of Stiles and gave his cock a couple gentle tugs to get it hard, not that he needed any help honestly. Derek snapped the cockring into place around the base of Stiles' cock.

 

In one fluid motion Derek was standing up, pulling off his underwear and taking Stiles over his knee, positioning Stiles' dick securely between his legs, his own cock slapping against his stomach with a filthy squelch.

 

"How many do you want?" Derek crooned, "Ten?"

 

"Yes, Sir. Ten Sir."

 

"Okay, baby, I want you to count out loud, okay?" Derek asked.

 

"Yes, Sir." He answered.

 

"Don't come without permission." And there Derek's hand came down with a wringing slap, causing Stiles to yelp out. "One" he moaned out, and oh fuck, this was going to be so much harder than he thought. It was amazing, and overwhelming. The sting of the slap, his dick rubbing against Derek's thighs, his dick getting harder, Derek rubbed his hands lightly over the area he'd just slapped, massaging it before rubbing his other cheek and letting his hand fall one more, "two" Stiles choked out, and he was leaking all over the underside of Derek's thighs. He could feel it, and he knew it was doing things to Derek too, he could feel Derek leaking onto his side, "three" Stiles jumped and moaned.

 

"Oh fuck, Sir, please, again," And Derek's hand came down right at the junction of Stiles thighs tapping his balls lightly in the process. It was the perfect blend of pleasure-pain and Stiles was honestly surprised he didn't come right then and there. "Four" he gritted out, trying desperately to control the orgasm that was threatening to spill out.

 

And so they picked up a pattern, left, right, down, "ten" Stiles finally sobbed out, he was sliding freely between Derek's legs now, he'd been leaking so badly this entire time his dick was sliding easily between Derek's strong legs. Then Derek was turning him over and licking into his mouth and whispering into his ear. "Fuck, baby, you're so good for me, you're perfect, and you're so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you."  Derek said while rubbing Stiles' cheek with the backs of his fingers.

 

"Color?" Stiles heard Derek's voice ask, and he looked up to see Derek's eyes blown wide with lust, the only color was tiny rings of red he'd allowed to bleed in. He was still very much in control. This Derek never lost control.

 

"Green," Stiles heard himself say, and damn, he meant it. Everything was awesome. Derek had flipped him onto his back now, and Stiles had a chance to look down at his dick, he saw the head was flushed an angry purple color, but he was proud of himself. He'd controlled himself.

 

"I'm going to open you up now, baby. I'm going to go nice and slow." And Derek moved down and licked between Stiles' legs, right over his hole and up to his lower back. Derek reached up for the lube and quickly slicked up a finger before circling it around Stiles. Stiles felt Derek's finger slowly pass the rim and push in up to the knuckle. He let out a filthy moan and bucked upwards.

 

"Be still, Little Red." Derek said softly.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir." Stiles said.

 

"No, baby, you're so good for me. You're perfect. Color?"

 

"Green."

 

Derek added another finger but Stiles managed to stay still this time, it all his energy was going towards not coming and not bucking up his hips. The sensation of Derek's balls slapping over his sensitive flesh was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was amazing and just on the right side of pain. It was exquisite. Everything else was gone, it was just him and Derek and this. And for the first time in a year, he felt completely and perfectly at peace. It was amazing.

 

He felt Derek add a third finger and heard himself moaning loudly. It felt so good.

 

"Baby, I'm going to fuck you now. Okay?"

 

"Fuck, oh please Sir, yes, _fuck_ me, Sir." Stiles whimpered.

 

"Shh, Okay baby." And he started pushing in, both of them gasping and swearing as he bottomed out. Derek paused for a moment, and spent a few minutes licking around in Stiles' mouth before asking, "Little Red, I'm going to move now, is that okay?"

 

"Oh God, yes, Sir please." Stiles begged. hearing Stiles beg for it did something to Derek and he pulled back, thrusting deep inside the man below him, pulling the dirtiest kind of moan from Stiles, while Derek growled lowly in his chest. And then Derek was kissing him, while at the same time, fucking into to him hard and fast, setting a brutalizing rhythm that left Stiles moaning and swearing. "Ah, Fuck, Der-Sir,I'm-I'm close, Please say I can come." Stiles begged, but Derek just said "Shh, just a little longer baby, I promise, I'll let you come soon, you're so fucking good for me, Little Red." Derek said and somehow made it sound obscene. Stiles shuddered beneath him. "Oh please, please please." Stiles begged. "Oh God, fuck, I-Jesus fucking Christ that's just unfair, Sir." Stiles screamed when Derek started ramming over his prostate.

 

"Baby, fuck, you feel so good, and you're still so tight, nnngh." Derek said. "It does things to me, you know," he whispered, "knowing that I'm the only person that's ever been here, that out of everyone you chose me, God it does things to me Little Red. You do so many things to me, with your brown eyes, and big smiles, and your gorgeous cock and perfect ass. You do so many things to me. And I want to do so many things to you. And I'm going to." He promised.

 

"nnngh, fuck, Sir, you feel so good, Sir. nnngh," Stiles shuddered.

 

Stiles looked up at Derek and he looked completely wrecked. It was the hottest thing that Stiles had ever seen in his entire life, his pupils were red-ringed and shattered, sweat dripping off his forehead as he fucked relentlessly into Stiles, moaning and panting and shuddering.

 

"Oh Little Red, look what you've done to me, I'm going to come baby. I'm going to come inside your, fill up your ass and plug it in to you, keep you ready for later, wet, and open, and sloppy, you're so fucking good for me, baby, so perfect, you-he stuttered can come now, he choked out and unsnapped the cock ring just in time for them to come together shouting and growling and snarling, except, Stiles was pretty sure the growling and snarling was coming from him, and Derek was the one screaming.

 

They stayed together for a long while, before Stiles pulled back and whispered, "Thank you, Sir"

 

Derek got up and got Stiles some water and cleaned them both up, before settling into bed bside him. 

 

"No, baby, Thank YOU." Seriously. Stiles. you were amazing, You were perfect, so perfect, such a good boy for me," he said kissing all over his face. "You did so good, so perfect, you're so beautiful. Thank you, are you okay?" Derek finally asked.

 

"I'm better than I've been in a year, Der. Thank you. He rubbed his palm over Derek's face, "now lets get some sleep yeah?"

 

"Sure. You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?" Derek asked.

 

"Lil' Spoon," Stiles slurred.

 

"Sure, baby, oh and, Little Red? I haven't forgotten about plugging you up, I'm just more than willing to save it for tomorrow." Derek said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

And fuck it. Right then and there, fuck all of it. All the reasons this was a terrible idea, everything that could go wrong, how badly this could all end for everyone. Fuck all of that. Because in spite of all of that shit, this was happening. Right now. And seriously, fuck it. Stiles Silinski was all in.

 


	14. It's Not a Sex Dungeon, Stiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut.
> 
> Back to the real stuff next chapter.
> 
> Lydia is going to make an appearance!

Stiles woke up at 8:30 the next morning and promptly began freaking out about making it to his 10:45 class on time before remembering that he was like a 15 minute cab ride away. He smiled to himself. He had Derek, and he had his friends, and this morning even everything that happened with Allie didn't seem to bad. Also, Derek had slept through the night again. No nightmares, AND as a bonus, he was still sleeping next to Stiles.

 

Stiles was struck again at just how much younger Derek looked in his sleep. It was times like this that he remembered that Derek really was only 23, and that he had graduated early from high school and college and that he'd grown up way too fast. But more than anything Stiles was struck by just how outrageously beautiful the man sleeping next to him was. Really, it was absurd. No one should be that attractive.

 

"Stop staring, it's creepy" Derek said sleepily.

 

"I'm not staring," Stiles said defensively.

 

"I can LITERALLY feel your eyes, Stiles. AND I can hear you muttering under your breath about stupid werewolf senses."

 

"Whatever, the point still stands." Stiles said, with no heat behind it. His hot like burning boyfriend was there, and he was naked. Stiles had lots of ideas.

 

"What time is your first class?" Apparently Derek had lots of ideas, too.

 

"10:45." And then quicker than Stiles would have believed possible, and he was dating a werewolf, so there's that, Derek was on top of him, pressing open mouthed kisses over his neck, lips and chest.

 

"Fuck, Stiles. You smell so good." Derek breathed into his neck.

 

"nnngh," came Stiles garbled reply. "What does it smell like, Der?" He asked, when he remembered how to speak.

 

"Like me, like pine and fire, and like you, sugar and summer rain, and like sex, which has it's own smell, I can't describe it," Derek groaned into his skin.

 

Derek sank slightly sharper than normal, but still very human teeth into the skin around Stiles' collarbone, and Stiles let out a filthy moan. "Fuck, Derek."

 

Derek ground his hips down as the same time Stiles ground his up, dragging guttural sounds from both men.  Okay, so then Stiles went a little crazy, and if you asked him later, he'd blame it on Derek's biting his lower lip and pulling it with his teeth, but Stiles was off, trying desperately to rutt off against Derek's hips.

 

Derek's hand came down and steadied Stiles hips. "Ah, ah, ah, be good, no bucking, no rutting off, no rushing." he said sweetly followed by a filthy open mouthed kiss. "You know it's going to be amazing, don't you, baby?"

 

"I need more, just something-" Stiles started.

 

"Shh, I've got you. I know. Tell me what you want, Stiles. Tell me and you can have it. Anything." Derek whispered and licked across Stiles hips, nipping at his hip bones.

 

Stiles wasn't used to having sex yet, and he knew Derek was trying to get him to communicate, so using every last ounce of restraint he had, he said "Der, I-I want, your mouth?" But it totally came out sounding like a question.

 

"Okay baby, is that all you want?" Derek asked, before taking Stiles into his mouth, licking and sucking from base to tip.

 

"Will-will you finger me while you do it? Please?" Stiles said, slightly nervous.

 

"We're not playing right now, Stiles, you don't have to say please." Derek said, reaching up in inserting his right index and middle fingers into Stiles' mouth.

 

Derek pulled his fingers out of Stiles' mouth, circling one around Stiles' hole, teasing the tight ring of muscle, before slipping one finger in up to the knuckle.

 

"Oh fuck, Derek, it feels so good." Stiles bit out.

 

"You're still so tight, baby" Derek groaned back before slipping another finger, grazing slightly over Stiles' prostate, making him swear loudly and filthily.

 

"Mmmmhm, I like you loud, baby. It does things to me."

 

"Fuck me." Stiles said loudly. "I mean it Derek, fuck me and fuck me hard. Now."

 

"Shhh, okay, let me open you up." Derek quickly scissored his fingers back and forth, opening up the human, he would have been more thorough, but then Stiles came out with "show me, Derek, show me what I do to you."

 

Derek pulled off Stiles' cock and pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube that was still miraculously at the top of the bed, before popping the cap and slicking himself up, he looked down at the man below him and started stroking his leaking cock. Stiles looked up at Derek and saw how purple the head of his dick was, and Stiles was pretty sure he might actually be in pain, his dick was so hard.

 

Derek lined himself up with Stiles and pushed in in a few small thrusts. "One day, Stiles, I'm going to spend hours opening you up with my cock. Nice and slow. I bet I could make you come at least four times, more like six." He breathed as he bottomed out.

 

"Derek, I-God-fuck, you feel so good." Stiles said as his head feel backwards and his hips involuntarily jerked up off the bed, Derek had started to move and he was grazing that spot in Stiles every single time he moved, and it was amazing, and again, it was all too much and not enough at the same time, and Derek was kissing him and biting his lip, and they were just a mess of tangled limbs and cut off moans.

 

"I said fuck me, Derek, fuck me like you mean it." Stiles moaned. Derek picked up his pace slightly.

 

Derek growled. Stiles looked up into his face and saw red eyes and fangs, but like the last time, he otherwise remained completely human. "This is what you do to me, Stiles. Only you." Derek said, but it sounded more guttural and less human that Derek looked. At the same time Derek picked up his pace, fucking slightly harder and faster than should have been possible, and Stiles loved every minute of it. It was incredible. It was exactly what they both needed.

 

"Fuck, Stiles, you're still SO tight, I'm close-" Derek warned, but Stiles was already right there with him.

 

"Me too, fuck, Derek, me too. It feels amazing." He choked out.

 

Derek reached down to grab at Stiles' leaking cok, but Stiles batted his hand away, "No, I-just-just you." He said and Derek understood, he pulled Stiles' hips up so the was hitting Stiles' prostate head on every stroke, two, three strokes and Stiles was coming, dragging Derek over the end with him, garbled half sobs half moans coming from the two men tangled together.

 

They stayed together like that or a while, neither one wanting to move.

 

"You're all thinky face." Stiles said finally.

 

"Huh? Oh. I just uh-somewhere along the way I forgot how fun this is." Derek shrugged, looking fucked out and stupidly perfect.

 

"It's really not fair to walk around looking like that, ugh," Stiles covered Derek's face in mock horror, "Get off me you freakishly perfect specimen of man!"

 

Derek laughed, "dramatic as always."

 

"Yeah, you say that when you have a 200lb wall of perfect werewolf muscle using you as a pillow in the morning."

 

Stiles reached over to the small plug on the bedside table. He held it up for Derek.

 

"You wanna wear that today? Are you sure?" Derek asked.

 

"Yes, Sir. I want to play tonight, Sir. And I want to be good for you all day." Stiles answered.

 

Derek groaned and his dick made a real effort to get hard again, but he knew Stiles had to leave soon, so he didn't encourage it.

 

Derek felt his dick twitch harder and harder as he lubed up the toy and pushed it into Stiles. "Ah, fuck." Derek moaned. "I'm going to be in you all day, I'm going to go crazy thinking about this, Little Red. You make me crazy. You're so fucking sexy."

 

Stiles hopped off the bed after giving Derek a quick kiss and headed into the shower. He came out, plug still in but everything around it perfectly clean.  

 

"Stiles," Derek said inquisitively.

 

"Mmm?" Stiles asked, grabbing a cup of coffee.

 

"Did you know that the plug you're wearing is a vibrator? With a wireless control?" Derek asked serenely. But it was too innocent. Stiles already knew, even before Derek said the words "It has 5 speeds," before pressing a button. It made Stiles shudder, but Derek turned it off quickly.

 

"Don't worry. I'm not following you to school or anything." Derek said, eyeing the slightly panicked look on Stiles' face. "But I would like to pick you up after your classes. I have to go to the club tonight-I'm working security in the main room, if you want you can come with me and do your homework in my office, or in my old room." Derek said.

 

"Sure, but Der? Can you please just this one time call it a sex dungeon? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top."

 

Derek deadpanned. "You can do your homework in my sex dungeon." Derek said. "And now I need a shower. Ugh. Slimey." He finished distastefully.

 

"You're the bestest boyfriend ever!" Stiles crowed. Derek hit the second speed button on the remote.

 

He turned it off again quickly.

 

"You know you don't have to do any of this, this isn't something we've discussed in great detail. If you want out all you have to do is say so, okay?" Derek said, kissing Stiles on the mouth.

 

"I know Der. But this is going to be fun. I can feel it." Stiles said.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure THAT'S what you're feeling." Derek said, rolling his eyes."In that case," Derek said, and his voice was like melting ice. He licked the shell of Stiles' ear, think of all the amazing things I'm going to do with you, in the club, with this tonight," he promised, quickly turning off and on the number three switch.

 

Derek kissed Stiles and Stiles shakily kissed him back. "I can't fucking wait." he breathed.

 

"Have a good day at college, dear. See you at five." Derek shouted over his shoulder as Stiles ran out the door. This might be the first time since be found out about werewolves that he's on time for class.


	15. We're Complete Dumbasses!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia!
> 
> Ethan and Danny!
> 
> Exhibitionism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un-beta-ed, all mistakes are my own. I'll go back and edit eventually.
> 
> Also, this chaper is ridiculously long, it just kind of got away from me.

Stiles made it to school with half an hour to spare. He was feeling quite smug about that fact. Okay, so he was walking a little funny, but nothing that would alert anyone to what was going on in his pants. He ran into Lydia on the quad on his way into class.

 

"Hey Stiles," She said, "anything you want to tell me?" She smiled.

 

"Um, so I'm kind of seeing Derek?" Stiles tried.

 

"Try again, Stilinski." She retorted, shortly. "Cut the shit."

 

"Alright, I'm in a serious relationship with Derek Hale, and this weekend we moved in together." He tried again.

 

"That's more like it." She smiled at him genuinely. "I'm happy for you, you know. You deserve this, after everything you've both been through, I'm so glad you two found each other."

 

Stiles smiled at her. "How long have you known?" He knew when Lydia was being coy and pretending to be dumb. He'd seen it for too long.

 

"When I found out about Scott, and Derek and myself. I knew then. I finally saw it, honestly, I'm surprised you two figured it out this quickly." She said, somewhat cryptically. "And I'm guessing since you two found each other so suddenly, this has something to do with the fact that you were in Derek's club the other night." She concluded.

 

"Uh, how did you know that Derek owns a club or that I was there?" Stiles asked, shocked.

 

"Because I'm Lydia Martin. Jesus, it's like you don't know me at all."  She said snootily. "Oh and if he ever decides to show you off in that club of his, let me know.. I'd pay good money to see that." She winked and took off toward the science building.

 

Stiles stood there for a minute, his mouth hanging open. Oh, and also, Stiles had just found that he had an exhibitionism kink. He wondered how that would go over with a super possessive werewolf.

 

Stiles fidgeted through his first two classes as usual, but by his third, he was acutely aware of the toy he was still wearing. It forced him to sit stiller than he was used to in order to prevent himself from shooting off in class.

 

He loved the feeling of being the only one who knew what was really going on. It was nice to have a secret that was sexy instead of dark and violent. The thought made him bounce happily in his chair, until he realized that was a horrible idea.

 

On his way across the quad to meet Derek, he ran into a boy from one of his earlier classes. He knew the boy was gay, and maybe a week or two ago he would have found him attractive. He started talking to Stiles about class and what their homework was, like he was working himself up to something when he completely cut off-"Don't look now, but there's a face meltingly hot guy coming straight for us."

 

Stiles laughed. "Dark hair, green eyes, perfect three day stubble?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, do you know him?" He asked.

 

Stiles smiled. he could feel Derek getting closer, he didn't know how but he could. When Derek was about two feet behind him Stiles said quietly, "Hello, Derek." He said without looking over his shoulder.

 

"Oh wow, you like REALLY know him." The other student, Shawn, said. Stiles now remembered, his name was Shawn.

 

Derek came up behind Stiles and looped his arm around Stiles' waist and kissed him on the mouth. "Hi," Derek said, holding out his hand. "I'm Derek."

 

"Nice to meet you, Derek," Shawn said and it looked like he'd swallowed something nasty.  "Stiles, I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

 

"Oh," Stiles said. "Yeah, I'm definitely doing that." He looked over at Derek, who was narrowing his eyes at him. "What, Der? You know I'm socially awkward, when I don't know what to say."

 

Derek smiled. "I know you are, baby." And then they just stood there, staring stupidly at each other until Shawn cleared his throat. "Right, well, I'm just going to go then."

 

"Bye," Stiles and Derek said at the same time, not looking away from each other.

 

"So," Derek started. "Do you want to go home or head straight to the club?"

 

Stiles looked at Derek's outfit, dark skinny jeans and a black v-neck tee shirt.

 

"Nah, we can just head straight there." Stiles said, with a devilish grin on his face. "I can't wait to play kinky games with you at work."

 

About an hour later Stiles was looking around, he was doing homework on a bondage bed. That was a thing that was happening. He looked around at the walls. Canes, hand cuffs, wrist cuffs, elbow cuffs, floggers, paddles, gags, rope, pretty much everything you'd expect.

 

He honestly felt like something straight out of porn. A twink doing his homework on a bondage bed. He laughed to himself.

 

He was almost finished with his homework, but he knew Derek was still working, so instead of going to find him, he simply said "Derek", at slightly louder than normal volume. He knew Derek would hear it and would come if he could.

 

About five minutes later the door opened. "Hey, you called?" Derek smirked at him.

 

"Der, when I'm done with my homework, can you play with me?" He asked innocently.

 

"Sure," he said and clicked the remote in his pocket causing the plug in Stiles to vibrate lowly. It wasn't enough to get him off, just enough to set him on edge.

 

"Der," Stiles said again. "Mmm?" Derek hummed into the side of his neck. Whoa, when did Derek get there? Stiles must really be distracted by what he was about to ask. It came out barely louder than a whisper. "Will you play with me out there, Sir? He asked and pointed towards the public galleries.

 

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea, Stiles we haven't been doing this long-" He started.

 

"I know what I like, Derek, and I know how far I've gone without having sex and I know it's going to be so much better now." Stiles argued.

 

"Okay, Little Red. But you have to promise me you'll safeword out if you need to." He said, tilting the younger man's chin up to look him straight in the face.

 

"I promise." Stiles said, and he meant it.

 

"Alright, which space do you want to use? There's the bondage gallery, but honestly I don't want to spend two hours tying you in knots tonight, if I'm going to do that I'm going to do it at home and suspend you from the bedroom ceiling. There's the gangbang gallery, which, not a fucking chance." Derek said and Stiles shuddered. Fine by him.

 

Then there's the spanking gallery, do you want to be bent over a spanking bench tonight, baby?"

 

"I want you to have me every way tonight, Sir." Stiles said looking directly into Derek's eyes.

 

"Little Red, tell me exactly what you want tonight, tell me what you want them to see, what do you want me to show them?" Derek said, dripping with sex.

 

"I want you to show them how good I am for you, Sir. I want you to show them I'm your good boy." Stiles begged.

 

"I want you to restrain me in leather cuffs and spank me and flog me, and fuck, maybe even cane me. I have a caning thing." Stiles added.

 

"I want you to take me as far as you can, until the bottom falls out." Stiles said. "And I want you to show them all how fucking well you take me apart." He said, kissing Derek and licking into his mouth.

 

Derek shuddered and groaned. "I can totally do that."

 

"I never would have thought a werewolf would have an exhibitionism kink." Stiles wondered out loud.

 

"Seriously? " Derek asked, incredulously, "it's like the most primal desire ever to show off your partner, especially when he looks like you and we fit so fucking well together.. Also, um, I've worked here a long time but I've never put on a show here, so there might be more people than you'd think. People have been bugging me about it for ages. Now. I need to call the front and have them block out a time slot tonight, I'll refund whomever bought the time." Derek said, and Stiles was able to add 'good at his job' to the things he knows about Derek.

 

"Yeah, Elle. It's Jason. I need you to clear the main gallery for," he looked over at Stiles "two hours?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine, I'm performing tonight." He finished.

 

"No, you don't get to call people! I know they've been wanting it for ages, but no, seriously?" Stiles could hear Derek's voice rising.

 

"Der, it's okay. I don't care who sees us. When we're up there it'll be just us anyway." Stiles said, rubbing his boyfriend's back. "And also, if I wasn't having sex what you, I'd totally turn up to watch you have sex with someone else. Just sayin'." He finished.

 

"Okay, do you want to people to be able to touch themselves while they watch, or not so much?" He asked, Derek knew his clientele at this club, and if the rules weren't clearly laid out, things could get dicey.

 

"I honestly don't care either way, but considering where we are, maybe we can let ourselves off the hook, just this one time." Stiles said, he really didn't care, he wanted the attention. And he figured Derek probably could use some positive attention.

 

The plug was still vibrating on low and Stiles was becoming more acutely aware of the throbbing inside his dick. It was low grade arousal, the same thing he'd been feeling all day, except now there was nervous excitement along with it.

 

Stiles finished his homework quickly, and they had an hour or so left before they had to be in the main gallery. "Do you want to check the place out?" Derek asked.

 

"Yeah, I saw some of it the last time I was here, but I'd like you to show me around. "Okay, then we'll come back here and you can pick out what you want me to use on you."

 

Derek was still getting used to the turn his life had taken, but he thought he was going okay for himself. He wasn't freaking out, okay? He wasn't. Really. But what  WAS freaking him out was the fact that it wasn't freaking him out. For some reason he was very much looking forward to playing with Stiles tonight, in front of a probably pretty massive audience. He WANTED people to know the effect he had on him. He WANTED people to see him take Stiles apart and know that he was the only one who got to do it. It was protective and territorial and hot as fuck.

 

Derek led Stiles around the club. The club was huge. There were about twenty private rooms in addition to the public spaces. Ten of the rooms had people's names outside them, and Stiles assumed they were staff, permanent Doms and subs for hire. Like Derek used to be. The other ten rooms were for rent for couples looking to play in private. It was all very clean and organized. Each room had the same things.  Several of them were occupied, but Derek showed him into the two unoccupied rooms. They were exactly the same, each had a small bathroom, a fridge, a first aid kit, in addition to a spanking bench, bondage bed, suspension hooks in the ceiling and a St. Andrew's Cross in the corner. Opposite the cross, Stiles notices, was a table, a polished high quality mahogany tables. Stiles shuddered when he thought about Derek bending him over it and fucking him, hard and fast.

 

Derek led him into the bondage gallery first, there was a woman, tied to the bed, blindfolded restrained by both her ankles and her wrists, writhing and moaning as he Dom ran him finger tips up and down her thighs. He untied her ankles and flipper her over onto her back before sitting on her thighs. He started spanking her and she just kept moaning louder and louder. Sure, it was hot, but Stiles was on a "guys only" kick for the moment, in no small part because of the sexy man beside him.

 

They skipped the ganbang gallery, that wasn't something either of them were in the mood for that night. Derek took him into the spanking gallery, and they were both brought up short. In front of them, bent of the spanking bench in the middle of the room, was Ethan. He was bound at the elbows, and Danny was shitless in tight jeans circling around Ethan like a predator. They quickly moved out, not wanting to disturb the scene.

 

"Do you still want to do this with them here?" Derek asked.

 

"Yeah, I really do, maybe they'll see us and maybe they won't. I honestly don't give a fuck." Stiles proclaimed.

 

"Holy shit." Derek said. "You want to show me off." He laughed.

 

Stiles pouted. "So what if I do?" He said grumpily.

 

"Stiles," Derek started, cringing when he said the next part "The only thing I have on my resume is owning a club and sex work. There's no judgement here. I think it's hot you want to show me off." He said supportively.

 

Stiles gave him a sour look. "What, just because I stopped doesn't mean I didn't spend the last year of my life as a high priced, kinky, rent boy." Derek said self-deprecatingly.

 

Stiles narrow his eyes. "Okay, sorry. Just sometimes I remember that technically, I was a whore."

 

Stiles glared icily. "Derek, I don't get it, you're such a sex positive person, at least you have been with me, you're an adult who made conscious decisions with his body. There's nothing wrong with that. And, not that you need me to tell you this, but it's okay. Really. It doesn't bother me. You know that, right? You told me exactly what was what before we got into bed together. I knew you'd been doing that. And I am an adult who made conscious decisions with my body to be with you, knowing everything. You didn't trick me, you didn't hurt me, you didn't defile me, I made the wholly consensual choice to be here, doing this, with you, because I trust you, Derek. And in his area, experience is always a plus. I trust you," He said again, looking straight into his wolf's eyes.

 

"Oh. You actually like me, don't you?" Derek asked quietly his cheeks and ears turning pink.

 

Stiles was shocked. "Wait what?" He blurted out. "Um, what did you think this was about?" Stiles asked, very confused.

 

"Um, nevermind." Derek said, completely red.

 

"No, Derek. You don't get to do that anymore. That whole 'shut down bullshit' thing. You promised to tell the truth." Stiles reminded him.

 

Derek bit into his lip before turning around and squaring his shoulders. "I don't know. I thought-I thought you found me convenient. And you know, I figure you'll get tired of me soon enough, and move on to someone who isn't so broken. I thought that I would help you get better and you'd just leave to find someone better." Derek said, through slightly wet eyes.

 

"God those cunts fucked you up badly." Stiles bit out, fury in his eyes. "Seriously, you really don't see it, do you? God, Derek. I like so many things about you. I like that you look so much younger in your sleep, and how you look peaceful, and how sometimes I can see your eyes dancing under their lids and I wonder what you're dreaming about when you smile in your sleep but I never ask you these things because I-" Stiles cut off.

 

"Because I didn't think you care. Oh my God. We are so fucking stupid." Stiles said and Derek was nodding and chuckling. "And everyone knew it, by the way. They've all been making snide comments that I never quite got until now."

 

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek open mouthed on the mouth, "What do you think, Big Bad, should we give these people a show? C'mon, lets go shopping in your room." Stiles said, dragging Derek back with him into the room.

 

Stiles went around picking up various things, a pair of leather wrist cuffs. He'd tossed the actual handcuffs aside because he had many issues, but his Dad wasn't one of them. He grabbed a blindfold, a flogger a cane and a cockring.

 

"I want to be suspended from the ceiling, but I want my feet to touch the ground. And I want you to use these on me, and I want you to spank me." Stiles said, and Derek knew with certainty that this was what he really wanted.

 

"Okay, where do you want each?" Derek asked him.

 

"I want you to cane my thighs, spank my ass and flog me everywhere." He answered.

 

"Okay, how many of each?"

 

"Flogger at your discretion, 7 strikes with the cane and 15 slaps from your hand.  Then I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, until I can't remember anything but your name. Not even mine. But yours." Stiles said, licking at Derek's mouth, looking for entrance.Oh and Derek? Then I either want you to eat it out of me, or I want you to plug it back in and wait until we get home. Your call."

 

Derek groaned and opened his mouth for the human's impatient tongue. "Fuck, Stiles, you can't just SAY shit like that." Derek groaned at his boyfriend. The phone in the room rang.

 

"Jason, you're up." Elle said.

 

"Are you ready, Little Red?" Derek asked, his eyes hardening into black slate.

 

"Yes, Sir." Stiles breathed out. Stiles loved Dominant Derek. He was pretty sure this was the second sexiest of the Derek's, second only to fucked out Derek.

 

"Strip." Derek ordered, and Stiles stripped down to his underwear. "When we get out there I want you to kneel under the hooks, okay?" He asked pulling Stiles in for a quick hug and a deep kiss. "It's just you and me out there, just us." He said.

 

"I'm not nervous. I'm absolutely sure I want to do this, Sir." Stiles said, serenely.

 

"Okay, go head out there, I'll join in you a minute. I expect you kneeling with your hands on your thighs when I get there." He said darkly.

 

Stiles felt like he was about to explode. The plug in his ass had been vibrating on low for over an hour and he was starting to lose his shit. As he got closer, he heard people he assumed must be regulars talking about how Jason never performs and how he must have found someone really special, and it made Stiles feels amazing.

 

He walked into the room, which was quite crowded, Derek hadn't been joking about that, and knelt in the middle of the room, hands on thighs, directly under the cuff hooks hanging from adjustable chains in the ceiling.

 

Stiles kept his eyes on the ground, waiting for Derek to enter. He was aware of everyone watching him, and it felt amazing, the be the center of attention for something good, after all the bad that had happened.

 

Stiles had somehow forgotten the fact that werewolves make next to no noise, and without him realizing it, Derek was circling him, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

He'd called Elle to tell her that touching was allowed.

 

Derek squatted down and lifted Stiles chin. "What are your safewords, beautiful?" He asked before kissing Stiles lightly. "Red, Sir." "And?" "Scott, Sir."

 

"You're such a good boy for me, Little Red. What's my safeword?" He asked gently.

 

"Kate, Sir." He answered automatically. he'd had this conversation more than a few times in the last few days.

 

Derek stroked his hair, still squatting in front of him. "Shh, you're such a good boy." He crooned. Looking down Derek saw a wrecked looking Stiles, and fuck it turned him on. He could feel his cock getting hard and painful in his jeans, but he ignored it for now.

 

"I'm going to cuff you now, baby, okay?" Derek asked.

 

"Yes, Sir. I want you to cuff me Sir. Please." He asked, desperately.

 

Derek hooked the cuffs around his wrists, buckling them in before attaching them to rings hanging from chains. They were hanging at the perfect height for Stiles to be bound with his hands above his head.Derek held up the cockring and Stiles just nodded, yeah, he was going to need that.

 

"Don't come until I say you can, Little Red." Derek ordered.

 

"Yes, Sir. I won't come without permission."

 

"God, Little Red, you're so good for me, so beautiful and so perfect." Derek said, stroking his fingers down Stiles' cheek before snapping the ring into place. He held up the blindfold, asking again for permission and Stiles wailed out "Oh please, please please." It caused Derek's dick to twitch angrily in the closed space of his jeans. He popped the button on his jeans.

 

"I just want to be good for you, Sir." Stiles said, eyes blown completely open. He was staring at Derek with a look of wonder on his face that Derek didn't understand. Derek pulled the blindfold over the human's eyes. and licked lightly over the shell of his ear. "Mine." He breathed into Stiles' hair. "Lets show them how we make each other tick."

 

Stiles nodded furiously, he reached into Stiles' underwear and gave his cock a few compulsory tugs, but it was completely unnecessary. Stiles whimpered, and Derek divested him of his underwear.

 

Derek walked around until he was facing Stiles. He started pressing open mouthed kisses into the younger man's neck and down his chest, causing Stiles to roll his head back and moan loudly. Derek knelt down and rubbed his nose across his boyfriend's inner thigh before pulling back and licking a long, sloppy line up and down Stiles angry red cock. Derek hummed around it and Stiles was making little jerking motions with his hips and trying desperately not to fuck into Derek's mouth.

 

Stiles was moaning unabashedly and pulling against his restraints. "Oh, fuck, Sir. Oh, Shit." Stiles moaned out and Derek pulled off.

 

"You were so good for me all day, Little Red. You worse your toy all day for me, didn't you? I know you did, tell me why, baby." Derek said and gave Stiles a filthy kiss.

 

"I wanted you to know I was yours, and that I was good for you all day. Please let me come, Sir." He wailed.

 

"Shhh, not yet, Little Red. Not yet. Do you want my hand or the cane first?"Derek asked.

 

"Th-the cane, Sir, please." Stiles whined.

 

"I want you to count for me, Little Red, okay?" Derek said, he needed to make sure that Stiles was okay during all of this, because it was already and intense scene and they were in public.

 

"Yes, Sir." Stiles responded.

 

There was silence in the room, then the swish of a cane and the "thwap" of it coming down in the fleshy part of Stiles' thighs. Stiles arched his back, straining against his bindings, grateful that he'd picked the leather cuffs. He let out a guttural moan. "One," He moaned out.

 

"That's right baby, let it out. You're doing so well for me. I'm so proud of you." Derek whispered into his ear, kissing the back of his neck. Another swish and thwap. "Two", he choked out.

 

"So, so beautiful like this, baby." Derek. "Three" Stiles gasped out when the next stroke fell. His knees were bending and he was so close to just giving in and hitting that place. He tried to hold off for as long as he could, because he still wanted Derek to spank and flog him. "Four," He gasped, brought back to the present. His head rolled forward onto his shoulders and he had tears streaming down his cheeks.  Derek brought the cane down again right at the junction between Stiles' thighs and ass, eliciting and "Oh fuck, Please, There, Again. "Five", Stiles tacked on at the end. Derek brought the cane down in the same place again and Stiles oozed a bubble of precome down his dick, slicking it up along the way. "Six." Derek rubbed his fingers over the liquid and quickly licked it off. "Mmm, Little Red, you taste even better than you smell." Derek whispered. Derek walked behind Stiles and put his arm around his waist pulling the man into his chest.  Stiles was panting and moaning and gasping out a string of "Please" and "Sir".

 

"Little Red," Derek said in his Dom voice, "I need you to stay still."

 

Stiles immediately stopped moving and just let himself stand in the middle of the room, melting, cuffed to the ceiling. The cane bit into Stiles' ass one more time. "Seven," he said, but it sounded less like a word and more like a swear.

 

Derek took a minute and kissed over the lashed he'd left on Stiles' thighs. Then he walked around the fact Stiles again and kissed into his mouth, hot and wet, and Derek's dick was as purple and angry as Stiles was now. But he pushed it back. He kicked off his jeans, to at least relieve the pressure. "You're so perfect for me, I'm so glad I found you, you're such a good boy, baby, you're so good for me." Derek rambled into Stiles' mouth.

 

Derek adjusted the chains so that Stiles was bending over. and wrapped his arm around Stiles' waist holding him in place. "Do you want to show them how I spank you? Should we show them what we do at home?" Derek purred sweetly. He licked a wide stripe up the side of Stiles' neck and bit into the spot right over his pulse point.

 

"Yes, Sir. I want to show them what we do at home, please Sir. Show them I'm your good boy." Stiles nodded at Derek.

 

"Okay beautiful. I need you to count again, okay?" Holy shit, Derek was having a blast. He really had been telling the truth earlier, he'd forgotten how fun it could be to let yourself go with someone so completely. Derek brought his hands down on Stiles' ass and Stiles managed to keep counting until Derek got to ten. At precisely the eleventh slap he was gone. He fell hard into subspace, and fuck it was amazing. He was boneless and floating and Derek was guiding him and he trusted Derek to know his body and know his reactions.

 

Derek could read Stiles like a book. Well, at least his body, anyway. He knew that Stiles had just fallen off the edge. But they had a plan. They had talked about this. Stiles knew the plan, so Derek decided to just this once, trust Stiles to know what he wanted.

 

Derek pulled back his hand to do a quick color check and Stiles whined loudly. "Sir, please don't stop." He begged.

 

"Shhh, okay Little Red, I won't stop." and then twelve, thirteen, fourteen and fifteen fell, with Derek counting off the last four.

 

"Tell me what you want, baby." Derek asked Stiles.

 

"Sir, please I-I want you t-to flog me and then fuck me as hard as you can," Stiles begged without shame. He was way too far gone for shame at this point.

 

"Shh, okay baby, don't worry. I've got you, my beautiful boy." Derek kissed him again before picking up the flogger and running it lightly over his skin. Derek hit him ten times in total, over his back, ass and lightly over his thighs. When he was done Stiles was still begging for more. "Okay, baby, I'll give you a few more, you've been so good for me all day, you earned this."

 

Derek hit him 5 more times, pulling half moan half sobs out of Stiles. "Little Red, I'm going to open you up and fuck you now, okay?"

 

Stiles nodded weakly. He was still flying and it was the best feeling ever. He knew he'd chase this feeling when it was over. And Derek took him there. It was perfect. Stiles realized that Derek had pulled out the plug and replaced it with three fingers. "You're so tight for me, even after wearing that all day, still so tight and pink and perfect," he reached around and slicked Stiles up with his own precome.

 

Stiles did notice when Derek took off the cockring, and he was amazed he even noticed because that was the same moment Derek pushed inside him, with a grunt and a growl.

 

Stiles gasped out. "Oh, holy fuck, Sir. That feels amazing." He gritted out through locked teeth. He couldn't come yet, he didn't have permission.

 

"You've been so good for me, baby, you can come whenever you want," Derek said, slightly garbled through the fangs Stiles could hear in his mouth. "Oh fuck, I'm-I'm so-so-close" Stiles wailed out.

 

He was so close. So close to coming after waiting all day, he knew Derek was holding back and he knew why, but he needed more. "Let go, Der. Just let go. I trust you." he knew Derek heard him and that was the last coherent sentence he was able to form. because Derek let his fangs drop off the way and Stiles felt his claws extend, but otherwise, still human. Derek growled possessively in his ear, "I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now, Little Red. All bound and begging for me," Derek bit out, thrusting deeply in and out of Stiles. Derek pulled back for a minute and watched himself fucking into and out of the human in front of him. He found himself moaning loudly into Stiles' neck, while Stiles begged him for something more. Derek gauged his control for a moment, before running sharp fangs up and down the side of his boyfriend's neck, never breaking the skin but raising welts in the wake.

 

And then Stiles shot off like a cannon with no warning, clenching around Derek's dick and writhing in his arms."Oh fuck, Sir. Holy shit. I-I-" Stiles tried to bite out, but he had tears running down his cheeks. Derek came three thrusts after Stiles, growling and swearing. Derek pulled out of Stiles and replaced himself with the plug. He figured Stiles was going to be too out of it to do anything else tonight, but he'd at least take him home and get him cleaned up.

 

Derek pulled Stiles down off the hooks and removed the blindfold. He grabbed the younger man and lifted him into his arms. "Stiles," he whispered, "Thank you for tonight. You were perfect, you did perfectly. You're amazing. God, and so beautiful." He continued.

 

Derek took Stiles back to his room. After having some water and a granola bar, Stiles slipped off to sleep for two hours, he didn't even wake when Derek put lotion on his ass, back, and thighs. Derek watched him sleep and carded his fingers through Stiles' hair. He couldn't remember feeling this happy in years. Stiles woke up around midnight.

 

"Hey." Derek said, looking at Stiles with a mix of admiration and wonder.

 

"Hey," Stiles croaked out, voice thick with sleep. "That was amazing." He beamed at the wolf. "Seriously, mind blowing, I would totally do that again." He rambled on for a minute before Derek silenced him with a sloppy kiss. "Come on, lets head home, I want to get that plug out of you and get you into the bath."

 

Stiles pouted. "Oh-kay." he said in exaggerated fashion.

 

They got dressed and made their way out through the club, people stopping them to tell them how much they enjoyed the show or what a privilege it was was to watch them or how good they were together or how obedient Stiles was.

 

They ran into Danny and Ethan on the way out, the four of them eyeing eachother, knowing that they all knew everything about the others.

 

"So," Derek said as an icebreaker, and since when did DEREK do the icebreakers? "I see you found my club." He finished.

 

"Uh yeah," Ethan said, "I hope you don't mind, we didn't know it was yours until we saw you with Stiles in the main room. we'd heard of Master Jason, but we didn't make the connection, and this is the only place we can really be-" He started.

 

"I know, you're a werewolf in a complex relationship with a human. I get it. It makes sense that you would come here." Derek reassured them.

 

"Der, I'm tired, can we go home? I'm sorry guys," Stiles said, "I just really need more sleep."

 

"Don't worry," Danny said, "we totally get it. Oh, and guys? You two make a hell of a pair."

 

"Thanks," Stiles and Derek said at the same time before taking off and driving home.

 

"Der?" Stiles said after he and Derek had taken a bath and they were tucked into bed. Stiles still wasn't over the fact that he'd managed to get Batman sheets on Derek Hale's bed.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Stiles cuddled closer into Derek's side, and Derek put away the book he'd been reading. Stiles propped his head up on his hand, and looked Derek straight in the eyes, because it was important that he hear this. "Derek." Stiles said, stroking his fingers over Derek's face. "Derek-I love you." He said and looked away quickly, afraid of what he'd see when he looked back.

 

Well, he was glad he did, because at first he saw a brief flash of terror, replaced by awe, finally replaced by actual, true, joy. Derek beamed at him.

 

"I love you too, Stiles." He kissed Stiles gently before turning out the lights, and pulling Stiles close to his chest. The boys were off to sleep in minutes.


	16. Stiles and Derek vs. The Alarm Clock From Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets sick and Derek gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff, and friendship exposition for the most part.

"Oh my god, Derek. Kill it with FIRE!" Stiles shouted, pointing at Derek's alarm clock, which, Stiles was sure, was made by demons. It was just so loud.

 

"What the fuck do you need it that loud for, anyway?" He griped.

 

"I'm not actually supernaturally predisposed to enjoy the ass crack of dawn anymore than you are, besides, I'm more of a night person." Derek said. "But, as to why it's on this morning, the answer is because *I* have class this morning." He kissed Stiles on the forehead.

 

"But it's only," Stiles looked over. "6:30?! Ugh! You're the absolute worst, Derek Hale."

 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Derek asked, rubbing Stiles' back.

 

"Perfectly sore and wonderful. I'll be feeling you all day." He said cheerfully.

 

"Turn over for me?" He asked, "I want to check out your thighs."

 

Stiles turned obediently. He had seven thin, red lines across his thighs, but nothing that would make sitting painful or walking uncomfortable.

 

Stiles checked out Derek's face and he looked so smug it almost made Stiles laugh. "Happy with your handiwork?"

 

Derek grabbed him around and waist and pulled him close. "You have no idea, Little Red." He giggled into Stiles' neck.

 

Derek pulled his head back a little and looked at Stiles' neck. "You have a huge hickey on the right side by your collarbone, should be able to cover it with a shirt, but um. On the left side you have two long red lines from my fangs, and I have no idea how you're going to explain those." He said, slightly apologetically.

 

"Easy," Stiles said. "I'm not going to. It's not anyone's business." He said lightly kissing the wolf on the mouth.

 

"Ugh," he groaned, causing Derek to jump slightly before asking "What, what's wrong, does something hurt?"

 

"No, Der, it's nothing like that. It's just-I forgot, I have lunch plans with Danny and Ethan."

 

"Haha," Derek laughed, "Good luck with that."

 

"You're exactly zero help, did you know that?" Stiles snapped.

 

"Aw, come on, baby. Don't be like that." Derek said, rubbing his cheek over Stiles' neck. Stiles just huffed, so Derek took his right hand, still wrapped around his lover's waist and started rubbing his stomach. "Come on, baby. They're our friends, they won't give you too hard a time, and who are they to judge, Danny had Ethan bent over last night, too." He continued, sliding his hand under the waistband of Stiles' boxers. He ran his hand over the skin right above the base of his cock, breathing heavily into the man's ear and licking the backside of his ear, and down onto his neck. Stiles dropped his head back against Derek's shoulder, shuddering slightly while Derek lazily stroked his cock.

 

"If you keep doing that, I'll consider forgiving you for the alarm." Stiles gritted out, with absolutely zero heat behind it.

 

"Keep doing what?" Derek asked innocently. "This?" he said, picking up his rhythm, making Stiles arch off the bed. Derek stroked him like that for a while before he started doing this thing with his wrist, and twisting at the end, just the way Stiles did it himself. He came fast and hard, moaning Derek's name and bucking up to fuck into his hand. He spilled all over Derek's hand, coating it in white. Derek pulled his hand back and set about licking his fingers with a blissed out look on his face. "Morning, beautiful. I love you." He said staring into the human's eyes. "Mmm, love you too slightly-less-Sourwolf." Stiles said, lifting his head and giving his boyfriend a big sloppy kiss.

 

"Now, did you say something about having class?" Stiles said, and looked over at the clock. "It's 7:30."

 

"Oh shit!" Derek shouted, "my class starts in half an hour and I still need to shower." Stiles laughed at his clearly disoriented boyfriend, unused to seeing Derek so flustered. Supernatural monsters coming to town? Derek was your guy. Derek trying to complete basic tasks competently in the morning, not so much. And Stiles loved it, loved Derek so fucking much he thought it was going to explode out of him.

 

Derek jumped out of the shower ten minutes later, getting dressed quickly and doing nothing with his hair. He was all sexy and disheveled, racing around grabbing tight jeans,  black boxer briefs, a tight tee shirt, his leather jacket and a pair of boots. Stiles laughed loudly the entire time. Somehow Derek managed the leave the house with all the necessary articles of clothing, but almost left without his backpack. He came storming back into their bedroom, granola bar hanging out of his mouth, and grabbed his backpack before giving Stiles a quick kiss and shouting "Love you, see you tonight." And running out the door. Stiles decided to knock out for a couple extra hours since his classes didn't start until 11:30 and he only had two. For his money, he thought Derek was insane for knowingly taking a class that started at 8:00 in the morning. They were going to need to talk about that before they made their schedules for next semester, but maybe grad school was different? Stiles wondered, before falling peacefully asleep.

 

Derek finally made it to class, pissed because he had to move at a slow human pace to get there, he didn't have the luxury of racing through Central Park in broad daylight, not to mention that even if he did, he'd show up to class naked and without his backpack. He was also fifteen minutes late, and Derek Hale didn't do late.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Hale. Thanks for joining us." His professor greeted him.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir. Bit of a late night." He answered honestly.

 

Derek took his seat only to hear the girls behind him start talking and he knew it was just because they thought he couldn't hear them. "Damn, I know he looks good all the time, but there's something extra yummy about him this morning. Maybe it's the whole disheveled puppy thing he's got going on." Derek clicked his teeth together. "He's always so polite. I'm going to talk to him after class, and today, he doesn't even look like he wants to eat anyone!" Apparently his lack of hair gel made him seem more approachable? No, that wasn't it. Oh. Stiles had softened him up. Now it all made sense.

 

Despite having a late night, Derek was as prepared as always for his class. He answered every question correctly, quickly dissolving the teacher's frustration at his lateness. He walked up to the front of the classroom and handed in the paper he wrote. He had a meeting with this professor later in the day to discuss his thesis topic. He would just apologize again later.

 

He stood in the hallway and pulled out his phone, wanting to check in with Stiles to make sure that he was up and getting ready to go to class, when the girl that had been sitting behind him came up and started making small talk. He tried to play along, but then she got cagey and strange. this had happened to him enough times that he knew what was about to come next.

 

"So, Derek." She started.

 

"Yes, Shelly?" He answered as polite as could be.

 

"You should take me out sometime." She said, and Derek had to give her credit, she was both confident and forward. He suddenly wished she still found him intimidating.

 

"Could you hold on a minute?" He asked, "I'm sorry, I'm just expecting a call." He said, silently thanking God that Stiles picked this moment to call.

 

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for class?" He asked, cheerfully.

 

"Yeah, I'm actually just going to research from home today," Stiles said. "Is it okay if I have Ethan and Danny over here for lunch?"

 

"Of course, Sweetheart. You live there too. I have a meeting with my thesis advisor this afternoon and then I'll be home and I can help you if you need it. Do you want to start dinner or do you want me to grab takeout on my way home?"

 

"Hmm," Stiles pretended to consider. "Well, I can make steak and potatoes." He said.

 

"Will you make my steak the way I like it?" Derek asked hopefully, because if he was being honest, he really liked his steak more raw than cooked, and he realized that it might be a bit much for some humans.

 

"Of course! I'll just leave it out for a bit so it isn't cold, then I'll sear it so you can at least pretend to be normal." Stiles joked.

 

"Thanks. You're the best." Derek answered.

 

"Sure thing, love you." Stiles sing songed back at him.

 

"Love you too." Derek finished before turning back to Shelly.

 

"Sorry, I had to take that." Derek said, the picture of remorse.

 

"No, it's fine," Shelly said but she looked sour. "I was going to see if you wanted to go out sometime, but it sounds like you have a girlfriend waiting for you at home." She said, morosely.

"Normally I'd try to homewreck that shit, but it actually sounds like you love her and you don't look so pissed off anymore." She shrugged.

 

"Him." Derek said. "I really love him."

 

"Him?" She questioned and Derek looked at her like she was stupid. "Oh. OH!"

 

"Sorry," he said before turning away.

 

She turned back to her friend and Derek overheard them while he was walking away. "Finally get him to talk to me and it turns out he's got a live in BOYFRIEND. A fucking boyfriend, Mary. We totally misread THAT situation. But damn, I would have loved to have seen what he keeps under all those clothes."

 

Derek shuddered, going to grab lunch in the cafeteria. Okay, so he knew that he was pretty, even though he had basically avoided looking fully into a mirror for years, he knew he'd aged well. Even without looking at himself regularly, he could hear people's hearts pick up when he looked at them and he could read all the physical signs of attraction, but it still made him slightly uncomfortable and it made him long to go back to being closed off, but the price for that would be Stiles and he was in no way willing to pay it for anything, much less the slight discomfort he felt at being openly hit on.

 

He was waiting his professor's office, waiting for his appointment, when Stiles called again. "Der'k," he said and he sounded super congested and raspy.

 

"Stiles, what's wrong?" He started to panic.

 

"I've got a cold." He wailed. "Ethan and Danny were here and we had lunch and it was fine and then I went to sleep for a little while and woke up like this. I know it's just a cold but it's miserable. Can you pick up some medicine on the way home?"

 

"Sure. I can do that. I'll grab dinner too, just head back to bed. My sweatpants are in the bottom drawer and tee shirts are in the top." Derek said, somehow already knowing that when he got home he'd find Stiles wearing his clothes, because he knew Stiles liked wearing them when he felt overwhelmed.

 

"Thanks Der." Stiles yawned out.

 

"I'll see you after my appointment, baby. Try to get some sleep."

 

Derek immediately picked up the phone and tried to figure out who to call. He was a born werewolf, he'd never been sick a day in his life, and he had no idea whatsoever what to do with sick humans. He'd faced countless supernatural and human dangers, so he was a little upset that he was about to be defeated by a cold. Allison. He would call Allison. She'd know and she'd be nicer about it than Scott or Isaac, who would probably never let him forget it.

 

"Allie," he said when she answered, and he could hear the desperation in his own voice.

 

"Derek? Fuck, what's wrong?" She asked. And he knew they were all set in panic mode even though Beacon Hills was far away.

 

"No, nothing like that. It's just-Stiles, Stiles is sick and I-" He stuttered.

 

"Have no idea what the hell to do for him because you've never been sick, ever?" She finished his thought.

 

"Basically." He finished lamely.

 

"NyQuil. DayQuil. Tylenol. Advil. Soup. He'll be fine in a few days Derek. Although, this might be the best conversation I've ever had with you. I really like you two together. Call me if you need anything else, okay, Der? We're all here for you. I'm sorry we haven't always been good at showing you."

 

"Thanks, Allie. See you Friday?" He asked.

 

"Abso-fucking-lutely." She said and he could hear her smiling. "Oh, and Derek? I want to see downstairs."

 

"You got it." He said, just as his professor came out and called him in.

 

"Sorry about that, I was-" He started as his advisor shut the door.

 

"Worried about your sick boyfriend because you're a werewolf who's never been sick a day in his life and now you're completely freaking out." His professor finished.

 

Derek opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to come up with an answer.

 

"A werewolf, Sir? I'm not sure what you've been reading but there's no such thing as-" He started with the whole "werewolves are bullshit thing" but found himself not able to follow through with the lie. He sighed. "Basically, that." He slumped down in the chair facing the desk, defeated, and praying this wasn't a hunter.

 

He put his face in his hands. "How did you-" He started.

 

"My wife." The professor said. He held up a photo of a beautiful woman in a wedding dress standing beside a younger version of the man in front of him. It was probably about five years ago. He looked at the wedding picture on his desk, and was surprised, her eyes looked completely normal, but the picture in his wallet was partially obscured by the lens flares caused by her eyes. "Oh and also, you drag yourself into my class looking like shit every month after the full moon." Derek blushed.

 

"Yeah, not my favorite night of the month." He admitted.

 

"My wife's name is Lacey. Her maiden name was O'Donoghue."

 

"Oh right! Irish wolves, from County Kerry." Derek added. "My parents were very close with their Alpha before-" Derek thought back to the fire and quickly tried to shake the thought out of his head.

 

"Yes. She speaks very highly of your family. Caught your name on my roster before the semester started, and knew you'd moved to New York. And, I think you should call me James." He added. "Now, in terms of the sick boyfriend." James stated matter-of-factly. "Over the counter pain meds and bad television. It's what humans like when we're sick."

 

Derek nodded. "Thanks."

 

"And your thesis is coming along just fine, lets meet in a couple weeks and see how you've progressed."

 

"Sure." Derek said." Thank you, for everything, and tell your wife if she'd ever like to meet my pack or myself, I would welcome the opportunity." He smiled, before walking out and heading off to the drug store.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Danny and Ethan arrived shortly after noon, whistling and staring around Stiles and Derek's huge apartment. It took Stiles minute to remember that they hadn't actually been here, and reminded himself that none of the pack had been there yet.

 

"Hey guys!" Stiles said. "I made sandwiches." He told them, leading them into the kitchen. The three of them sat down, Stiles just barely wincing as his thighs hit the back of the chair. He sucked in a tiny breath.

 

Danny and Ethan both smiled slightly, but not mockingly, more like understanding.

 

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked, legitimately concerned.

 

"He's fine, E. Derek just caned the hell out of him last night." Danny supplied helpfully.

 

"No way! How did I miss that?!" Ethan whined, before looking at Stiles. "Sorry." He said, like he wasn't sure he was allowed to think that.

 

"You were showering." Danny said simply.

 

"Were you surprised to see me, there?" Stiles asked his friends.

 

"Not really. And if we're being honest, we weren't really surprised that it was something Derek is into as well. It makes sense. What WAS surprising was seeing you two there together." Ethan said.

 

"But Jesus, you two are amazing together. I've never seen a Dom and sub work that well together. We try, and we do pretty well together, but you and Derek are something else. When did you start doing this, like right after we moved a couple months ago?" They wondered.

 

"Um, more like five days ago." Stiles answered, unsure why he was feeling uncomfortable, but being absolutely sure that it had nothing to do with what they had witnessed last night.

 

"Wow." Ethan and Danny said at the same time.

 

"Are you guys coming to the club with everyone on Friday?" Stiles asked and they both nodded eagerly. "We haven't seen Boyd and Erica in ages, they're so busy with school and you know how long their art takes them. But if you two sneak away don't think we won't know where you've been, and don't think we won't sneak off to join you." Ethan said.

 

"Not like that!"Danny added quickly. "Just if you guys to get to run off and be sexy we can too!" He said, slightly indignant.

 

"Fair enough." Stiles said. "So tell me about school."

 

Danny and Ethan went on about how they were going in school and how well things were going and how they wished they didn't live in Harlem because it was too far from everything else. They talked for a while, catching up and talking about their friends and their lives. Stiles felt his throat start to get a little raspy and his head start to congest slightly. He could see Ethan sniffing the air.

 

"Stiles man, you're about to get hit with a cold. I can smell it. You should go to bed, and if you feel worse when you wake up, you need to call Derek and have him bring you home meds."

 

"Thanks Ethan." He waved goodbye to the boys before snuggling back into bed. He slept for a couple hours and then called Derek, whom he could hear, was trying his absolute hardest not to completely freak out. He thought it was cute when Derek told him where to find his clothes if he wanted to. Well, the joke was on Derek because he'd totally been wearing his clothes for hours.

 

Derek rushed in the door around six, with Chinese food under one arm and what looked like every over the counter medicine the drug store sold under the other. Derek set everything down on the counter and looked slightly embarrassed.  He shrugged. "I wasn't sure what to get, so I, uh, got everything." He was looking everywhere but Stiles' eyes.

 

Stiles moved as quickly as he could off the couch, running over and wrapping his arms around his wolf. "You're the best boyfriend ever, I love you so much." He grinned. Derek laughed because he sounded so stuffy, but he was still all Stiles-y.

 

"So, anything interesting happen to you today?" He asked the wolf.

 

"My thesis advisor knows I'm a werewolf." He said, still splitting the Chinese between two plates."

 

Stiles was shocked and little concerned. "How?"

 

"His wife knew my parents." Derek answered, before the shutters came down behind his eyes. "Hey look, lets just eat, and cuddle and watch TV. Let me take care of you."

 

Stiles didn't push. Derek would talk to him when he was ready, most likely at around 3 am when he realized he couldn't sleep. They ate their dinner in the kitchen before Derek carried Stiles back into the bedroom and turned on the TV. Derek settled into bed with Stiles and wrapped him in his arms, and rubbed his face across the sick man's hair, kissing his head and rubbing his back. Stiles started to doze off around ten, and Derek spent a good hour just looking at him and rubbing his thumb over Stiles' cheek. He drifted off somewhere around 11:30, smiling slightly and hugging the human close.


	17. The First Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles fight.
> 
> And I vent some of my self-righteous Gallavich frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place two days after Stiles get sick, Derek stayed home to look after him, Derek wakes up, Stiles picks a fight. And he picks a really really bad topic.
> 
> Then fluff happens.

If you wanted it, I would give it to you, in a heartbeat. I'd love it if you were a werewolf, IF that was what you wanted, but it's not, Stiles. I know you, you don't want this, so why do you think I would try to push it on you? Have I ever?"

 

"No Derek, that's part of the problem, we DON'T talk about it. We don't talk about the fact that you're a werewolf. We don't talk about the fact that one day I'm going to get old and die and you'll have aged about 5 years, and then you'll stop, right? It's why Peter still looks thirty even though he's closer to 45. How old are you going to get, Derek?"

 

"God, why are we even HAVING this discussion, Stiles? I thought we were happy."

 

"Stop deflecting. Tell me."

 

"We stop aging around thirty, or maybe we just ages exceptionally slowly, I don't know. But I think we just kind of live until someone kills us, or we have an irreversible accident."

 

"So you're going to live indefinitely, and I get what? 60 years with you? Maybe? If I don't get murdered first?"

 

"I'll die before I let anyone hurt you." Derek promised.

 

"I know. But wouldn't you rather I was more durable? That I could protect myself better?"

 

"Stiles, you don't want to be a fucking werewolf. Why are you pushing this? I can't even tell you what you'd be giving up because I've never been any other way. God, I want this, so badly because I want to keep you, forever, if you'll have me, but YOU DON'T WANT THIS. you've been saying it for years."

 

"So you don't want me to be a werewolf?" Stiles asked, feeling hurt.

 

"That's what you took away from that?" Derek said, sad and exasperated. "I feel like you're setting me up, Stiles. There's no right answer to that question! If I tell you you're perfect exactly how you are, you'll tell me that I don't want to keep you forever, and if I say I want you to be one, you'll say that I'm trying to change you and it's not fucking fair." Derek almost roared.

 

In a distant part of his mind, he was so fucking proud of Derek right now. He was using his words. Very very well, and he was right. But Stiles was too pissed to see it. And he didn't even know why he was pissed. He DIDN'T want to be a werewolf-Did he? He just wanted Derek to want it so they could be together forever. But then Stiles realized something. He didn't want to be a werewolf, or at least that's what Derek thought and holy shit. How had he not thought of that before. Derek thought that not wanting to be a werewolf meant Stiles didn't want to keep him forever, and he was willing to spend the rest of Stiles' life feeling like that just so they could be together.

 

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Stiles said.

 

"Wait, huh?" Derek spit out.

 

"You're right. I totally just baited you into a fight for no reason. I guess I'm still insecure about this relationship, and I didn't even know it. And I think it's pretty obvious I've softened my strict 'no biting' stance. I need to think and I need to talk to Scott. But for now, let me say this. If the choice is death, mine or yours, or a bite, you fucking bite me." Stiles said unequivocally.

 

"Understood." Derek said.

 

"And Derek? It has to be you. Not Scott. You. Do you understand?" Stiles said and he desperately hoped the answer was yes, because if the end result of a horrible situation was that he was Derek's, then at least something good came out of it. "I want to be yours." He said, taking Derek's face between his hands.

 

"Yeah. That I understand." Because if it were him, he'd want it to be Stiles.

  
  


"Would it really be so bad though?" Derek said softly. "I mean am I-are we so bad, Stiles? Because we all love you and I'm pretty sure you love us. So just, remember that we've all been hearing for years how much you don't want to be like us. And we get it, we really do. Everyone remembers what it was like to be human. Except me and Peter. And we love the fact that you're human, and we wouldn't change you for anything, other than for you to have decided you want it. But, we're still werewolves and you're pretty adamant about not being one, so just remember that. And can we please not talk about this again?"

 

Stiles was pretty sure that "we" and "us" meant Derek, but he could see how much he'd hurt him over the years, because it was the one thing about himself that Derek couldn't change and he'd routinely made it seem like a curse. Derek didn't want him to change his mind, he just wanted him to not hate the idea so much. It made him a little sick to think about just how much he must've hurt Derek. "Derek, you know I love your wolf, too, right?" He asked and Derek just shrugged.

 

"Come on, lets just go back to bed for a little while and start the day over." Stiles suggested.

 

"Yeah, okay." Derek agreed, still obviously upset.

 

Stiles waited for Derek to fall asleep before he got up and headed toward the kitchen. Stiles had seriously fucked up this time. How had he messed this up so badly so quickly. Derek was right, he just had never thought about it that way. Of course it would hurt him more than the others, knowing that Derek loved him. Derek was also the only one who didn't know anything different and he must have felt like a bigger monster than all of them, and Stiles. Stiles and his big mouth had made everything so much worse. He wanted someone to tell him it was okay, and he wanted to apologize. He knew how, and it was something Derek would understand. It was like the pancakes, it said simply "home". He called Scott while he pulled the ingredients out of the cabinets and out of the fridge.

 

Scott picked up after three rings. "Stiles?" He answered.

 

"I fucked up, Scott. I think I really fucked up." Stiles choked out.

 

"Oh shit, Stiles. What did you do?" Scott asked, horrified already. This wasn't going to go well for Stiles. He busied himself baking and started into the story.

 

"I picked a fight with Derek because he said he didn't want me to be a werewolf." Stiles started.

 

"Did he say HE didn't want you to be a werewolf, Stiles? Or did he say YOU didn't want to be a werewolf." Scott asked. When the hell did Scott become so fucking smart?

 

"The latter." Stiles admitted. "And I freaked the fuck out on him. And then I accused him of not wanting to keep me forever, and really it just gets worse from there." He finished.

 

"How could it possibly get worse from there?" Scott ask icily. This wasn't going in his favor.

 

"Because then I realized that he probably thinks that me not being a werewolf means that I don't want to keep him forever." Stiles said, "but believe it or not, it actually gets worse."

 

"Stiles." Scott shouted in his Alpha voice. Great. His pack had two Alphas. He almost forgot. "Just spit it out."

 

"And then he asked me if it would be so bad, you know, being like him. And he pointed out how-vocal I've been about my distaste for becoming a werewolf over the last few years."

 

"Oh, fuck. That's bad, Stiles." Scott chastised. "Wait how do you know all of this?" Scott asked, confused.

 

"Because it's what Derek told me, well, the condensed version." Stiles said.

 

"Wait, that was the CONDENSED Derek Hale? What in the actual fuck." Scott said.

 

Stiles sighed. "We have an agreement," he said. "One that involves using his words. And well, he's gotten quite good at it."

 

"You're still in so much fucking trouble, but, well done." Scott said, like he couldn't help himself. "Seriously though, you fucked up to the nth degree Stiles, what are you going to do to fix it?"

 

"I'm making him my mother's strawberry angel-food cake with the homemade icing, and I'm bringing it to him in bed. And I might be naked and crying." Stiles said.

 

"Maybe lose the crying." Scott advised, "let me know how it goes."

 

"Yeah, Thanks, bye." Stiles said. Goddamn, he had no idea what he was going to do. He made the icing while he wait for the cake to cool, surprised that Derek had slept so long. When the cake was ready, he set it on the kitchen island and walked down to their bedroom.

 

"Derek," Stiles said. "Are you still sleeping?"

 

"No." Derek answered, but something sounded off, so he went and laid down next to his boyfriend. Oh fuck. This was bad, This was so bad. He was the worst. And this was worse than his nightmares about torturing Derek, because HE did this. All these thoughts flashed through Stiles' mind the second and looked down at Derek and saw that he was crying. And by how wet his pillow was, it seemed like he had been crying for some time.

 

Aw, Fuck. Stiles thought to himself. Derek was losing his shit. "Please go away, Stiles. I can't do round two right now." Derek asked, rolling on his other side and turning away from Stiles.

 

"Ill be right back Derek." Stiles said softly as Derek's body continued to shake.

 

Stiles ran back to the kitchen and cut the cake into pieces before heading back to the bedroom and sitting down beside Derek, facing him.

 

"What is that?' Derek asked.

 

"Strawberry angel-food cake. My M-Mom used to make it for my Dad when they'd fight and it was her fault.Not the little fights about the dishes, but the big things, you know? The important ones. For them it was a different kind of apology, it was bigger. And I didn't know how else to show that to you. I didn't-I didn't even think-And I'm so sorry, and God, look. I love you so fucking much and I'm just sorry. Also, it might be terrible. I haven't made one since she died. Fair warning." Stiles said, looking at the ground. he looked back up into Derek's eyes. "And I want you, forever, for as long as I live, no matter if I'm a human or a werewolf. Okay?"

 

Derek sniffled and sat up. "I'm sorry, I just-you know I couldn't cry for years after the fire? About anything.  I know I don't talk about it ever, but fuck, I miss them so much. And I think about what my sisters and cousins and brothers would be like now. I don't talk about it Stiles, because I lost EVERYTHING I loved that day. And they're all gone. And I'm here. Alone. And when you say shit like that, I think it hits me harder because I'm the only one who was never human, and it feels like you're so appalled at a piece of my inherent make up. So I'll take you for as long as I can have you, however long you choose to live, because I'm so fucking stupid in love with you, and I thought you knew that? How could you not know that?"

 

Stiles deflated. "Because I'm an idiot." He admitted. "And I'm sorry. I love who you are, all of you, I think Peter scared me with the bite." He said. "And it freaked me out so badly I just distanced myself from the whole thing. But, for what's it worth, if it'd been you asking? I would've said yes. I didn't want to be lead by Peter. But before all of that, there was a time when I wanted it. When I wanted it badly. So, I think I have some things I need to figure out. But there's absolutely nothing appalling about you. I love you, and I'm sorry I made you feel otherwise today."

 

They laid in bed for the rest of the day, eating cake and watching Shameless, Stiles finally starting to feel better, crowing out "Oh my God, Derek! Thank you for introducing me to this show! I love it! It's fantastic! Their portrayal of gay relationships isn't sugar coated or hollywood bullshit! And even better, it's never made the punchline of a joke!" And while Derek was enjoying Stiles reaction to the series all he could think was "Yeah, we'll see how much you still love me after season 5." He flinched.


	18. How Is This My Life? Thank You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek bottoms and has lunch with Allie. In that order. I've decided that they should be best friends. So that's happening. And also, she gives Derek a necessary reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of a chapter that got out of control. Might post the other half later or it'll be up tomorrow, probably later though, because tomorrow is Mother's Day and I have a Mom that needs to be loved.

Things were better the next morning, but still slightly chilly. Stiles woke up first looking over at Derek and seeing dark purple circles under his eyes. He didn't sleep much, then. Bravo on the timing, Stiles. He thought to himself. The full moon was tomorrow. He was just winning so hard at life right now.

 

Stiles looked back on their fight from yesterday. He understood what Derek had been trying to tell him. It wasn't enough for him to want to be a werewolf for Derek, he needed to want it for himself. So, he lay there, watching his boyfriend, looking slightly tortured in his sleep.

 

He thought about his friends. Pretty much all of his friends were werewolves. Well, except Lydia but she was a banshee, so there's that. he knew who he should talk to. He should talk to Allie. Obviously. She was a hunter turned werewolf, if anyone would understand it would be her.

 

He would call her later, he thought to himself. he thought of Scott, Isaac, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Ethan, Danny and Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Stiles thought about Derek. So many things about Derek. "This is private property", "I'll rip your throat out, with my teeth.", "Stiles, this no fit.", "I love you too, Stiles.", "You're beautiful."

 

Stiles knew right then that Derek was it for him. There would never be anyone and if he'd been honest, there never really had been anyone else. This was so different from Lydia. So, he wasn't ready yet. He was going to stay human for a little while longer. But someday, someday he'd tell Derek everything.

 

Stiles got up and headed into the kitchen to make coffee, he looked at his phone and knew she didn't have class right now, so he chanced it and called her.

 

"Hey, Al." He said.

 

"Hey, Scott told me about your fight with Derek, are you okay?" She asked, seriously.

 

"Yeah, I mean it was my fault and I just-I really hurt him, you know? And I didn't even realize. But, it's got me doing some thinking. Is it really bad, being a wolf?" He asked, nervous at what she would say.

 

"Honestly, Stiles? It's been fantastic. If I knew you would accept it I would thank you because, honestly, I'm better than ever. I can still do everything I used to be able to do, and I have Scott and Isaac, and the rest of the pack, I'm still me, just slightly enhanced. Stiles, our pack is rare. Do you know how rare it is to have a pack so well trained that they don't have to shift unless they want to? Not even during the full moon? Derek did that Stiles. And he taught Scott how to teach. It's so rare. And so special. Our pack is a bunch teenagers, a werewolf hunter, a human, and two fantastically rare Alphas. But Derek loves you, Stiles. And he wants what you want, whatever that is." She said.

 

"Since when do you talk to Derek?" He asked.

 

"Since the day at the apartment. We pretty much talk everyday. Give it two weeks and we'll be besties!" She said, smiling.

 

"So much of this conversation is things I never thought I'd ever hear in my life." He said, sounding disbelieving.

 

"Anyway, go wake up your hot, sexy, werewolf boyfriend. And show him how sorry you really are." She said. "While I go wake up my hot, sexy, werewolf boyfriends and send them off to class."

 

"Thanks, Allie."

 

"Sure thing. The next fucking call I get from the two of you concerning a relationship crisis, it had better be because the florist gave you the wrong wedding flowers. You two are perfect together and I won't have you fucking it up, Stiles." She threatened. She sounded so much like Lydia, but her tone was authoritative like Derek.

 

"Yes, Ma'am." He said before he could help himself.

 

He turned off the coffee pot and turned back to his bedroom. Derek stirred and rolled onto his back when he felt Stiles sit down on the bed. He cracked an eye open and smirked. Okay, maybe not chilly after all, then.

 

"Morning, sexy!" Stiles said happily.

 

"What time is it?" Derek croaked out, voice thick with sleep.

 

"8:30." Stiles supplied helpfully.

 

"Ugh! You monster!" Derek accused, pulling the covers up over his head. Derek then set about whining that he wasn't getting up and Stiles couldn't make him and how he was just the worst.

 

"Holy shit, you're dramatic in the morning!" Stiles exclaimed, while trying to wrestle the covers from his boyfriend's face, knowing of course, that unless Derek wanted him to, he would have no chance.

 

Derek peeked his head out from under the blankets and stuck his tongue out at Stiles. "Very mature, you child.," Stiles said before straddling Derek's hips and tickling him mercilessly.

 

"Oh fuck, fine fine fine!" Derek said through fits of the giggles, "okay, okay you win." He said, "I give up!" and he threw the covers off his upper body and raised his hands in the air.

 

Derek sat up with Stiles still in his lap, and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist.

 

"Hmmm," Stiles pretended to think. "Well, I don't have class, and you don't have class, and we're not meeting our friends at the club until tonight, so, we have all day."

 

"Okay, then I'll get up and start breakfast." Derek said.

 

"Mmm, not so fast wolfy. Seriously Der, give it up. I've already decided that I'm having you for breakfast."

 

Derek fell back against the bed, an invitation. Stiles followed him down and quickly yanked Derek's hair to the right so he could bite into Derek's neck.

 

Stiles knew that the marks he made wouldn't stay long, but he loved looking at them anyway. It made him feel powerful. He licked and sucked and bit and kissed his boyfriend all over his face and neck before nibbling at his ears and moving down over his chest. Stiles was usually too out of it at this point to really and truly appreciate the man on top of him, but fuck. Stiles spent at least half an hour tracing over the planes of Derek's chest and the ripple of his abs. He thought he must be bothering Derek but when he looked up at his face, Derek's eyes were closed and he was humming lowly in his throat, torso arched off the bed to give Stiles better access.

 

Stiles was momentarily speechless. It was heart stoppingly beautiful, it knocked his breath away. Derek cracked an eye and pouted, "why'd you stop?" He whined.

 

"I was just enjoying the scenery." Stiles said before kissing and biting lines down Derek's perfect chest, drawing small, whimpering moans from the other man.

 

Stiles licked a line from Derek's navel up his throat before landing on his mouth. "Oh fuck." Derek breathed out. And Stiles stroked his face. "You're so good to me, Der. Let me take care of you, okay?" Derek nodded.

 

So, here's the thing. Recently Stiles had had a lot of sex. Like basically a metric fuck-ton of it. But he wasn't quite sure exactly what to do from this end. He just knew what he liked.

 

He ran his fingertips over the waistband of Derek's underwear and pulled slightly at the little trail of hair there. Stiles was thrilled when it caused Derek's hips to buck up off the bed.

 

Stiles quickly removed Derek's underwear, and once again was brought up short by the perfect cock staring him in the face, Stiles rubbed his fingers over it lightly. "It's so pretty." He whispered and Derek laugh-moaned.

 

Stiles smiled and rubbed his hand across Derek's hips before swooping down and taking Derek in his mouth, and started licking slowly from base to tip. Derek let out a high pitched whine, fisting his fingers in their sheets. Stiles took this as a sign of encouragement and went all out. He was licking and sucking and humming and moaning, and quickly filthy sounds filled their room, moaning and humming and growling and whimpering. Those would have been filthy enough on their own, but when you add in the wet squelching of spit and the begging coming from the wolf, it was more obscene than anything Stiles had ever seen in porn. Stiles dick was harder than a diamond in his underwear, but he pushed the thought aside. This was about showing Derek how much how much he was loved.

 

Stiles grabbed the bottle of lube he'd stashed in his back pocket, and showed Derek, asking for permission. Derek nodded. Stiles slicked up one of his fingers, and circled it around Derek while he keened and whined and gasped. One day Stiles was going to have to figure out which of the Dereks was the sexiest. He thought fucked out Derek and Dominant Derek were neck and neck, but neither one of them had anything on whiny, desperate, bottom Derek.

 

Stiles pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle. "Ugghn," was all that came out of Derek, so he moved his finger in and out in a slow, agonizing rhythm until he pushed it all the way in, before cooking it up and looking for that spot. He knew he found out it when he heard claws ripping sheets. "There, then?" He asked, pressing against it again, while humming against the base of Derek's cock. "Oh fuck, Stiles." Derek moaned out. Stiles inserted another fingers, drawing more indescribable noises from Derek. By the time Stiles had three fingers inside his boyfriend, Derek was melting into the bed, screaming and moaning and swearing.

 

At this point, Stiles was just trying not to come everywhere. He was so turned on. Having Derek like this was mindblowing. He would have to talk to Derek about this later, but Derek was being so good for him. So perfect. He finally understood the way that Derek saw him when he whispered those wonderful things into his ear.

 

Stiles moved his fingers inside his boyfriend before looking him straight in the eyes. "Fuck, Der, you're so beautiful. And so good for me." He rubbed his nose against Derek's. Still moving his fingers in an out and rubbing them over his prostate. Stiles finally set a rhythm. "Stiles, God-I-Fuck-please-shit, nnngh. It feels-you feel,I-so-close." Stiles pressed his fingers down one more time and pulled his mouth off Derek's cock with an obscene sounding pop. And then Derek's eyes were rolling into his head and he was painting them both with thick white ropes of come. "Oh fuck, Stiles. Oh God. Sti-" And the rest of his name was cut off with a guttural roar.

 

As Derek lay there panting, covered in his own come, Stiles was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful than the sloppy, wet, moaning mess below him, until he looked down and realized that Derek was still hard. His dick was purple and angry and straining.

 

Stiles looked a bit confused before it all clicked. Ah, right. Full moon. Stiles looked down into Derek's eyes, and Derek looked so perfectly blissed out, but also a little nervous. His usual sure demeanor shaken ever so slightly. He looked up at Stiles, "fuck me." He begged, sounding completely desperate. Stiles was momentarily dumbstruck, but then Derek grabbed his knees and pulled them up to his chest. God, Derek's ass was perfect. Even wet and stretched out it was beautiful.

 

"Yeah?" Stiles asked. "Is that what you want, Der? You want me to fuck you?"

 

"Please, Stiles, yes, please, fuck me." he gritted out.

 

Stiles pictured himself fucking Derek until he came, about pulling out and watching his come drip slowly out of Derek and onto the bed, and he looked down to find drops and drops of precome had rolled backwards toward his balls and his dick was red and desperate and angry.

 

"Please, Stiles, I need-need you to fuck me." Derek begged.

 

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Derek. I've got you." Stiles promised and bracketed Derek's head between his forearms. Derek nodded seriously. Stiles lined himself up with Derek's hole and pushed slightly in, at the same time leaning down and whispering in the wolf's ear, "God, you're beautiful, I love you so much." He breathed when he bottomed out.

 

He looked into Derek's eyes and brushed his hair off his forehead at the same time Derek wrapped his legs about Stiles' back. "De-De-Derek," Stiles gasped out, "Oh fuck, Derek-" he sobbed. And then he was desperately kissing his wolf. Stiles licked into Derek's mouth chasing his tongue and fighting for dominance. Derek completely surrendered control immediately, content to just lie back and let Stiles take him.

 

Stiles grabbed Derek's hands and interlocked their fingers, pinning them above both of their heads, while he kissed Derek relentlessly. "Stiles, Stiles, please." Derek begged. "Stiles, I need you to move." Stiles immediately started moving, "nngh, fuck, oh shit, Jesus fuck, Derek, you feel amazing. God, you're so fucking tight, he gasped out, pulling all the way back and thrusting back inside. Stiles started moving faster and faster, thrusting and kissing, trapping Derek's leaking cock between their stomachs. Stiles was actually quite proud of himself for lasting as long as he had, especially considering what he had going on under him. Fucked out Derek had absolutely nothing on getting fucked Derek. Derek was moaning loudly, biting into his bottom lips and writhing uncontrollably below him.

 

A few minutes later Stiles sat up, pulling Derek with him so the wolf was in his lap. "nnnnnnnnnnngh, it's so deep this way." Stiles choked out, and at this point Derek was reduced to nothing more than panting moans and filthy pleas. Derek finally go so fucked out he rested his head on Stiles' shoulder and wrapped his arms around the younger man's back. Stiles twisted his hips snapping up quickly and smashing Derek's prostate head on. "Stiles," he sobbed,"I-you-feel amazing-I can't-I'm-gonna, oh. fuck." And Derek was coming again painting Stiles with white ropes to match his own.

 

All it took was Derek clenching around his cock and Stiles was coming deep inside of him, and he'd never felt anything like it before. It was mindblowing. Literally his mind was blown, not that all their sex hadn't been mind blowing because it had been, but this was, different. He felt closer to Derek somehow, and now he understood the look Derek had given him after the first time.

 

They spent a while making out, Stiles softening slight, still inside Derek. He was biting and kissing Derek's hips, watching sweat pool at the base of his throat, he sucked up another mark that wouldn't last and bit as hard as he could into Derek's neck, drawing little pricks of blood he cleaned with his mouth. It should gross him out, probably because he had someone else's blood in his mouth, but it doesn't and licks at Derek's neck until he stops bleeding before smiling at Derek through slight-red-tinted teeth. "Hand and knees." Stiles whispered, knowing Derek would hear him.

 

"I know you're still hard and aching, Derek." He said. "I can feel your cock on my stomach. Let me take care of you. Hands and knees baby, I'm going to eat myself out of you." Stiles whispered into Derek's ear.

 

Derek stayed still for a moment before groaning, "yeah. Let's do that. Please can we do that?" He begged and ground down on Stiles' cock, causing Stiles hips to buck up on their own. The two men were so attuned to each other and Stiles could feel himself getting hard again. Derek was about to pull off when Stiles stopped him. "Wait." Stiles said and bucked his hips up into Derek. Round two was slower and gentler than round one had been. The first time had been all teeth and desperate thrusts, but this time it was sensual kisses, blissed out moans and gentle rocks. They came together this time, sobbing into each other's mouths.

 

They were covered in sweat and come and blissed out as all hell, but for some reason, they both still wanted more. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Stiles said. "God I hope not, because I'll never get enough of you." Derek groaned.

 

If Derek hadn't been so quick there would have been a come-river on the bed, but somehow Derek managed to make it onto his hands and knees. Stiles looked at the sight in front of him. Derek Hale on his hands and knees, dick hard against his stomach, with Stiles' come dripping freely out of his still stretched asshole.   

 

"Oh fuck, Derek, you look amazing." Stiles managed to get out before licking the back of Derek's balls, up his perineum and over his abused hole. Stiles was licking and sucking up all the come he could find and it was just so ridiculously hot. He found himself fucking his fist while he ate Derek's ass. He started spearing his tongue inside Derek over and over again, twisting his tongue inside his boyfriend while he twisted his wrist and tugged his cock. "Ah, fuck. I'm going to come." Stiles managed to get out, and he was barely holding on. "Come on me. Mark me. Please, Stiles."

 

Yeah. It was all over, Stiles was coming, hot and wet over Derek's ass, as soon as he was finished he started licking it back up. He turned Derek over onto his back and threw Derek's legs over his shoulders. He immediately went back to humming and moaning and spearing his tongue in and out of his wolf. "Ah, fuck. I-Stiles, I love you." derek bit out through desperate moans. Stiles looked up and saw tear tracks running down Derek's cheeks. He knew Derek enough to know that these weren't sad tears, they were good tears.

 

Stiles added a finger in with his tongue and started working the spot inside of Derek over and over pulling a string of "fuck", "shit" and "Stiles", accompanied by bucking hips and aborated thrusts. "More, Stiles, please more." Stiles added another finger and Derek keened at him. ""More." He begged shamelessly. Derek came shortly after Stiles added the third finger. Derek shot out over his stomach in another set of hot, white ropes. Stiles kept licking into Derek until finally it got to be too much, and the two of them collapsed, and promptly passed out.

 

Derek woke up an hour later, realizing that he had to call and push his lunch plans with Allie back half an hour, he knew what he smelled like, and he had enough manners not to show up smelling this strongly of sex and jizz, and sweat. He texted her and then jumped quickly into the shower. He jumped out and left a note for Stiles.

 

****Lunch with Allie. Be home in a bit. Love you. So much. -Derek.****

 

He met Allie at a small restaurant in Brooklyn.

 

"Hey" Derek said, hugging her.

 

"Hey back!" She said.

 

"Sorry I'm late, I had kind of an awesome morning." Derek said apologetically.

 

"Thanks for showering." She ginned. "And Derek? I'm so proud of you." She said gently.

 

"For what?" Derek asked, confused.

 

"For not freaking out, for letting him love you." She told him.

 

"Some days it's easier than others." Derek admitted. "Yesterday was bad."

 

She nodded.

 

Sometimes she reminded him so much of Laura, and it made him smile. Laura would have liked Allison. They ate lunch and then went for a walk, laughing arm in arm when Allie looked seriously at him for a moment.

 

"You know you have to have the conversation with him, right?" She asked, and honestly, Derek wasn't sure what she was getting at.

 

"Huh?"

 

"The mate talk? The knotting talk? Any of this ringing any bells in your wolfy head?" She asked.

 

"Oh shit, that's going to be a thing now, isn't it?!" Derek's eyes widened, completely panicked. Derek had completely forgotten all about mates and knots, it'd been a REALLY long time since he'd had the werewolf sex talk. But then Derek thought of something else. What if he and Stiles WEREN'T mates? The thought made him miserable. "Maybe I don't, maybe we're not mates."

 

"Really?" She said and she sounded super judgey "that's what you're going with, Hale? Because we all know that's complete bullshit. Seriously, surprise knotting sucks, just ask Isaac. Oh and also, you're going into heat on Sunday, I can smell it, so maybe have that conversation too. Oh and Derek, if you bond tomorrow night? He'll go into heat with you, even as a human. How did you not realize that?"

 

Derek shrugged, because honestly, he'd really just forgotten all about heat cycles, because you know, he was having so much sex it never became a problem. "Allie, do you know what I've been doing for the last year?" He knew he was blushing, and he also knew that she had no idea what he'd been doing for work.

 

"Like for work? No, I thought you were running your cabaret and dungeons below it. What were you doing, Der?" She looked worried.

 

Derek looked at the ground. "I was going those things, and I was going to school. And I worked in my dungeon." He finished, looking her straight in the eyes.

 

"Wait, you lost track of your heat cycle because-" She started.

 

"I was having sex for money, all night, every night." He impressively unashamed.

 

"Oh! That's explains it! Pretty good job, too." She said. "When I found out about Eclipse I was little surprised, but hey, the world needs more sex positive people, so fuck yeah. Also, I'm going to need to get one of those fancy membership things you sell for Isaac and Scott too." She added.

 

"I think I can arrange that." He promised.

 

"I need to go home and start getting ready for tonight and you need to go home and have a serious talk with your mate. Really though, it's Stiles he'll think knotting is the coolest thing ever, you know him. And more than anything, he'll be psyched that he's yours, I promise. God, he's been talking in his sleep since he was sixteen, please let this be it!" She said, hugging him goodbye.

 

Derek walked back towards his building wondering when the hell his life had become a wonderful hot mess of friends and school, with Stiles as his boyfriend and mate and Allison Fucking Argent as his best friend. Because ugh. Allison Argent was his best friend. No, Allie was his best friend. She's just Allie. He could deal with that.


	19. Glad to Know You Can Still Be Absolutey Terrifying, Then!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's shitty at words.
> 
> They get there eventually.

Stiles woke up while Derek was at lunch with Allison, and was sitting in the kitchen reading and eating when Derek got home. "Hey" Stiles said and went over to give Derek a quick kiss. Oh no, what the fuck was this shit? Seriously? Derek should be pretty blissed out from this morning, so what was with his sour face?

 

"Der?" He asked, "what's wrong?"

 

"NOTHING!" he snarled, eyes burning.

 

"Glad to know you can still be absolutely terrifying, then!" Stiles shot back. "What the fuck happened at lunch?"

 

"I said nothing, Stiles, leave it alone. We have to get ready." Derek snapped.

 

"Fine, but this isn't over." Stiles promised.

 

"You say that now-" Derek muttered under his breath, turning away and heading for the shower.

 

"What the fuck did you do to him, Allie?" Stiles shouted when he was sure Derek was in the shower, and not listening in.

 

"Ah, fuck, what happened?" She said, clearly annoyed.

 

"He came home all pissy and fucking growled the house down with burning red eyes, what the fuck, Allie?!" Stiles said, completely exasperated.

 

"Derek needs to talk to you about some stuff. It's nothing bad, I swear, it's actually awesome, except he doesn't see it that way because he's nervous and stupid and he's being all Derek about it, just, give him a minute, Stiles, he's so so scared." She told him.

 

"Yeah, okay, but I'm not going to leave this alone for long." He promised.

 

"Trust me, even if he doesn't talk to you, you'll figure everything out tomorrow night. Oh? And stock up on ice. Trust."

 

"Cryptic much?" He whined.

 

"You'll thank me Sunday." She answered.

 

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

 

"Nope! Just another awesome perk to being a werewolf! Comes with inherent wisdom and shit."

 

"Allie, super developed senses aren't inherent wisdom." He chided gently.

 

"Po-tay-to, Poh-tah-to" She argued, "see you tonight!"

 

Derek was dressed and ready, waiting in the kitchen, shifting nervously. He looked edible in painted on jeans and another v-neck tee. He wasn't meeting Stiles' eyes. Okay, so this was still a thing then.

 

"You're going to have to tell me eventually, Der." Stiles said.

 

"I know, but we have a nice evening ahead and I'd rather not ruin it before it even gets started." Derek sounded sad and resigned.

 

They both started into the hallway, both pissed off and keyed up. Well, tonight was off to a great start, then, wasn't it?

 

Derek wasn't really mad at Stiles. He wasn't. He was just mad at the situation. It was like the universe was constantly reminding him that he couldn't have the same things as normal people. Yeah, okay, so he'd thought that maybe somewhere deep down he had a mate somewhere out there, and he figured he'd never meet them because they'd have to be as fucked up and twisted as he was to want to be with him, and he had no interest in meeting anyone that fucked up ever again. So really this was just another painful reminder that Derek Hale doesn't get to be normal.

 

Because there is no way that the universe likes him enough to have given him Stiles. There's just no way. So when he told Stiles everything and he went running for the hills, really it was going to be the universe's fault. There was no way a fucking eighteen year old kid was going to want to settle down forever with a slightly incompetent super angry Alpha werewolf.

 

And he was mad because he knew, without a doubt, there would never be anyone else for him, ever. And he knew when he said that, Stiles would run. Because it was too much, if Stiles knew the things Derek wanted to do to him, bite him, claim him, mark him-he would be gone, forever. And so, Derek decided he was going to have one more good night with Stiles before he faced the firing squad.

 

The pack met in front of the club, Erica and Boyd had to cancel because they were doing and installation in Manhattan, But Lydia, Isaac, Scott and Allison were all there, and it was awesome for the six of them to be together again, even with this weird tension he was feeling with Derek. It was radiating off them in waves, and he knew it must be confusing and uncomfortable for their friends, but he didn't know what do about it.

 

"Derek's going to show us downstairs!" Allison crowed out a little while later.

 

"Uh, yeah, sure." Derek said, "what are you doing?" He asked her.

 

"Look, you two are literally radiating conflict and it's setting our teeth on edge. I know your rooms are werewolf sound proof so for fuck's sake do us all a favor and TALK to him Derek." She scolded. "I'm sure the rest of us can find something to do in the meantime." She grinned evilly.

 

"Yeah, okay." He finally agreed."Stiles," He said, turning to his boyfriend. "We need to talk."

 

Okay, Derek thought to himself, okay. Mate. Knotting. Heat. Mates was the easiest. "My dick is going to do weird things from now on, starting tomorrow night, but I can control it." was the second easiest. The hardest by far was "Remember when I said I wasn't an animal? Well, here's the thing-". And that's when the conversation just stops in Derek's mind because Stiles is gone, he'd taken off, freaky werewolf dicks and heat and mates.

 

"Okay, Der, just fucking spill it, would you? I know this isn't about sex, you're not cagey about sex, at least not like this, so just, what is it? Are we still fighting because I thought-" Derek cut him off with a quick kiss.

 

"No-it's, we're not fighting, we're fine-" Derek started, pacing around the room, anxiously. "How much do you know about werewolf--relationships?" He started.

 

"I know that werewolves can have multiple sexual partners up until the find their mate, and then they mate for life,-Derek, what the hell? You found your mate and you've been fucking around with me this whole time? Are you stupid?!" Stiles demanded, getting mighty pissed.

 

"How could you do this to me, Derek? I love you, I-thought-" Stiles choked out, okay, so a panic attack was coming, awesome. But his heart was breaking okay? Derek found his perfect little werewolf counterpart, or maybe it was a human, he thought that human would probably love to be a werewolf and be alive with Derek forever and do stupid werewolf things with his Derek and everything was terrible and how the fuck had Peter managed to ruin his goddamn life from beyond the grave?

 

"Stiles, Stiles stop-calm down." Derek urged. Oh, he'd been talking out loud, then, even better. "Stiles," he urged, "please don't make me do this-"he begged. He flashed his eyes. "STILES!" Stiles looked at him immediately and he let the red bleed out of his eyes. "Stiles, I'm so sorry-I didn't want to do that." Derek HATED using his Alpha-ness on Stiles, anywhere ever. It felt like a violation, Stiles wasn't a wolf. It wasn't the same.

 

"No Der, sorry, it's fine, I just, I love you so much, I wanted this to be forever, I'm just disappointed and I miss you already." Stiles said, through wet eyes.

 

"Stiles, stop. Stiles what I'm trying to tell is that it's you. you're basically it for me forever. But I didn't want to say anything because you're so young, and this is forever, Stiles, you don't get to go back. you're only eighteen, and it's all so unfair to you." Derek ranted.

 

"Derek Hale. I have loved you since I was sixteen years old. you are such a stupid wolf. I love you forever. And I want this. I want this so fucking much. Did you really think I wouldn't want you? Did you really think I don't know what this is? That I haven't known since the first time? Come on Derek, I'm new to sex, but I'm pretty sure not everyone fucks like we do, and if they do, I have no idea how they ever want to do anything else.  But that's not how I know. I know because of the fact that you talk to me. So I'm guessing the reason you're bringing this up is the full moon. So fill me in." Stiles said, sitting down on the bed, waiting for Derek to continue.

 

"I wanted you to have more time to think about this, I'd honestly forgotten all about that stuff-it's been so long since my parents talked to me about it and, when I became an adult I just never thought-, anyway, so, if we decide that we want to complete the bond, and we don't have to-if we decide this together-tomorrow night-"

 

"Oh man Derek, you sound like you're trying to ask me to the prom, just spit it out." Stiles said, rescuing his boyfriend for the moment.

 

"Psh, that was easy, I smiled in high school." Derek shot back easily.

 

"Look, alright, so tomorrow night when we're having sex, I need to bite you-it won't turn you, I promise, and then you need to bite me. And then-so," Derek narrowed his eyes. "How much do you know about werewolf sex?" He countered.

 

"Holy shit, are you telling me knotting is really a thing?!" Stiles said, and he jumped off the bed at Derek's red face and horrified expression. He nodded. Stiles jumped around happily, "this is the second coolest thing ever, Derek!"

 

"The second coolest?" Derek cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Yes, dummy, the first coolest is obviously forever mates!" He said giddily.

 

Stiles was laughing and jumping around and laughing at Derek's slight discomfort at talking about his knot. When Derek had had quite enough of Stiles' theatrics he simply looked at the man and said, "and we're going into heat on Sunday." Derek sat back in his chair and clasped his fingers together, waiting for the inevitable slew of questions about to head his way. Before the questions started he had the brief satisfaction of watching Stiles smile drop, just briefly while he tried to figure out if Derek was joking or not.  Stiles seemed to err on the side of caution because he looked shocked but eeked out "heat? and did you say we? Oh. Ice. I get it now."

 

"So basically, my punishment for being mated to an Alpha is that I have to stay home all day and get fucked by you?" He hedged.

 

"Sort of? The thing about heat is-it's-hot." He finished lamely.

 

"Seriously, Der? That's all I get? 'heat is hot.'" Stiles asked, mildly annoyed.

 

"No, I mean, it's like you're in a haze, and you get so so fucking hot. It's like noon in the middle of the summer, hot. It's uncomfortable. But sex makes it bearable? It's kind of hard to explain. I'm already running a couple degrees warmer than normal." He shook his head.

 

"Well, I guess I'll understand soon enough." Stiles concluded. He knew without a doubt that this was what was supposed to happen. He knew Derek was his and that he was Derek's. He laughed, because if you'd asked Stiles if he'd essentially be married at eighteen, he would have laughed you away, if you'd asked him if he'd be married to DEREK HALE at eighteen, he would have had you committed.

 

Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek's mouth, "now can we please get back to our friends before our friends end up doing the entertaining? We're better at it anyway." Stiles purred.

 

"Mmm, this is going to be fun." Derek promised.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack all has breakfast together and Derek gets a surprise from his friends.
> 
> tomorrow mating and stuff. Also, 90's music coming up, too!

The rest of the night went well, Stiles and Derek were no longer giving off waves of tension, but Derek was still nervous-there were so many things they still had to talk about before tomorrow night, and honestly? Derek was terrified at how easily he could hurt Stiles, simply by accident. He hadn't been lying to Allie, exactly. He hadn't been keeping track of his heat cycle, because he hadn't had one in years. Sure, he thought, the sex he'd been having had helped some his supposed, but really, he thought, not for the first time, somewhere along the way he and his wolf had ended up on opposite sides, and he wasn't sure his wolf had ever forgiven him for that. At least not until he had Stiles. He was absolutely fucking sure this had something to do with Stiles.

So, he was going to go through his first heat since he was sixteen, with a human mate, who isn't sure whether or not he actually wants to be a werewolf. What could possibly go wrong, right? He knew that Stiles would go into heat with him-just a much milder version, as in Stiles still got to keep the Stiles part of his brain and Derek wasn't sure what he was going to turn into, he just knew that hurting Stiles wasn't an option and he trust his wolf to pull back if it came to that. His wolf chose Stiles first, after all.

They all left the club around two, heading back to Derek's apartment to spend the night together as a pack. The apartment was huge so everyone had their own space, they'd meet up for breakfast in the morning.

After they'd said goodbye to their friends, Derek and Stiles went back into their room and Derek took off to the bathroom, deciding that hot water made everything better.

"Hey," he said. "We still have some things we need to talk about, come here." Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss. Derek moved from Stiles' lips and quickly kissed the tip of his nose before stepping into the bath with Stiles. Stiles fit himself between Derek's legs, leaning back into his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"I'm scared I'll hurt you." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear, teeth tugging gently at the lobe. "Mmm," he moaned into Stiles' ear. He licked at the human's neck. 

"You know, when you do that, thinking is hard." Stiles said. "You're not going to hurt me, Der. I trust you." He said those words to Derek before, but he could see how scared Derek was about this. 

Derek sighed. "Not like hurt you hurt you. I'm afraid I'll lose my shit and-"

"Turn me." Stiles finished for him.

"Yeah, I'm really fucking scared of that, I never want to take that choice away from you." He said miserably.

"Well, I trust you. But, as my gorgeous, sexy boyfriend pointed out the other day, there are worse things in life than being a werewolf." He said, turning his head to kiss Derek's mouth.

"I'm going to pick up some Wolfsbane restraints from the club tomorrow. Don't look at me like that, Stiles. I just want to know that I can keep you safe if I have to." Derek said, and Stiles knew the conversation was over.

"That's fine, I have something I want to do before tomorrow night." Stiles said. The boys hopped out of the tub and headed straight for bed.

They snuggled together, enjoying just being together, Derek stroked Stiles' cheek, while Stiles played with Derek's hair. They were still smiling slightly at each other when they fell asleep.

Derek woke up first, listening to all the other steady heartbeats in his apartment. They were all there, and for the first time since the fire, he left like he was with his family. It soothed the dull ache that was always there in his chest. 

Derek made coffee while he waited for the others to get up. Allie was the second one up, walking into the kitchen in her PJs, hair tied back off her neck. Tattooed on the back of Allie's neck was a small, black, triskele, exactly like the one Derek had on his back. He was puzzled for a moment. He didn't let on though, when she turned around at looked at him seriously, "Der, you're my person, you know that, yeah?" 

Derek laughed under his breath, he and Allie had lunch damn near everyday that week and talked on the phone all the time, and yeah, she was his person too. Also, Grey's Anatomy.

He gave her his one in a million, thousand watt smiled. "Yeah, you're my person, too." He said and rumpled her hair.

"Did you just understand and reciprocate a Grey's Anatomy quote, Derek?"

"It's been a lonely fucking year." He said miserably. But then he smiled, because basically everything was awesome now. Of course he still had crippling moments of anxiety when he was sure everything was about to fall apart around him, leaving him alone and miserable once again. But like, really, that had to be over, right? There's like a lifetime limit of that shit and Derek, Derek has to have exceeded it for at least three lifetimes, so, he's done right? He can keep this? But the more time he spends with Stiles, the less anxious he becomes, and Stiles always stops the panic attacks, and wakes him up when he's screaming at night.

Slowly, everyone filtered into the kitchen. And one by one Derek noticed they all had the same tattoo. Scott under the bands on his left arm, Ethan on his left shoulder blade, Danny on his right forearm, Allie on her neck, Lydia on the inside of her left wrist and Isaac on his right bicep.

So then basically, Derek just stared at his friends, mouth gaping like an idiot. "You all have..."

"Oh yeah, Scott said, we got them after you left. We kept the triskele as our pack symbol, because it makes us feel close to you. And we want other wolves to know that we belong to the Hale pack. Stiles didn't get one though, he said he wouldn't until he found you." Scott shrugged.

Everyone lapsed into smaller conversations, Stiles finally joined Derek in the kitchen, he walked up behind the wolf, knowing how big a deal it was that Derek felt safe enough to turn his back on Stiles, and wrapped his arms around Derek's stomach.

"Morning, baby." Derek said leaning back for a kiss. "I'm making pancakes." He smiled, smiling hugely.


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles is playing with fire. He knows he is, but somehow, he just can't bring himself to mind. He'd come home to find Derek making dinner in the kitchen.

"Stiles, are you okay?" He asked, eyes bugging out of his head.

Awesome. Stiles thought. Of course. I'm such a dumbass. Why on earth would I do this TODAY of all days?

"'M fine, Der," he says into Derek's mouth. "I was bleeding earlier, but I'm good now. Just trust me. You'll find out later." And then, magically, Derek is standing behind him grabbing Stiles around the waist and pulling him against his chest. Stiles can feel his fangs drop and tilts his head to the side and lets Derek run his fangs up and down his neck. So yeah, Alpha werewolf, full moon, neck, fangs. Definitely playing with fire. But he trusts Derek, who is firmly in control of himself.

And then Derek was spinning him around, grabbing his hips and Stiles let out a small whimper. Derek's eyebrows did that thing where they shot up his forehead causing his eyes to bug out again.

"Stiles. Shirt off, now." He said tightly.

"Fine, but you ruined your own surprise, Sourwolf." Stiles shot back, lifting his arms over his head. Turns out Stiles' errand had been very specific, and as he lifted his shirt Derek could plainly see a triskele tattooed over Stiles' hip, it was the same size as Derek's and started on his stomach and wrapped around his hip and finished on his back.

Derek had about 2 minutes of clarity left, he walked up to Stiles and placed his hand over the tattoo, watching Stiles wince slightly. "Wanna see a magic trick?" Derek smirked at him.

"Always." He saw black veins crawling up Derek's arm, and he felt the pain leave him, but then he realized, not only was he not in pain, his tattoo was healed. Completely.

"How in the hell?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. It's new-since the full shift kicked in. Doesn't work for anything other than superficial wounds, but it's still pretty fucking cool." Derek ginned at him.

"Do you like it?" Stiles asked, feeling Derek's eyes on him, and he wasn't sure why, but this made him feel more self conscious than any of the times they'd had sex, even the time in the club with the audience. 

Derek licked it. "I fucking love it. And I love you." He smiled.

"What's tonight going to be like? And the next few days?" Stiles asked, he knew a lot about werewolves, but he was out of his element here. His research had netted him a ton of information about Alphas, he knew they could knot their mates, (thank you very much, Scott McCall.) But since bitten wolves don't go into heat like born wolves, he hadn't bothered to research that, Derek had gone, and without him there and needing answers, Stiles had somehow felt like it was an invasion of his privacy.

Derek glanced at him nervously. "I-I'm not sure." he answered honestly. "That's what's freaking me out. I haven't done this before, the mate thing, it's kind of a one time thing, it's not like I get a do-over, and you weren't old enough before."

"How long have you known, Der?" And he really hoped that Derek knew what he was asking, because he didn't think he could ask the question outright.

Derek smiled down at him. He answered simply, "this is private property." And it was true. Derek really had known it then, but he'd lied to himself for over a year. Stiles was a child and he so wasn't going to be that guy and his wolf couldn't make him. Derek stroked Stiles' bottom lip with his thumb, before kissing the boy and licking into his mouth, gently.

"As for tonight, I've done some reading and I called Peter. Before everything, he-he had a family, did you know that? A wife and a daughter..." Derek said sadly. "Anyway, right before I come I'm going to knot you, and then," he said nervously, because if he was being honest, this part was freaking HIM out and he couldn't imagine Stiles would take it much better, "while we're tied," he licked the junction of Stiles' neck and shoulder, "I have to bite you, and you have to bite me, hard enough to break the skin. ButIHaveToBeInBetaFormWhenIDoIt." He finished to quickly Stiles didn't make out a word.

"Can you say that again? I couldn't understand you." He said earnestly, he really wasn't trying to embarrass his boyfriend.

"I said, I have to be in beta form while I do it. I'm so sorry. I know it's weird. If you don't want to, I totally get it." He said, wolf whining pointedly inside him. Choice. Always. So turns out, Derek Hale is awesome at being an adult, who would have known?

"So when you say weird, you really mean hot, yeah? Because holy mother that sounds fantastic." Stiles said enthusiastically. Stiles found the idea of Derek fucking him like that incredibly hot, it made his dick twitch just thinking about it. And in the darkest parts of his mind, the ones he refuses to think about, he thinks Derek's wolf fucking him would be pretty hot, too. Or even better, him fucking Derek's wolf. So maybe he was a little messed up.

"Stiles..." Derek choked on his own spit.

"Oh fuck. I said that outloud, didn't I?" He asked, and for the first time in forever, he was embarrassed. "God, I'm-I'm so sorry, I don't-"

"Yeah, you definitely did." Derek bit out. "Is that really something you think about?"

Stiles shrugged and nodded, sheepishly. "I love all of you and I want all of you. I'm sorry. How much did I really say?" He asked.

"You were mumbling for a minute and then said 'I want to fuck your wolf'." Derek said, grinning. "And then I choked on my tongue." He smiled, feeling badly that Stiles was so embarrassed. It wasn't like Derek hadn't thought about it, he'd thought about having Stiles in EVERY way, and his wolf wanted him in every way too. But then you know, he remembered, he's a wolf, and they kill people and stuff.

"I could kill you." He said.

"That wasn't a no." Stiles retorted.

"No, it wasn't, but can we table this until after the full moon, because I honestly can't think straight right now." Derek said, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"Sure. What's going to happen tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"You mean you haven't researched what happens to born wolves in heat?" Derek teased.

"No. It felt wrong, like if you weren't asking me about it, I didn't need to know." Stiles said, kissing his boyfriend.

"I'll get hit first, probably sometime in the middle of the night, you'll get hit a few hours later. For you, mostly you get to keep your mind, it'll be slightly hazy, but you'll remember who you are. Me on the other hand-I'll be more wolf than human, but I'll come back every now and then. I might not remember who I am, but I WILL remember who you are. I'm also going to get super hot, hence why they call it heat, and you'll feel like you're running a low grade fever without the aches. It can last anywhere from a day to three days, depending. I'd guess it'll be more like three days because it's been so long."

Stiles looked up at Derek, with a look on his face that Derek didn't understand. "I never knew you had so many words." Stiles said, slightly breathlessly, and Derek smiled.

"I wish I could give you exact details about what's going to happen, but, I'm sort of, unique, and not just because I can shift fully." Derek said looking uncomfortable.

Stiles couldn't figure out what Derek was getting at. so, he cocked an eyebrow, urging Derek to go on.

"Okay, so, more words then." Derek said to himself. "Okay, the reason I go into heat in the first place is because I'm a born wolf. An Alpha like Scott gets a knot, but he doesn't get the biological imperative that it comes with. So that's one way, I'm also a full shift wolf, so that's different as well, and I'm gay." He finished, like that explained everything.

Stiles gasped in mock horror. "No way!" He said sarcastically.

"There aren't a lot of gay werewolves, Stiles. There are even fewer gay alphas, as in, I know of exactly one." He deadpanned. "Even Scott is rare, but Scott's orientation was already bisexual or maybe just Isaacsexual before he was bitten, even if he didn't realize it, but with me, wanting to further my species is basically hardwired into me. So it's either going to be the same as any heat or it's going to be completely different."

"You're panicking." Stiles concluded.

"Basically. I know that I won't get violent, but if I start freaking out, like really freaking out, you need to call Peter."

"Can I ask you something?" Stiles asked.

"Sure."

"If you're gay then what about-" He started.

"I loved Paige. I did. I loved her so much. She was handsome and beautiful and accepting. I can't explain it, Stiles, but I was so in love with her. I'm absolutely sure of that." He finished with a pained look on his face.

"No, I get it, for you, with her, love was gender-less. It makes complete sense." Stiles said, finally understanding.

Derek made some chicken thing with a fancy foreign name for dinner, and they watched some TV before heading to bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked for what had to have been like the 50th time. "This is forever, it's not like we can get divorced." He warned.

"Will you stop saying that like it's a bad thing?" Stiles told him, looking right into his eyes. "I've loved you since I was fifteen years old, sourwolf. FIFTEEN years old since that goddamn day in the fucking woods with your stupid leather jacket and bad attitude and fancy car."

"First of all, you love my leather jacket, I caught you wearing it around the house the other day, and also, really? YOU'RE going to complain about my fancy car?" Derek questioned.

"I concede the point about the car." Stiles admitted, there was no denying his love for the Camaro. He ignored the jab about the jacket, because if Derek WAS right, and Stiles was admitting nothing, but if he had been wearing Derek's jacket around the apartment making scowly faces in the mirror, well, that was no one's business but his.

Derek muttered something under his breath about "wait till you see YOUR fancy car." But Stiles didn't catch it, he was busy looking out the window watching the moon climb higher into the sky.

Stiles was sitting on their bed and Derek was standing in the doorway, looking every bit the predator he was, the one he usually kept hidden right below the surface, the only part of his body betraying him was his eyes. Stiles felt the air leave his lungs because he was sure he'd never seen anything more alive than Derek was in that moment.

Stiles looked at Derek with an awestruck, dopey expression, and simply said, "Derek Hale, you take my breath away."

And then Derek fucking blushed, all over his fucking stupid handsome face. The tips of his ears turning pink as well, and Derek stared at him shyly. Well goddamnit, it was just un-fucking-fair.

Derek stalked over towards the bed, letting his fangs drop for a second and allowing them to catch the light and glint, before pulling them back and crawling up the bed, pulling Stiles with him. Stiles pulled his knees up so his feet were flat on the bed and Derek slotted himself between them, bracketing Stiles' head with his arms and running his nose across Stiles', and kissing into his mouth, trying to lick out the taste of Stiles. Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek's wrist and leaned into the kiss, soft moans leaving his throat.

Derek pulled away to look at Stiles and he was the perfect mix of love and destruction. "I'm going to wreck you, Stiles. you're going to feel me inside you for weeks." The wolf snarled out.

"I'm going to knot you and tie you until you smell of nothing but mine. I'm going to take you apart Stiles, and build you back up, over and over again, forever.' Derek managed to choke out after a moment, biting at Stiles' neck the whole time, dragging shameless moan out of his boyfriend.

"Oh fuck, Der, please-just please-" Stiles started until he heard clothes being clawed off. And he should be scared, werewolf, full moon and all, but he just couldn't find it in himself to be fearful of Derek. Derek was his wolf.

Stiles looked down to find them both naked, Derek rutting against Stiles' crotch, looking, if Stiles was being honest, slightly unhinged. He watched Derek's eyes cloud over and blow wide with lust, red rimmed and boring into him with feral intensity.

He put his hands on either side of Derek's face and kissed him deeply, nipping at his tongue and licking over his lips, making the flushed pink glisten in the light. Stiles kissed Derek until their lips were swollen and puffy, listening intently at the low noises the wolf was making in the back of his throat. 

"Der," Stiles asked, knowing he only had Derek for a few minutes before the wolf came back. "I realize this is poor timing, but, um, how big is it?"

Derek knew what he was asking, and he grimaced apologetically, holding up a closed fist. Stiles noticed that somewhere along the way, Derek's claws had made an appearance.

Derek took a couple deep breaths and with great difficulty managed to pull them back, and looked down at Stiles. "Der, I told you, it's fine, seriously,"

"Stiles, I need to open you up, and I doubt you want me using my claws." He looked down at Stiles smugly.

"Point." Stiles conceded. Derek moved down his neck leaving open mouthed kisses all the way down, before moving on to his chest, licking over his nipples as he went, slowly making his way down, biting gently at the human's hips before nosing against his cock and inhaling. "You smell amazing." Derek said into Stiles' dick, drawing a dirty moan from Stiles.

"Fuck, Derek." Stiles said in a choked voice. "Please, I need more," he begged and felt Derek slide one finger inside him, going up to the first knuckle. "Yeah-that's it, oh, fuck, so good." He moaned when Derek pushed in a second finger.

Derek added a third finger and looked up at Stiles with blown eyes, meeting his equally blown eyes. "You're going to gape when I'm finished with you, Stiles. So fucking wide and loose, just for, only me, forever. My come will be dripping out of you for days." He snarled, promisingly as he kept working his fingers over Stiles, scissoring, stretching him wider and wider.

"I'm going to plug it into you, baby." He promised. "It'll leak out of you slowly all fucking day, slowly dripping down your legs making your thighs slick, until I lick you clean and fuck you back into the mattress over and over until you're a fucking puddle in our bed. I'm going to ruin you."

Stiles had considered how hot it would if Derek let his perfect control slip slightly. Honestly? This was like having a fantasy brought to life in front of his eyes. Derek was taking him in a primal, possessive, animalistic way and it was the hottest thing to ever happen to Stiles in his entire life.

"Do you know what happens when I sink my knot into you? Did you know that I'll keep coming inside you off and on until it goes down? Stuff you so full me of you can't feel anything else." Stiles was so entranced by the filth his lover was spewing at him and the didn't even notice that Derek had added a fourth finger, and was rubbing at Stiles' balls with his thumb, slowly coaxing Stiles open, slowly and painlessly. Stiles moaned loudly and arched as Derek rubbed at that spot inside him.

"Stiles, baby," Derek said, pulling Stiles out of his pleasure trance. "Can you take my thumb, love? I know it's a lot but I don't want to hurt you later." Derek said gently. Stiles nodded. How different could four fingers be from a fist? Turns out, so different.

Derek squeezed his thumb inside along with his other fingers and Stiles lost the ability to speak. He'd never felt so full before. It was incredible, and for the first time, having Derek's big hands inside him, he was briefly overwhelmed by the maleness of his partner. he just moaned harder, as Derek crooked his fingers again.

Derek pulled his fingers out and Stiles immediately wanted them back. He whined a little until Derek replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed in with one motion, groaning into Stiles' neck as he bottomed out.

"Oh fuck, Stiles. You're still so fucking tight, Jesus Christ." Derek spit out at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so full. You're everywhere." Stiles said, sounding mildly drugged. Derek started off at a slow pace, not wanting to make this painful for Stiles, he wanted this to be a good memory. Stiles whined impatiently, but Derek was able to silence him with kisses for at least a few minutes before he finally said, mildly exasperated, "Derek, I love you. I know you're worried about hurting me but-" he pushed the wolf off him flipping around so he was on his hands and knees showing Derek his gaping hole, "I need you to fuck me. And I need it to be hard and fast." He said, taking Derek's cock in one hand and lining it up with his hole. "Can you do that?"

Derek was beyond words, he let out a sound that was more animal than human and thrust hard into the boy in front of him, snarling under his breath the whole time. He set a punishing rhythm, Stiles meeting him thrust for thrust. The only sounds in the room were moans and skin slapping against skin. "Oh fuck, Stiles, fuck fuck fuck." Derek gasped out, feeling Stiles tight heat pull him in again. Derek pulled Stiles up so he was sitting on his lap, grinding into him slowly, gently, alternating that with hard, punishing thrusts that knocked the breath out of Stiles every time. Derek pulled out and turned Stiles around so they were face to face.

Derek could feel the knot start forming at the base of his dick, he looked at Stiles, momentarily fighting his wolf's need to claim choked out "you're the love of my life, and I just thought you should know that." He knew it was obvious, but he thought deserved to hear it after everything he'd been through. Stiles put his hands on Derek's face and felt the bones start to rearrange.

Derek kept thrusting for a few more strokes before his knot caught Stiles' rim and wouldn't move. Derek moaned, "Fuck, Stiles, I'm-I'm-nnngh, oh God. Fuck, Stiles." He sobbed out, before sinking his fangs into the junction between Stiles shoulder and neck, creating a mark that wouldn't heal. And then Stiles was screaming incoherently and shooting all over Derek's chest, before leaning his head back and sinking his teeth into the same spot on Derek. 

Stiles moaned as his hole tugged on Derek's knot, pulsating and making Derek groan and come a little more. Stiles could feel the contentment Derek was radiating, another aspect of the mate bond. It was amazing. After about a half an hour Derek slipped out of Stiles and inserted a plug, trapping his come inside and keeping Stiles open. They drifted off to sleep shortly after.

Stiles woke up about three hours later, well into the middle of the night, alone, with a giant wet spot in the bed next to him. Okay then, Derek's heat must have hit like he predicted. He walked into their bathroom and the sight brought him up short. Derek, sitting a bathtub of half melted ice, eyes glazed over, and blinking off and on like a bizarre Christmas tree. That would have been enough, really, for Stiles to pause, but then he saw Derek was biting his bottom lip, writhing around fingering his own ass, his dick giant and purple between his legs.

"Holy shit, Derek!" Stiles shouted.

"I was-pretending," he gasped, "that it was you." Derek managed to bite out, which, fair enough.


	22. Coming Dry and Screaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Heat Sex.

Stiles gasped. "You are unreal." He said, wide eyed, staring at Derek like he was the sun. And Stiles couldn't be positive that he wasn't staring at the sun, because holy FUCK, Derek Hale fucking himself on his fingers in THEIR apartment, had suddenly become his life, and how the hell did this happen? He wasn't sure, but for now he was just going to go with it. He crossed the bathroom in about three steps, congratulating himself when he didn't trip over his feet.

Derek was whining, low and desperate and sexy as fuck. Stiles knelt down next to the bathtub and stroked Derek's cheek gently, "what do you need, Der? How can I help?"

Right now," Derek started, "I just need you to touch me. I don't know how far gone I'll be so, while I'm still myself, you have ALL the consent. I trust you completely." He finally managed to get out. Not for the first time, Stiles was struck with the fact that Derek was responsible. It shouldn't come as a surprise, because Derek might be 23, but he'd already been an adult for 7 years. The thought was sobering. Derek knew how strongly they both felt about enthusiastic consent, and had made sure to give it while he still could.

Oh. It hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. Of course. They were responsible for each other. Right then, Stiles knew he could do this, that he could get Derek through this, because he knew Derek, he knew so many stupid things about Derek. And, he knew what Derek liked, and since they'd spoken, Stiles had done a bit of heat research, courtesy of Peter and Chris Argent. It turned out that Derek was rare, but not wholly unique in his orientation. 

Stiles gently lifted Derek's hand off his aching cock, replacing it with his own and stroking lightly. Derek's eyelids fluttered closed and he sighed. Derek was still fucking his own fingers and fucking up into Stiles' fist. Stiles watched in awe as Derek came. Eyes open, red bleeding in, and fangs dropping. It was simultaneously the most terrifying and sexiest thing he'd ever seen and it made his dick twitch. Derek was still jerking and moaning and fucking himself, and his cock hadn't gone down even a little bit. He was whimpering softly to himself.

That was the moment that Stiles realized his calm, controlled and collected Derek was gone. This new Derek was needy and wanton and slutty and beautiful and perfect and his. 

Stiles could do this for Derek. He could get them through the next few days. Before Derek the idea of controlling anything had been paralyzing, it was just too damn hard. But he loved Derek more than he feared that control, and so he would do this.

Stiles gently tugged on Derek's wrists, easing his fingers out, listening to Derek whimper and beg Stiles to fill him. "Shh, it's okay baby." Stiles purred. "It's okay, I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to fill you up, don't worry. I've got you." He promised, and Derek FINALLY got out of the bathtub, dried off and headed for the bedroom. Stiles pulled the plug out from the drain and followed after Derek. Derek's chest and face were flushed red, a side effect from the heat, and he was gently stroking his cock while he waited for Stiles to join him.

"Stiles, Stiles please." He begged, arching off the bed. "Stiles, I need you to fuck me-please," He pleaded with Stiles, fucking into his fist the whole time. 

"It's okay, Der, I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. I promise." He recycled Derek's words back to him, knowing they made him feel better when Derek had said them. "I kn-know." Derek choked out and it sounded like he was holding back tears. "Fuck, it-it hurts, Stiles."

"Okay baby, I'll make it better, I just need to find the lube. I don't want to hurt you, love." Stiles said gently, rubbing his nose against Derek's.

"Don't-don't need it," Derek managed. Stiles cocked an eyebrow. Derek looked super embarrassed. "Heat slick." He said, by way of explanation. Stiles reached back, and oh, yeah. Derek was definitely leaking. Fuck, that was hot, and all Stiles wanted to do was taste it. So he did. It tasted like summer and lemonade. Fuck. Werewolf biology was amazing. Stiles groaned. "Oh god Der. that is so fucking hot. After I fuck you, Derek. I'm going to eat you. Because fuck you taste amazing, and I bet you'll taste even better with me. I can't wait, Derek," He said, whispering into the wolf's ear. "I'm going to suck my come out of you until I taste nothing but your fucking slick and I'm going to eat you until I can fuck you again. Then I'm going to do it all over again, Derek. I'm going to take you to pieces. I'm going to shatter you and put you back together. God, I fucking love you."

Oh. And then Derek came. Stiles was feeling incredibly smug. He'd just talked his boyfriend off. He was licking the shell of Derek's ear and biting at his neck, feeling his own cock grow increasingly impatient. His vision started to get hazy, fuck. Stiles' heat was coming on now as well. He nuzzled into the underside of the wolf's jaw. Stiles got up on his knees, staring at Derek below him. "God Derek, the things I want to do to you." Stiles said and reached back to pressed two of his fingers into Derek. Derek moaned and bucked his hips. "Oh God-Fuck, I-I, Stiles, more please more." Stiles added a third finger, cock twitching when Derek moaned out a pained "Stiles." 

"Stiles, please-fu-fuck me, I need you to be inside me. I need to feel you, please want-" Derek begged, heading swinging side to side while Stiles fingered him relentlessly before pushing his cock inside. "Fuuuuuuuck, Derek." Stiles moaned, "God, you're -you're so fucking tight, how does it feel Der?" He asked through broken breaths, sounding wrecked even to his own ears.

"Oh God Stiles, I'm so full. It feels-I can't-so full." He moaned, blissfully content. He looked down at his boyfriend and Derek's eyes were blown wide, with tiny rings of red around the edges, they were glassy and unfocused. He was moaning loudly and sighing softly and Stiles just wanted to take him. He reached down and tugged lightly on Derek's nipples before setting a rhythm of long strokes and careful brushes against his prostate. Derek was writhing and moaning below him, saying things like "So, good, Stiles, you feel so good. So full. Oh god, fuck, amazing."

Stiles had to grab his dick more than once to keep from coming, Derek was just so wet and hot inside, no doubt from the heat they were both in. Derek moaned deeply and bucked up once more before coming loudly across his stomach with a broken, "Stiles, please!" Stiles could feel Derek clenching down on him, and felt his orgasm start in the pit of his stomach, slowly curling out until it could feel it in his finger. "Oh fuck, Derek, I'm going-I'm going to come-so-so hard." Stiles said through stuttering quick breaths. Stiles snarled loudly, as he came inside Derek, Derek begging and pleading for more more more the entire time. Stiles noticed both he and Derek were still hard. Achingly so, Stiles started to pull out when Derek made a sad, whining sound, shaking his head. "No, please." He asked and Stiles nodded. He used his finger to scoop up some of the mess on Derek's stomach and started licking it off his fingers, drawing an elicit moan from Derek. Stiles felt his cock twitch deep inside his boyfriend.

Stiles started moving inside Derek once again, Derek moaning loudly and wearing and begging. It was filthy and it was so goddamn hot. Stiles was glad he was mated to Derek, because if he wasn't, he was seriously ruined for anyone else. "Stiles," Derek moaned, bucking his hips again. "Stiles, I need to feel you come inside me again. Please, I need it, fuck do I need it." He begged desperately. And then Derek came again. Just small white ropes, balls nearly empty from the last couple hours. Stiles felt Derek clench again, but this time fucked him through it, barely holding off his orgasm, but he wanted Derek to come on his dick again before he came so he held out.

Stiles fucked relentlessly into Derek, ramming him harder every time he begged, until finally Derek came again. And fuck, Derek came dry. Moaning and screaming, there was no other word for it. He made Derek Hale come dry and screaming. He was sickeningly pleased with himself. And that through threw him over the edge and he was coming quietly, face in Derek's neck.

Stiles watched as Derek came back to himself, finally sated. "Thank you, Stiles. Fuck. I love you."

"Derek Hale, you are the prettiest thing I ever did see." Stiles said tenderly, before kissing his wolf deeply. "Lets get some sleep before the next wave comes." Stiles said before pulling out and replacing his dick with a large plug and kissing Derek on the nape of his neck. "I was serious about eating you earlier." But for now, Let's sleep.


End file.
